Transformers Unlimited
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Han pasado 12 años de la pérdida de Optimus Prime. El equipo Prime ha crecido y ahora ellos tendrán que enfrentarse a sus viejos pero renovados enemigos. En esta historia los autobots contarán con el apoyo de Victory Leo y Star Saber. Una nueva generación de autobots estará presente en esta aventura.
1. Chapter 1

A toda la comunidad de Fanfics, ésta es la segunda historia que tengo la oportunidad de presentar. La clasificación inicial tiene el género de Amistad, Aventura y Familia, aunque en el transcurso de ellas se darán cuenta que poco a poco los géneros van a cambiar. Para comprender algunos detalles, les sugiero que le den lectura a EL LADO OCULTO DE ARCEE ya que tomo elementos de mi primer fanfic.

Esta es una historia que desde mi punto de vista, es una especie de tributo a transformers (de las generaciones que conozco) como a su vez un nuevo universo alternativo. Retomo principalmente algunos rasgos de la Serie transformers (la versión japonesa donde salían Optimus Prime en ser humano, Victory Leo y Star Saber, quizás recuerden el oppenig de la serie en Japonés) acompañados de los demás personajes como a su vez de mis nuevos personajes.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

**TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED**

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

Han pasado 12 años en que el Equipo Prime sostuvo la última batalla, dónde Optimus Prime se sacrificó para salvar a Cybertron. Megatrón, Starscream, por mencionar algunos decepticons "no existían". Aparentemente, todo estaba en paz.

Muchos logros se habían conseguido, ahora Cybetron tenía relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales con todo el universo. El consejo de Guerra tenía nuevos miembros y un nuevo Prime fue elegido, siendo electa la autobot Arcee. La femme conservaba su modo vehículo y decidió romper con la tradición de cambiar su nombre, lo único que agregó de diferente fue (por decirlo así) el rango Ahora era conocida con el nombre de Arcee Prime.

La base Omega Uno seguía en operaciones y la mayoría de los autobots, incluyendo a la nueva Prime seguían al frente; sin embargo, una nueva generación de mecanismos surgieron y podríamos decir que la familia se agrandó.

**El legado Prime:**

A varios kilómetros del desierto de Jasper, en una de las regiones habitables de Nevada, un grupo de adolescentes estudiaba tanto la historia general como la historia galáctica. Habían estudiantes de diversos puntos del planeta, pero según decían que también habían cibertronianos estudiando y como era de esperarse que andaban de incógnito. En ese entonces las personas conocían al equipo Prime, como a su vez habían posters alusivos a ellos.

En uno de los salones, una joven que físicamente podríamos describir como peliroja y de tez trigueña, de ojos claros y mirada alegre, portando chaqueta roja, y pantalones azules empezaba a grabar:

"Mi nombre es Elita Elisa Prime, y creánme que eso de ser un Prime me ha sacado de onda, puedo decir de forma orgullosa que soy la hija del gran Optimus Prime y de la ahora comandante Arcee Prime. Estoy en una especie de preparatoria como se le suele llamar en el planeta y no me gusta definirme a mí misma como una especie de robot. Pertenezco a una nueva generación llamada Techno-orgánicos, lo cual me permite tomar apariencia humana. No tengo duda sobre mis padres, más bien tengo dudas de cómo fui concebida: si por medio de una gran chispa, por alguna especie de apareamiento, interfaz... cada vez que hago estas preguntas mi madre y los autobots no saben que responder. Según dicen que no tengo edad para estar preguntando eso. Por lo menos ésa es la ventaja que tienen los humanos, en que les enseñan las cosas tal cómo son. Estoy muy emocionada porque hoy podré elegir mi forma vehículo, y no sé, me llaman la atención los aviones como utiliza el agente Fowler, el modo motocicleta de mi madre e incluso, la forma de tráiler de mi padre".

La joven hizo una pequeña pausa, emitió un suspiro. De repente el sonido de una chicharra interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba muy emocionada. Se escuchaba que alguien se acercaba con mucha prisa, Elita se levantó y vió a su amigo humano:

"Elita, adivina: Podremos ir al concierto"

Este chico amable es Yukio Darby, quien tiene rasgos occidentales, Yukio tiene apenas 8 años, y es el hijo de Jack y Miko.

"Tranquilo Yuki, verás que nos divertiremos mucho" sonrió la peliroja. "¿Te gustaría acompañarme al entrenamiento de hoy?, podemos invitar a los tíos".

Como los tiempos han cambiado, Elita respetaba a Jack y a Miko como tíos, ya que durante su periodo infantil su madre tomó la decisión de que creciera con las dos formas de vida: Cibertroniana y humana.

"Qué te parece si pasamos a traer a Soundbee para que nos acompañe" Sugirió Yuki.

Soundbee o Neil Soundbee según su registro, es el hijo de Bumblebee, en su forma humana utiliza chaqueta amarilla, playera y pantalón negros, posee cabello oscuro y ojos color miel, era todo un galán, sin embargo; Soundbee es demasiado tímido y se expresa por medio del lenguaje para sordomudos, en su forma robot emite sonidos igual que su padre. Elita y Yuki disfrutaban de su compañía, eran como los tres mosqueteros.

**Una fiesta en la base Omega Uno**

Por primera vez en la historia de la base Omega Uno, el equipo Prime estaba movilizado, y no porque hubiera algún ataque decépticon, en esta ocasión, ellos deseaban festejar el cumpleaños de Elita.

Para los integrantes de la base, Elita representaba como la "hija y/o sobrina" del equipo, más aún ya que era el recuerdo viviente de Optimus. A pesar de haber perdido al Gran Prime en la última batalla, los autobots continuaron y encontraron un motivo más para continuar luchando y viviendo en nuestro planeta. En esta fiesta, estarían presentes todos los miembros de la base como a su vez el equipo humano, y hablando de éstos últimos: June y Fowler daban los últimos arreglos.

"Acabo de recibir una señal de Soundbee, Elita ya viene" Dijo Bumblebee.

"Amigo Fowler, puede dar la orden" Agregó Arcee.

"Muy bien: Apaguen las luces y todos en silencio". Respondió Fowler.

De forma muy tradicional, una de las tantas puertos de acceso se abría, y en él ingresaba un vehículo: Era una Hummer color plata, en la cual viajaban Soundbee, Yuki y Elita. En el fondo se escuchaba música al estilo de AC/DC. La música dejó de escucharse y los pasajeros se dispusieron a bajar.

"¿Por qué venimos por el camino más largo? Era más sencillo venir por el portal terrestre" Comentaba Elita.

"Mira el lado positivo: logramos escuchar todas las canciones y a parte no dejabas de cantar "Are you ready" argumentó Yuki.

"(Por favor ya no sigan, mejor pensemos por qué no hay luces en esta parte)" concluyó a base de sonidos Soundbee. La peliroja y el chico poseen la habilidad de entender lo que dice.

"Tienes razón Bee, pero se supone que hoy tenemos entrenamiento" habló la chica, "Tíos, mamá, ¿están aquí?". Hubo un silencio. "Yuki, Bee algo me dice que por cualquier contingencia preparen sus armas". El tono en que dijo esta frase daba la impresión que era Optimus quien daba la orden.

De repente, una por una, todas las luces se encendían, La sección del hangar estaba adornado con globos y todos sus compañeros autobots estaban en su forma vehículo y de forma sincronizada se transformaban en su modo robot.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron todos en coro.

Mientras esto sucedía, a sus espaldas Soundbee se transformaba. Soundbee dejaba la apariencia humana: Su forma robot (al igual que en su modo vehículo) es idéntica al de su padre, lo único que quizás lo diferenciaba de Bumblebee era que su rostro no tenía cicatrices y sus ópticos se veían joviales.

Por otro lado, Elita estaba emocionada y con su forma humana se dispuso abrazar a todos, no hubo mecanismo o humano que haya podido escapar a los abrazos de la chica. De repente, un puente espacial se abrió y de él salió un vehículo que tenía matices de ser un carro de emergencias, por las dimensiones del vehículo eran similares a las de Optimus. Procedía a transformarse; el color un azul más claro y blanco tomaba forma.

"¡Tío Ultra Magnus!" dijo Elita, y de inmediato corrió a abrazar al autobot.

"¡Donde está mi sobrina favorita!" Correspondiendo con emotividad al comentario del mecha.

Como tenía su forma humana, la joven abrazaba muy fuerte las piernas del guerrero, pero viendo a aquella escena, Ultra Magnus se bajó al nivel de ella. Mientras esa escena pasaba Bulkhead y Ratched platicaban por canales de baja frecuencia.

"Dime ¿qué virus le entró a Magnus? Ha sido un bot demasiado serio" Hablo Bulkhead.

"Cambió mucho a raíz que conoció a Optimus, en la elección del nuevo Prime, Magnus apoyó a Arcee y desde que Elita vino al mundo, no ha dejado de estar al pendiente, después de todo, siempre hay segundas oportunidades". Puntualizó el médico.

En el lugar que habían elegido, había una gran mesa en donde todos podrían convivir y compartir de este momento, en la fiesta cada quien podría disfrutar de lo que le agradara: sea bailar o platicar, era un ambiente muy hermoso. Sin embargo en los ojos de Elita (quien conservaba su lado humano) se notaba una pequeña lágrima. Arcee vió a su hija en ese estado, y la comprendía.

"¡Elita, no estás sola!" dijo con dulzura la femme.

"No es eso mamá." Respondió con serenidad la peliroja" "Simplemente, quisiera que papá estuviera contigo, con todos y conmigo".

"Recuerda que la energía no se destruye, ¿Qué te parece si abrimos los regalos?" finalizó de manera adecuada Arcee.

Todo mundo estaba impaciente y tenía curiosidad sobre los regalos, Elita los abría y agradecía los detalles que tenían ante ella: Fowler le obsequió una colección completa de las mejores novelas que han existido (ya que Elita amaba la lectura y principalmente los libros), Ratchet y Raph (que por cierto ya se había ganado el grado de científico en la comunidad autobot) le regalaron un brazalete que podría utilizar tanto en su forma humana como en robot. Ellos explicaron que ese obsequio le sería útil.

De repente, Ultra Magnus pidió que Elita tomara la apariencia de robot, ya que de ello dependía su regalo, antes de seguir la orden, la joven pidió la palabra y hablo a los presentes:

"De antemano agradezco a todos su muestra de cariño y de amistad. Me defino como una femme nacida en la tierra, entiendo sus razones en que algunos de mis tíos autobots (al igual que mI mamá) y todavía tengan cierta resistencia a tomar formas humanas cuando la tecnología ha avanzado tanto, pero siento que mi papá luchó para que humanos y máquinas estuvieran juntos, conviviendo y creando un mundo mejor. Amo mi planeta de origen Cybetron por toda su historia como a su vez amo a este planeta en que nos han cobijado".

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a la joven, Fowler y June procuraban disimular ya que ese comentario les había llegado al corazón. Ratchet y Bulkhead lloraban. Mientras todo eso pasaba, Elita dejaba su forma humana y su cuerpo (sin tener un modo vehículo definido) lucía de forma grisácea. Ultra Magnus aprovechó la ocasión y emitió un silbido, e inmediatamente un ladrido muy animado se escuchó: Un beast machine entraba en la fiesta: tenía un aspecto de lobo y su energía era tal que en su saltó derribó a Elita. El beast le lamía y Elita sonreía. Los presentes sonreían.

"Se llama Savage, y es uno de los mecanismos que han llegado de intercambio comercial, pero no es sólo una mascota." Decía orgulloso Magnus mientras la femme se incorporaba. "Savage se transforma en un arma que permite a su amo realizar disparos.

La beast se transformaba y se adaptaba al brazo derecho de Elita, permitiendo que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la muñeca." Sus ojos y fauces permiten realizar disparos, dependiendo de la intensidad que quieras, también cuenta con la tecnología para adaptarse a los animales de la tierra y Savage se transforma en un Pastor Alemán" concluyó Magnus.

Elita sonreía.

Los invitados hacían buenos comentarios y principalmente recalcaban que Magnus poco a poco se estaba "humanizando", éste último se sintió ruborizado y rápidamente cambió a su semblante que le caracterizaba.

Ya habían destapado todos los regalos y a Elita le extrañó que su madre no le haya dado alguno; que durante la explicación de Ultra Magnus había abandonado el lugar, de repente aparece la femme azul y entre sus manos llevaba una caja metálica larga; los autobots intuían que el regalo que traía tenía mucho valor:

"Elita" – dijo con voz dulce Arcee "Este regalo técnicamente no es mío, pero sé que tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti en donde quiera que se encuentre, te entrego la espada del Gran Optimus Prime, quiero que la tengas, sé que la cuidarás muy bien".

El ambiente era muy conmovedor, los ópticos de Elita miraban a su madre con mucho amor, tomó el estucho y blandió la espada con orgullo. Al tener en sus manos la espada; el brazalete que le habían regalado empezó a brillar y de inmediato la joven femme intuyó que Ratchet y Raph habían diseñado una funda única en su tipo para esa arma.

Posteriormente, June y Miko traían un pastel y ambas mujeres explicaron el significado, la primera en hablar fue June:

"Acá en la tierra tenemos la tradición de festejar los cumpleaños y rodearnos de las personas que amamos, y por lo particular, lo hacemos por medio de este postre".

"Físicamente, en tu lado humano te ves de dieciocho años, pero Arcee nos decía que según la capacidad de evolución de su memoria indica una cierta edad en Cybertron y técnicamente ya eres mayor de edad".- Concluyó Miko.

"Ahora apaga las velas y pide un deseo".- Intervino Jack.

Todos miraban con expectación, Elita miraba las velas y en su mente pasaban muchas cosas, posteriormente sopló con delicadeza, apagando las velas. Todos aplaudían.

"Puedo decirles que tengo muchos deseos pero éste puedo decirlo abiertamente: El día en que me gradúe, quiero ver a mis tíos (y a mí mamá) con su forma humana y que a su vez nuestros amigos humanos estén presentes: Ustedes son mi familia".- Así había hablado Elita.

**La primer batalla de la nueva generación.**

Apenas tenía dos horas en que la fiesta de cumpleaños terminó cuando los tres amigos inseparables asistían al concierto. Sounbee y Elita estaban con sus formas humanas, Yuki cantaba sin parar. Mientras tanto la Hummer se encontraba en su interior, pero técnicamente no estaba sola, Savage en su forma de Pastor Alemán permanecía al lado del vehículo, ya que como comprenderán no admiten acceso a mascotas.

Con el lenguaje sordomudo Soundbee les decía a sus amigos. "Estoy contento". Ambos chicos sonreían. Habían muchos jóvenes reunidos alrededor del estadio de Nevada en donde se realizaba el concierto de Rock, las bocinas y woofers estaban a su máximo nivel, sin embargo, algo muy extraño sucedía, Elita tenía un mal presentimiento.

"Chicos, por favor, vámonos, hay algo que no me gusta" Decía con voz fuerte la joven, Yukio no podía entenderla pero Soundbee captó el mensaje y de inmediato sacaron a Yuki, quien estaba molesto por la situación.

"Oye Elita, está bien que sea tu cumpleaños, pero salir del concierto así" Decía enfadado el chico.

"Sé lo que sientes Yuki, pero mi chispa dice que algo no anda bien" Contestó la peliroja.

"No crees que exagerás un poco" Replicó Yuki.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando se escuchó una explosión en el interior, los gritos eran de pánico, de repente observaron que dos aviones negros disparaban en el interior del estadio provocando que la gente se sintiera dentro de una ratonera.

"Chicos, ya saben que hacer" Dijo en voz de mando Elita.

Soundbee dejando su apariencia humana se transforma en su modo robot tomando la forma de un camaro amarillo en su modo vehículo. Yuki entra en el interior de su amigo y van en busca de la Hummer. Elita les dice que sabrá cuidarse.

De la nada Savage llega como de rayo al lado de Elita y ven que los dos aviones se empiezan a transformar. Sin embargo unos disparos hacia ellos hacen que dejen de disparar en el estadio, Eran Soundbee y Yuki, éste último lograba transformarse en estilo Robot debido a que Raph y Ratchet habían encontrado la forma de que un humano lograra transformar a un vehículo en modo de combate por medio de un brazalete.

Elita corre hacia el estacionamiento acompañada de Savage.

"No creí que mi nueva elección de modo vehículo estaría tan precipitado" decía así misma, por medio de claves cibertronianas, Elita mandaba un mensaje de emergencia a la base Omega.

Sin embargo mediante su huída, algo la detuvo: En el estacionamiento estaba estacionada una moto deportiva Ducati, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los colores: Eran idénticos a los de su padre, incluyendo los detalles que le adornaban.

El brazalete volvió a reaccionar: "Modo vehículo identificado" surgió una voz pregrabada y de forma automática el brazalete escaneaba al vehículo. Elita había elegido su forma vehículo.

Mientras esto ocurría, Soundbee y Yuki tenían problemas para contener a los robots, ellos habían conseguido mantenerlos en tierra debido a que habían dañado su sistema de vuelo, sin embargo, los ópticos de los robots denotaban odio.

De pronto se acerca a toda velocidad un vehículo, era una moto deportiva, a la par se encontraba la beast acompañando a su dueña.

"Transformación" se escuchó decir a la femme. La apariencia de Elita era parecida a la de su madre, sin embargo, era un poco más alta, y el aspecto de su rostro tenía rasgos femeninos, pero la forma de su cabeza le daban un cierto parecido al de su padre aunque más estético, utilizaba máscara como él.

De inmediato Savage se tranformó y adaptándose de nuevo al brazo de Elita emiten un disparo poderoso que hiere a uno de los robots.

"Optimus está con vida" Decía el robot.

"Debemos emprender la retirada" Dijo su compañero.

"No se los vamos a permitir" respondieron los jóvenes. Una nueva batalla se desarrollaba, los nuevos autobots y el enemigo intercambiaban disparos.

"Recuerden no debemos herir a los civiles" Decía la Prime, "Yuki, ayuda a evacuar a las personas, Soundbee y yo los contendremos".

Súbitamente aparece el portal terrestre, y de él salían Arcee, Bumblebee y Ultra Magnus. Los robots invasores se dan cuentan que están en desventaja, emprenden la huída a toda velocidad por tierra.

Elita sin embargo se transforma en su modo vehículo, persiguiéndolos; Bumblebee y Arcee la acompañan para brindarle apoyo. Los fugitivos sin embargo intentaban transformarse en aviones a pesar de los daños, uno de ellos lo consigue y emprende la retirada, dejando a su compañero a merced de los autobots.

El robot sin embargo no dejaba de disparar a sus perseguidores, utilizaba mucha energía.

"Mamá, Tío Bee, cúbranme, no dejaremos que éste siga causando más pánico" Dijo la femme joven.

De inmediato, Bumblebee y Arcee aplicaron una distracción, ambos se movían en forma de zigzag. El bot no se percató que Elita ya no estaba con ellos.

"Eran tres los que me perseguían, sólo veo dos blancos móviles" dijo el robot.

Elita salió al ataque ganándole la posición trasera a su enemigo, el bot no pudo reaccionar ante el ataque de la femme. Ella transformada en su modo robot, tenía en sus manos la espada de su padre y con un movimiento preciso decapitó a su enemigo.

Bumblebee y su madre miraban a la joven femme, y lograban apreciar que ella amaba mucho a sus padres ya que había decidido adoptar el modo vehículo de su madre pero con ciertos rasgos y colores de Optimus. Posteriormente se incorporaron con Magnus, Soundbee y Yuki quienes estaban ayudando a evacuar a las personas.

Después de la batalla, en la parte alta de la base Omega, una joven femme miraba al cielo y sonreía. Su rostro estaba cubierto por su máscara. Un mecanismo se acerca a ella:

"Me recuerdas mucho a tu Padre en esa posición, Prime tenía esa costumbre. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti" Dijo Arcee en tono amable.

La joven retiro su máscara, y se acercó a su madre, mirándola a los ópticos le dijo: "Te amo mamá".

Ambas femmes se abrazaron, de repente en los audios de ambas, se escuchaba una voz por canales de baja frecuencias:

"Yo las amo a las dos, Tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos. Feliz cumpleaños hija" Finalizó la voz.

Arcee estaba muy conmovida:

"Optimus" suspiraba con gran amor la femme azul.

"Tenías razón mamá: la energía no se destruye" decía emocionada Elita.


	2. Vientos de Guerra

**A los lectores que visiten ésta historia como a su vez los escritores de este foro, no sé si les ha pasado que cuando utilizan un título y empiezan a desarrollar la historia, resulta que también hay otras historias con el mismo título… Pues esto me sucedió ya que también hay un trabajo en progreso con el mismo título y corresponde a SpuddyPrime. Mi historia está en español y en eso se puede diferenciar uno de otro. Les agradezco a todos su apoyo (tanto en los comentarios y sugerencias). Originalmente estaba planeado que éste capítulo se diera a conocer el 30 de Abril.**

**¡La Aventura Continúa!**

**TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED**

_**Capítulo 2: Vientos de Guerra**_

Amanecía de forma rápida en Nevada, y en la escuela donde asistía Elita existían comentarios sobre lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, los titulares tanto en los medios impresos como en los digitales eran: "Nueva Amenaza, Nuevos Autobots" y en las portadas el equipo Prime en acción.

"Me hubiera gustado estar ahí y ver a los Prime en acción" Decía un joven entusiasmado.

"Yo estuve ahí, pero no te hubiera gustado al inicio, cuando vimos los disparos, pensé que íbamos a morir; pero nos ayudaron un Prime plateado y Ultra Magnus… acá entre nos es más impresionante en persona que en póster" Platicaba una joven muy entusiasmada.

Elita sonreía y pensaba sobre qué diría su Tío Magnus si escuchara a sus compañeros.

"Jóvenes, por favor dejen a un lado el evento de ayer y nos concentramos en nuestra clase de Química". Decía el profesor con cierto fastidio.

"¡Ay no!" al unísono contestaron los estudiantes. Elita guardaba silencio.

"Chicos el día de hoy veremos la ley de la conservación de la materia; espero que hayan leído el tema".- El profesor de Química era una persona de 50 años y no muy era devoto al equipo Prime. "¿Pueden decirme de qué trata ésta ley?"

Los compañeros de Elita procuraban estar atentos en clase pero el impacto de los eventos anteriores les impedía pensar en la clase. Mientras tanto, Elita sólo podía pensar en la voz de su Padre, ella no se percató que su profesor estaba cerca y sin querer repitió la frase que su madre le había dicho:

"La energía no se destruye… sólo se transforma" lo dijo en una expresión que parecía poesía.

"¡Vaya, por lo menos hay alguien en la clase que no habla de los autobots!" dijo en tono de satisfacción el maestro "Aunque el enunciado contiene la frase principal, no es energía, es la materia señorita Elisa". Dijo en tono de reproche.

Los jóvenes no pudieron evitar la risa y Elita estaba un poco avergonzada.

"Tránquila amiga, ya pasará" Le decía una de sus amigas.

De repente, la clase fue interrumpida por el ladrido de un Pastor Alemán, a la clase le pareció gracioso, El profesor miraba al can y observó que en su collar traía una nota.

"Alguien me puede decir, ¿de quién es este ejemplar?" habló el docente.

Elita se levantó de su lugar explicándole que el perro es de su propiedad. La joven retiró la nota y se la entregó al profesor en el cual había instrucciones para que la joven se presentara a la oficina del director. El docente tuvo que dejar salir a la chica en contra de su voluntad.

Durante el camino hacia dicha oficina, Elisa se dio cuenta que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Por qué te enviaron con esa nota Savage?" se cuestionaba. El can emitía un gemido dando a entender que él no sabía nada. Al entrar a dicha Oficina, Elita observó que en el interior de la oficina estaban otras personas ajenas a la escuela, portaban uniformes militares, observó a cada uno con detalle, y por su tipo de energía comprendió que dos de sus tíos estaban con su forma humana.

"Señorita Elisa Prime" dijo el director "Como puede observar, están aquí los Tenientes William Ratchet y Brandon H. Dent para escoltarla, ya que me informan que sus Padres solicitan de su presencia y al parecer dejará la escuela por un tiempo. Sin embargo por la situación en la que nos encontramos, podrá recibir sus clases a distancia y volver a regresar sin ningún problema. Que tengan un excelente día".

Elisa acompañada de los Tenientes y de Savage dejaba la escuela. La apariencia de Ratchet en su forma humana era de una persona de 55 años, tez blanca de ojos azules y alto, por su parte el Teniente "Brandon" Lucía cómo de 54, de complexión robusta, cabello canado, ojos alegres y utilizaba bigote.

"¿Teniente Brandon tío Bulkhead?" Se expresaba con cierta sonrisa… "quiero imaginar que no iremos a un día de campo ¿verdad?".

Ratchet y Bulkhead se sentían un poco incómodos pero Elita procuraba tranquilizarlos.

"Eres muy valiente al venir acá Elisa, debo reconocerlo, aunque esta forma es muy cómoda" comentaba Ratchet.

"Pues si es tanta la comodidad bien vendrías a dar clases a estos chicos, bien puedes sustituir al maestro de química" Se expresaba con cierta incomodidad Bulkhead.

Elita no podía evitar reírse, ya que ella se divertía mucho cuando ellos no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Al salir de la escuela observó que la Hummer plateada, Yuki y Soundbee los esperaban. La joven por señas se comunicaba con Soundbee para preguntarle lo que pasaba.

("Creo que hay problemas fuertes") expresó el joven.

"Yuki, prepara el puente terrestre, haremos una pequeña escala en la base y de ahí continuaremos nuestro viaje" Dijo con voz de mando Ratched.

"¿A dónde iremos tío?" cuestionaba la joven.

"Iremos a Cybertron, tu madre nos espera" Finalizó Bulkhead.

**Consejo de Guerra**

Cybertron lucía diferente, había estructuras con ciertos colores degradados, imitaban ciertas características que tienen las poblaciones de la tierra, el planeta de los autobots se había convertido en una ciudad cosmopolita donde los cibertronianos caminaban con libertad, algunos tenían forma de diferentes vehículos como a su vez había otros que deseaban lucir sin alguna influencia.

Todos los civiles y las fuerzas armadas esperaban respuestas de sus líderes, en especial de Arcee ya que, cómo nueva Prime tendría que tomar nuevas decisiones. Había una cierta expectativa porque ya se rumoraba que la hija de Optimus Prime llegaría a Cybertron.

Elita y Soundbee tuvieron que dejar su lado orgánico para entrar a su modo tecno, ya que no sabían que tan grave podía estar la situación. Por otra parte, Yuki estaba en su modo robot. Ratchet y Bulkhead los escoltaban. El equipo autobot entraba en el corazón de la ciudad.

("Ya tenía tiempo que no viajábamos") argumentaba Soundbee.

"¡Cybertron es impresionante!" Exclamaba Yuki.

Elita y Savage no decían nada.

("Pasa algo malo") indicaba Soundbee

"Estoy preocupada, no por mí, sino por mi madre" Dijo en forma de preocupación.

"Tu madre es una gran guerrera, no estará sola; Magnus, Fowler y nosotros estaremos con ella." Dijo Bulkhead.

De repente llegaron a un edificio, al parecer de gran importancia, el equipo entró en el recinto, en su interior un grupo de autobots con diferentes formas que observaban a los recién llegados. Hablaban en voz baja, entre cuchicheos se alcanzó a percibir que decían: "Son los Héroes de la base terrestre".

Posteriormente, fueron introducidos a la sala del consejo, en él había autobots de mayor rango, el nerviosismo que tenían los jóvenes era visible, pero sintieron tranquilidad cuando vieron a Magnus y a Fowler, éste último tenía en sus muñecas unos adaptadores que le facilitaban respirar sin necesidad de utilizar un traje espacial.

En dicha sala, había dos cristales gigantescos, que emanaban energía, dos figuras sobresalían, eran una femme y un autobot que inspiraba respeto debido a su apariencia: Eran Elita One y Alpha Trion. Cuando estas imágenes aparecieron todos se levantaron y guardaron silencio en señal de respeto.

"Camaradas" dijo Alpha Trion "Ya casi estamos todos, sólo faltan dos miembros, nuestra líder Arcee se encuentra en estos momentos con Primus".

Cuando se escuchó el nombre de Primus, todos se consternaron. Elita no lo conocía y sin embargo algo en su interior la hizo temblar.

"El otro miembro" agregó Elita One "ya está en camino y como bien saben él decidió abdicar como Prime ya que por derecho le correspondía".

"Tio Ratchet, ¿de quién están hablando?" Pregunto la femme roja.

"De Star Saber" Dijo con delicadeza.

De repente la puerta se abrió y a la vista de los presentes ingresaba un autobot de gran apariencia, la forma de su cabeza tenía un parentesco con Optimus, su forma era de un avión de combate de cybertron.

"Saludos viajero galáctico" Habló Alpha Traium.

"Lamento el retraso" Contestó Star Saber. "Recibí tu informe Magnus, quiero imaginar que es muy crítica".

"Así es" dijo el bot "Cómo pueden observar, esta reunión de Consejo es de vital importancia ya que el día de ayer, la tierra fue atacada por un enemigo que no sabemos si pueda ser decepticon, predacon o M.E.C.H., es por esta razón que el canciller Fowler está aquí para explicar lo que sucede".

Fowler se había ganado la distinción de canciller por los servicios que ofreció al equipo Prime y él poseía la facultad para tomar decisiones en nombre de la tierra:

"Como verán, sufrimos un ataque por dos aviones, el modelo de ellos son los que utilizan actualmente los países de la tierra para combatir, sin embargo; éstos podían transformarse, El equipo Prime logró contenerlos, y los jóvenes que están aquí fueron los que efectuaron la gesta. Uno de ellos logró escapar, pero el otro fue decapitado. Al hacer un estudio profundo de éste encontramos como punto de partida que éstos no estaban tripulados, pero al irlos diseccionando encontramos ésto".

En la mesa fueron expuestos por medio holográfico un pedazo de cuarzo con energía negativa y en su interior se observaba como una especie de chispa.

"Según los informes del Doctor Rafael Esquivel, detectamos que ésta energía tiene rastros de vida transformer combinados con cadenas de ADN que coincide con un ser maligno que ustedes mejor que nadie conocen: Unicrón".

Un gran alboroto se armó en la sala, surgían dudas, ya que según los informes Unicrón había sido destruido. Todos empezaban a cuestionar si realmente la elección de Arcee como Prime fue válida. Elita Prime escuchaba, no soportaba que hablaran mal de su madre, quería intervenir, Elita One le hizo una seña de que callara, sonriéndole. La femme joven no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

"¿Quién puede tener esa tecnología y hacer semejante cosa?" se cuestionaban.

La joven femme no pudo soportarlo, decidió cambiar a su modo orgánico; Saber observaba a la joven y los demás al ver ese suceso empezaron a guardar silencio.

"De antemano pido disculpas si intervengo en una discusión de adultos" dijo la joven "Pero me parece increíble que ustedes con mayor experiencia en batalla cuestionen sobre lo que el canciller Fowler les acaba de decir. Es obvio que por la descripción detallada que se realizó es algo más grande, no dudo en pensar que nuestros enemigos comunes (o peor aún, personas perversas) se hayan aliado. Este incidente sólo fue una muestra, ahora nosotros no estamos en posición de decir que es asunto de la Tierra o de Cybertron, esto nos involucra a todos, no pongamos nuestro orgullo por delante del bienestar del universo".

"Ella es Elita Elisa Prime, y decapitó al robot" Dijo el canciller Fowler.

Cuando escucharon el nombre todos quedaron admirados ya que a pesar de ser muy joven hablaba como un ser entendido, digno de un Prime.

"Lo que ha dicho la joven es cierto" dijo Star Saber, "Esa misma anomalía se ha presentado en los planetas aliados, los seres que he enfrentado tienen esas descripciones. Si ustedes me lo permiten deseo ir a la Tierra con los autobots y ayudarlos. Veo que tienes mucha humildad y sabiduría Elita Prime".

Todos los presentes acordaron tener comunicación con la base Omega Uno, para que en todos los planetas aliados estuvieran al margen y tuvieran opciones. De nuevo la puerta volvió abrirse, Una femme azul cromado ingresaba a la reunión, todos volvieron a callar. Era Arcee Prime.

**La decisión de Primus**

"Saludo a todos los integrantes de ésta sala con el respeto que se merecen" dijo la femme azul "Primus ha percibido esa conmoción y está dispuesto ayudarnos, para ello diseñará a un nuevo autobot, y tomará la chispa de alguien que pertenece a la dimensión de Alpha Trion y Elita One".

"Este nuevo ser no estará limitado en emociones, por si alguno tiene duda. Por otra parte, comentando esta situación, Primus requiere de nuevos Prime. Mi posición como líder general estará presente pero a su vez se requiere un apoyo mayor, los nombres que me dio Primus fueron los siguientes: Star Saber, Overdrive, Leo Braker, Ultra Magnus, el nuevo ser que creará Primus y… Elita Prime".

Todo mundo volteaba a verse entre sí, pero para todos fue algo inaudito que alguien tan joven fuera designada como Prime (aunque por derecho le correspondía ese lugar). Elita miraba a sus amigos, estaba en shock.

"Sin embargo, ellos tendrán la decisión si deciden agregar a su nombre la palabra Prime o cambiarse el nombre, pero aun así seguirán teniendo el rango". Concluyó Arcee Prime.

La reunión terminó sin embargo, la femme azul pidió hablar a solas con Elita One y Alpha Trion.

Mientras tanto durante la salida, Elita volvió a tomar su forma robótica y sus amigos empezaban a tratarla con cierto respeto.

"Tíos, Soundbee, Yuki; soy la misma persona, no deben tratarme diferente, si quieren tratar a alguien con respeto dénselo a Star Saber, ya que él tiene mayor experiencia en esto. Apenas estoy aprendiendo." Habló la joven.

"Yo también aprendo cada día joven Prime" dijo Saber. "Creo que nos esperan muchas aventuras en la tierra. Tu madre quiere que entres de nuevo en la sala, va a presentarte una nueva tía" Dijo en tono animado.

La joven cumplió la orden, Saber platicaba con todos los del equipo Prime y rápidamente se fue ganando la confianza de ellos. Y de forma discreta, les hizo entender que había otros detalles que Arcee no dio a conocer, pero que serían abordados en la Tierra en presencia de todo el equipo.


	3. No todo está dicho

**Saludando a toda la comunidad de fanfics, de antemano agradecemos todas las críticas como a su vez el seguimiento que le están dando a ésta historia. Quizás algunos no conozcan las generaciones de transformers y como aporte cultural a la trasnformermanía, los personajes de Star Saber y Victory Leo están tomados de la Serie Transformers Victory de 1989 (según el opening japonés que está en Youtube con una traducción del tema original). Para los que nos tocó pasar nuestra infancia con esos personajes sabemos los grandes recuerdos que nos trajo dicha serie, como a su vez quiénes nos consideramos transformers de hueso colorado ya tienen un pequeño adelanto de cómo seguirá desarrollándose ésta historia… (y para aquellos que empiezan a conocer ésta serie, les sorprenderá ciertas curiosidades).**

**Gracias por permitirme desbordar la imaginación y esperamos que nuestra historia pueda dejarles un gran sabor de boca. Disfruten de la Lectura.**

**TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED**

**Capítulo 3: No todo está dicho**

En algún lugar del planeta tierra, un robot negro mal herido hacía su aparición en una base subterránea, el sonido de sus pasos era demasiado lento, su respiración entre cortada, los ópticos de éste bot reflejaban pesimismo e inquietud. Sabía de antemano que tenía una misión y que ésta había sido frustrada por los autobots.

Desde las sombras se apreciaban varias siluetas, y al parecer ya tenían conocimiento de lo que había pasado.

"Traigo malas noticias, señor." Habló el robot con dificultad.

"Ya nos dimos cuenta de ello soldado" Se escuchó una voz tajante. "Era de esperarse, después de todo no va a ser tan sencillo ésta vez".

"Identifiqué en uno de los autobots, señales de vida de Optimus Prime" Concluyó el robot.

Uno de ellos cuando escuchó el nombre del autobot frunció el cejo, pero por señas le indicaba que se tranquilizara. El primero que preguntó dio una palmada y al instante apareció un gran cable que tenía en la punta unas pinzas, pareciera que ese cable estuviera vivo y súbitamente se conectó en la parte de la nuca del robot.

Por ese tipo de procedimieto, los ópticos proyectaban la escena de batalla y todas las siluetas observaban lo que el transformer había visto: Reconocieron rápidamente a Ultra Magnus, Arcee y Bumblebee, pero al observar a los otros tres autobots les desconcertó más, y, para aumentar más la curiosidad, se escuchó una voz que pedía congelar la imagen: En dicha imagen estaba Elita Prime disparando.

Al ver la imagen detenidamente, una silueta con voz femenina hacía la observación que se parecía a Optimus y que la imagen en sí no era un autobot, sino una femme.

"¿Alguien tiene información de esos tres autobots?" Preguntó uno de los presentes.

"No hay que precipitarnos todavía" La voz era de alguien que al parecer tenía experiencia en batalla. "Esperemos las noticias de Cybertron". "Por lo que puedo percibir es que esa femme está emparentada con Prime".

"Arcee…" habló con odio la silueta femenina.

"Tal parece que nos enfrentaremos a nuevos autobots" Se escuchó una voz convenenciera.

Súbitamente guardaron silencio, una presencia se integraba en la escena, era una mujer de cabello rubio, utilizaba ropa ajustada: Pantalón y chaqueta de piel negra que le hacían resaltar sus atributos:

"Paciencia amigos míos, se acerca la hora de nuestra venganza" Su risa era aterradora, y todas las siluetas reían con ella.

**Los últimos detalles en Cybertron**

Mientras eso ocurría en la Tierra, En la sala del consejo Elita Prime quien de nuevo vuelve a transformarse en su forma orgánica se acerca a los cristales que proyectaban las imágenes de Elita One y Alpha Trion, su madre estaba presente. La joven miraba con respeto y veneración ambas imágenes, y, curiosa por naturaleza, observó los rasgos de Alpha Trion: Una expresión de un gran sabio y por su mente pasó la idea de que si su Padre (Optimus) estuviera en esta dimensión así se vería cuando estuviera más viejo.

"Ellos son Elita One y Alpha Trion, la primera sigue siendo mi amiga y maestra, y el segundo fue el maestro de Elita y Optimus, tu padre" Decía Arcee con cierta reverencia.

Los mencionados miraban a detalle a la joven Prime a detalle.

"Es un honor conocerlos, ahora sé por qué mi madre me puso Elita" habló la joven en forma nerviosa.

"Eres una persona muy humilde Elita Prime, lo percibí cuando decidiste tomar la palabra en tu forma orgánica, ya que has aprendido el respeto a tus mayores" Respondió Alpha Trion.

"Eres toda una femme, Elita, la última vez que te ví eras un pequeño mecanismo de ópticos brillantes, Tus padres están felices, si tú quieres puedes llamarme Tía Elita".

"Puedes llamarme abuelito" dijo con una sonrisa Alpha Trion.

Elita no lo había acabado de escuchar dos veces y abrazó los cristales. Arcee miraba muy conmovida la escena. Elita One y Alpha Traion le contaban a la joven femme anécdotas cuando Optimus y Arcee tenían su edad y uno que otro incidente gracioso. La joven deseaba seguir con la conversación, pero su madre tuvo que interrumpirla, ya que debían volver a la Tierra.

Su madre le pidió que se despidiera, pero antes de que ambas femmes dejaran la habitación, Alpha Trion dirigió sus últimas palabras hacia Arcee.

"Eres toda una Prime Arcee, Elita y yo te respaldamos. Una nueva partida de ajedrez ha iniciado, así que utiliza todo lo que esté a tu alcance".

**Un Brainmaster en la Tierra**

En la base Omega Uno, el equipo Prime esperaba con ansias el regreso de sus compañeros, de forma inmediata un puente espacial se abrió y de él salieron los participantes del consejo de Guerra. El último en salir fue Star Saber, quien por su altura (tanto física como en rango) le daba cierta distinción.

La cara de Bumblebee cuándo vio salir al "viajero galáctico" era similar a cuando le dicen a una persona que se sacó el premio mayor de la lotería. Daba unos gritos de emoción que todos los presentes no sabían si decirle que se callara o permitirle sacar toda su emoción.

"S ssss…tar Sai…ber… ¡wooow!" Así hablaba Bumblebee.

Jack, Miko, Raph y June tenían la curiosidad sobre quien era ese gran autobot.

Elita y Soundbee le pidieron a Bumblebee que se calmara, el autobot pidió disculpa.

"Ya que estás muy emocionado Bee, por qué no presentas a nuestro nuevo aliado" comentó Arcee.

De inmediato, Bumblebee se preparaba con gran entusiasmo:

"Damas, caballeros y jóvenes autobots, es un honor presentar a un distinguido guerrero cuyas batallas y decisiones le han granjeado el seudónimo de Viajero Galáctico, último Brainmaster y compañero de armas del gran Optimus Prime, queda con ustedes: Star Saber".

Los presentes quedaron en shock pero no sabían si por las referencias del guerrero o porque Bumblebee lo había presentado al estilo de los comentaristas de Talks Show.

Saber empezó a reírse: "Que exagerado eres viejo amigo".

"Disculpe Señor Saber, pero ¿qué es un Brainmaster?" habló Elita.

El mecha dirigió su mirada a la femme por un momento. La joven se sintió un poco intimidada por él. El rostro de Saber lo cubría una máscara, éste autobot era la versión de Optimus Prime, sólo que su modelo de transporte es una nave de combate espectacular.

"Para empezar no quiero que me llames Señor Saber, puedes tutearme al igual que todos" dijo con toda amabilidad "Un Brainmaster es una generación de autobots cuya chispa tiene una forma de robot, o para que ésta explicación sea práctica voy a transformarme para todos ustedes".

Aquel autobot iniciaba su secuencia de transformación, en una parte su armadura se despojaba y se transformaba en un fragmento de nave de combate, su rostro podía verse, lucía joven. Su estatura igualaba a la que tenía Optimus Prime.

Todos observaban con atención la secuencia de transformación y podían disfrutar de algo que quizás no se veía todos los días. Star Saber volvía a transformarse y esta vez, de su pecho salió una réplica muy pequeña de él y el resto de su cuerpo se unía al fragmento anterior. El pequeño autobot se acercó a Elita, éste le llegaba a la cintura de la femme en su modo de robot motocicleta.

Por alguna razón, la joven femme volvió a transformarse en su forma humana, para estar a la altura de Star, aunque el autobot era un poco más grande y de nuevo volvió a verla a los ojos.

"Esto es un Brainmaster" dijo con gentileza.

Un "woow" por parte del equipo interrumpió aquella escena.

"En otras palabras Elita" intervino Ratchet "Estas frente a la chispa de Star Saber".

Arcee quien estaba al pendiente de todo, tuvo que interrumpir para informar sobre la reunión que habían tenido en Cybertron. Todos quedaron impactados al saber que habrían nuevos Primes, sobre el nuevo rango de Elita y a su vez un nuevo transformer. Habiendo terminado, Raph tomó la palabra.

"¿Cuándo dijiste "Primus utilizará la chispa de un transformer fallecido", nadie te cuestionó eso? Sabes de antemano que por ahora lo único que hemos conseguido ha sido establecer comunicación con ellos, pero que aún está en fase experimental, y que para que un transformer pueda tener vida se necesita de una chispa completa.

"Eso mismo pensé Raph" intervino el médico "Pero no quise evidenciar a Arcee por ese detalle".

"Te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho Ratchet, es obvio que no todos tienen ese conocimiento, pero tuve que decir eso, ya que" La femme cromado tomó un respiro "Dentro de Cybertron, hay traidores".

Todos los presentes se vieron unos a otros.

"No lo digo por ustedes chicos" dijo con amabilidad la femme azul, "Elita One y Alpha Trion comprendieron rápido y ellos me respaldan en ésto. Confíen en mí".

"Tienes todo nuestro apoyo Arcee Prime" Finalizó el Brainmaster.

Arcee Prime continuó hablando y explicó a detalle otros aspectos más, que sin embargo en el transcurso de las acciones serán reveladas.


	4. Saber El Cazador

**TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED**

_**Capítulo 4: Saber El cazador.**_

Han pasado dos días en que Star Saber se ha incorporado a la base Omega Uno, los autobots permanecían atentos ya que en cualquier momento podría iniciarse una nueva batalla. El cuartel general de los autobots estaba totalmente remodelado, a tal grado que, había un hangar exclusivo para que el Brainmaster dejara su armadura como a su vez, contaba con suficientes habitaciones para albergar a los miembros del equipo. Muchos autobots deseaban prestar su servicio militar en la base terrestre pero por disposiciones del Consejo de Guerra se limitó a aceptar a los nuevos cadetes; pero en el caso de Elita, Soundbee y Yuki concedieron que ellos se formaran militarmente en la base.

Era muy temprano cuando la joven Elita realizaba sus actividades escolares en su computadora, su entusiasmo era tal que ya había terminado en dos horas y media la tarea de dos semestres escolares. La habitación de la joven estaba decorada con pósters del equipo Prime, en el tocador habían objetos propios de una joven pero a su vez, habían tres portarretratos: El de la izquierda aparecía Elita cuando tenía 3 años y a sus espaldas su madre y todo el equipo (humanos y bots), El segundo, estaban Ella, Yuki en medio y Soundbee (dicha foto en su forma humana) y el Tercer portarretrato había una foto que quizás por el tiempo estuvo maltratada: Era una imagen satelital en donde podían distinguirse a dos autobots besándose. Era la única imagen que tenía de sus padres juntos.

Savage estaba al lado de Elita y observaba el can las actividades de la femme, en ocasiones se paraba en sus patas traseras para ver a detalle en la laptop. Un recordatorio que había puesto en su computadora se había activado: Era día de entrenamiento.

Yuki y Soundbee estaban en la sala de control, andaban comentando sobre el viajero galáctico.

"(Es toda una leyenda, me agrada ese tipo)" emitía sonidos Soundbee

"Físicamente se parece a Optimus cuando está transformado por completo, pero se ve que le gusta ser libre, quizás por eso no quiso ser un Prime". Dijo Yuki

"(Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que Elita no dijo nada, y ella habla hasta por los codos)".

"Es cierto bee, y hablando de ello, Raph y Ratchet estaban trabajando en un brazalete para que Star Saber tenga forma humana".

"(Como es bajo de estatura, probablemente su forma sea de un enano de circo)"

Ambos empezaron a reírse, sin embargo Ratchet que había escuchado toda la conversación reprendió a los chicos. Elita había llegado en donde se encontraban. Lucía su mismo atuendo humano. Savage, como pastor alemán siempre estaba al lado.

"Muy bien chicos, voy a presentarles a su instructor" dijo Ratchet, "Ya puedes salir Star Saber".

Los jóvenes observaron que aparecía un hombre de complexión delgada, aproximadamente de 25 años, alto de tez blanca, su cabello era corto y castaño, su vestuario era una chamarra de piel y pantalones blancos, tenía franjas delgadas en negro, su playera era roja, sus ojos los cubrían unos lentes oscuros pero se lograba apreciar que eran claros.

Soundbee y Yuki lo quedaron observando detenidamente:

"Eres todo un galán Star Saber" Dijo Yuki.

"(Pareces toda una estrella de cine)" completó Soundbee.

Elita estaba anonadada, "Piensa algo Elita, no te quedes callada" se decía a sí misma "Qué no se dé cuenta que yo…"

"Buenos días Señorita Prime" Interrumpió Star Saber, "Me dijeron que hace dos días fue su cumpleaños y pues es costumbre de obsequiar un detalle y éste es el mío".

Aquel ser tomó la mano derecha de Elita, y dejó en él un beso. Savage movió la cabeza como un gesto de "¿y eso?" Yuki, Soundbee y Ratchet estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión y Elita se sonrojó, no pudo disimularlo.

"Gra..Gra..Gracias por su regalo" el nerviosismo era evidente.

"Muy bien chicos" habló Ratchet "Star Saber ha visto sus videos de entrenamiento y él desea practicar con ustedes, será muy divertido, serán ejercicios de persecución y captura".

"¡Entonces, nosotros atraparemos a Star Saber!" Dijo Yuki entusiasmado.

"No será así, ¡yo los atraparé a ustedes!" Contestó Saber.

"¿Queeee?" Dijeron los tres jóvenes.

"Así es, yo les daré la ventaja de cinco minutos, eso les dará tiempo para esconderse, espero que puedan darme buena pelea" Habló entusiasmado Saber.

Mientras Ratchet abría el puente terrestre, Soundbee y Elita se transformaban al igual que Savage, Mientras tanto Yuki estaba listo dentro de la Hummer.

"Utilicen todo lo que tengan a su alcance" Decía el médico.

El puente espacial había trasladado a los jóvenes a una región selvática, mientras salían del túnel Yuki y Soundbee venían molestando a Elita y en una tonada muy pegajosa se burlaban: "Ya tiene novio, Ya tiene novio".

"¡Basta Chicos, qué no se dan cuenta que es una distracción! No me digan que ya olvidaron las clases de los tíos Bulkhead y Bumblebee". Lo dijo con cierto coraje.

Los chicos recapacitaron, entonces acordaron en separarse para que su perseguidor no los atrapara, Soundbee se fue por la izquierda, mientras que Yuki tomaba hacia la derecha, Elita y Savage se fueron hacia el frente.

**La estrategia del cazador**

Yuki avanzaba a toda velocidad, sin embargo, un grupo de rocas hizo que se detuviera, de inmediato se transformó y disparó sobre ellas.

"¡Vaya, estuvo cerca!" dijo agitado Yuki, sin embargo observó que una gran sombra estaba a sus espaldas, intentó disparar pero fue en vano, Star Saber lo tomó por las muñecas y rápidamente lo esposó.

"Tú eres Yukio Darby ¿verdad? Tu posición en el equipo es servir de francotirador. Tu punto débil es que aceleras demasiado y descuidas tus espaldas, debes evitar eso porque si un decepticon te ataca por la espalda, difícilmente lo estarás contando". Dijo Saber.

"Sí Señor" dijo con una voz que indicaba cierta desilusión.

"Estas aprendiendo jovencito" habló el mecha animándolo, "Me comentaron que tu vehículo aún no tiene nombre, ¿qué te parece el nombre de Silvershot?".

Un grito de alegría en Yuki despertó, Star Saber dijo que lo esperara porque aún le quedaban dos fugitivos por atrapar.

Quince minutos después, el viajero galáctico encontró rastros de neumáticos. Con cautela siguió cada una de las rodadas, éstas las conducían hacia el interior de una cueva, y con precaución ingresó en él. Repentinamente se escuchó un disparo ocasionando un derrumbe, lo cual hizo que la cueva se bloqueara: Era Soundbee.

El joven bot festejaba, pero de repente un disparo hizo que las piedras se destruyeran. Bee inició la huída transformándose en el camaro. Por su parte, Saber se transformó en avión y desde el aire disparaba, Soundbee trataba de esquivarlos, pero uno de ellos le alcanzó y perdió el control, sin embargo alcanzó a transformarse y soltó un disparo que rozo el ala izquierda del Brainmaster.

Saber se transformó en su segunda forma y Bee inició un ataque frontal, teniendo como arma una cuchilla. Bee intentaba golpearlo, pero Saber tenía experiencia y con movimientos rápidos, logró derribar al autobot amarillo.

"Neil Soundbee, es muy buena la velocidad en tu forma vehículo y fue muy creativo dejar las huellas a la orilla de la cueva, necesitas mejorar tu puntería como a su vez la velocidad en el ataque frontal. Bumblebee es afortunado en tenerte como hijo".- Respondió el mecha. "Ahora voy activar el sistema de tele transportación de las esposas para que le hagas compañía a tu amigo Yuki".

A pesar de que había perdido, Soundbee emitía gestos alegres, ya que la observación que le hacía el mecha sabía que era muy valiosa.

Muy a lo lejos Elita y Savage se internaban en la profundidad de la selva, la femme roja recordaba que algo similar había vivido su mamá con Optimus, sin embargo, aunque procuraba estar concentrada, el beso de Saber la desconcertó, pero rápidamente desechó la idea cuando por clave Morse Yuki le comunicaba que tanto él como Soundbee habían sido capturados. Ahora ella tenía dos opciones: Rescatar a sus amigos o vencer a Saber en combate.

"En una situación como ésta, es conveniente confiar más en los audios, así que tendré que desactivar mis ópticos por un momento, Tú sentido del Olfato Savage me será útil ahora". Dijo la femme.

En una posición de meditación Elita se concentraba por escuchar y Savage estaba en alerta.

El sonido de la turbina de un avión hizo que Elita activara sus ópticos, sin embargó escuchó que alguien se transformaba, con una seña hizo que Savage se ocultara. Ella estaba alerta. Por instinto, la femme hizo que su cuerpo se fuera hacia atrás ya que había alcanzado escuchar un disparo. De inmediato Elita sacó su espada y los disparos se hacían de forma constante.

La femme como si fuera un ninja movía su arma con la mayor velocidad deteniendo el impacto de los disparos de Saber. Posteriormente salió de manera tranquila el Brainmaster.

"Elita Elisa Prime, hija de Optimus y Arcee Prime, apenas tienes dos días con tu modo vehículo, has desarrollado buenas habilidades en tiro como en el combate frontal, tienes buena técnica con la espada, sin embargo, tu punto débil es que no crees en tus habilidades, porque piensas que no eres digna de utilizar el rango de Prime, será mejor que te rindas, no tienes esperanzas de ganar".

"Hablas demasiado Saber" dijo en tono retador, ella emitió un silbido y por la retaguardia Savage se lanzó en contra del mecha, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y velozmente la femme se acercó y le dio dos golpes: uno en el vientre y otro en el mentón, dejándolo en el suelo. Savage se transformó en arma.

Saber se levantó y lanzó una mirada retadora a la femme. Activó su armadura y su estatura aumentó. Elita tenía miedo pero su máscara le ayudó a disimular.

"Eres buena oponente Elita, por favor no me decepciones". Star Saber había sacado su espada y se lanzó al ataque.

La joven femme también atacó y ambas espadas chocaron entre sí, cada uno de los oponentes daba lo mejor de sí. Elita creía que Saber por su estatura perdería velocidad pero se había equivocado, por otra parte Star admiraba el valor que tenía. El calor de la batalla se incrementaba que sin darse cuenta llegaron a la orillas de una cascada, La femme no podía resistir el ritmo de batalla lo cual hizo que el mecha proyectara un golpe que hizo a Elita perder su arma. Esta salió volando por los aires.

"Espero que sepas nadar Star Saber".

Sin dudarlo, Elita se arrojó a las cataratas, logró alcanzar su espada, mientras caía se transformó en su modo humano. Saber había quedado impresionado. De repente se transformó de nuevo en avión y sobrevoló donde había caído la joven, probablemente intuía que Elita estaba bajo el agua nadando en el sentido de la corriente. Saber se alejó del lugar.

Elita observaba todo desde las profundidades, cuando vio que no estaba el mecha, salió del agua junto con Savage, ambos lucían exhaustos. Al llegar a la orilla, la joven se acostó y el Pastor Alemán también hizo lo mismo.

"Escúchame con atención Savage, busca a Yuki y a Soundbee, tú los vas a rescatar, yo seré la distracción del Brainmaster". El can se incorporó y de inmediato fue a cumplir la órden.

"Soy una Prime y no me vencerás fácilmente" Se dijo así misma.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban decidió tomar un descanso para recuperar el aliento. Sintiéndose segura, se transformó en su modo vehículo, pero su velocidad era baja y procuraba no emitir sonidos.

Tenía sus audios a todo lo que daba, procuraba acercarse a donde estaban Yuki y Soundbee pero aún se encontraba lejos. Un sonido hizo que la femme se escondiera, era Star Saber. Y traía entre sus brazos a Savage. Elita estaba sóla.

"Gracias amigo por guiarme pero debo terminar ésto, más al rato jugamos" Dijo animado.

La femme no podía explicar por qué tenía esa extraña sensación ante el mecha, pero recordando a sus padres hizo a un lado ese tipo de pensamientos. Los ópticos de Elita lucían agotados, habían perdido de vista a su rival.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, sus audios identificaron que alguien le había ganado la posición trasera y de forma muy discreta volvió a tomar la espada.

"No voy a perder contra él" se dijo a sí misma.

De forma súbita Elita ataca por la espalda con su espada, para su sorpresa, Saber atrapa el golpe con la palma de sus manos y le arrebata su arma. Confundida, Elita ataca con todas sus fuerzas a su rival, pero no lograba acertarle un golpe. La derrota era inminente.

Como último recurso, Elita empezó a correr a toda velocidad, pero Star le seguía muy de cerca. El mecha da un salto, logrando derribar a la femme. Esta quiere escapar, pero el brainmaster le sujeta ambos brazos, su rostro se acerca a la de la femme. Ambas miradas se encuentran. El sonido del viento se hizo presente.

De repente la escena es interrumpida, un rugido poderoso hizo estremecer el lugar. El mecha ayuda a incorporarse a la femme.

"Chicos, Saber, deben trasladarse a las coordenadas que les voy a enviar. Arcee requiere de su apoyo". Era la voz de Bulkhead y el tono que tenía indicaba que había problemas.

"**Espero sus críticas y comentarios, de antemano les agradezco el seguimiento a esta historia".**


	5. El rugido del León

**¡La aventura Continúa! Espero que disfruten éste capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Poco a poco subirán de intensidad los próximos capítulos.**

**TRANFORMERS UNLIMITED**

_**Capítulo 5: El rúgido del León**_

_**(La creación de Primus)**_

Después de haber escuchado a Bulkhead, Saber activó el dispositivo de teletransportación de las esposas, y súbitamente aparecieron Yuki y Soundbee. El Brainmaster les quitó las esposas y les explicó que los ejercicios habían terminado y que una nueva misión los esperaba. Sin embargo, Elita estaba totalmente agotada. Saber sugirió que se transformara en su modo orgánico y viajara con Yuki en la Hummer.

Silvershot, Soundbee y Saber se transformaron en su modo vehículo y se trasladaban a las coordenadas proporcionadas. Durante el trayecto, Yuki le preguntó a la peliroja si había logrado darle batalla a Saber, la joven respondió que había dado lo mejor de sí, pero que no pudo ganarle. Elita quedó pensativa y miró a Savage:

"Muéstrame, ¿cómo te encontró Star Saber? Tenías una misión" Preguntó en forma dudosa Elita.

"De hecho Savage si nos encontró, pero nosotros le dijimos que Saber estaba cerca y que huyera" dijo Yuki.

Savage, por medio de su collar proyectaba la escena y Elita miraba con atención:

Las imágenes confirmaban lo que Yuki había dicho, conforme avanzaba la escena, se podía observar que el can intentaba llegar a ellos por otro camino, de forma repentina, Savage cayó a un agujero e intentaba salir de ahí, posteriormente vio que Star Saber ayudaba a sacarlo. El can agradecido le lamía el rostro y Saber se reía.

"Savage Prime, no creas que me había olvidado de ti: Te has convertido en la mascota del equipo y fiel amigo de Elisa, conozco tus funciones de defensa y ataque, lo que te hace falta a ti es entrenamiento para este tipo de situación, algo me dice que tendré que entrenar a todo el equipo" Decía con cierto regocijo el Brainmaster.

La joven sentía algo en su interior cuando escuchaba a hablar al viajero galáctico.

"¡Savage, eres un traidor!" Dijeron en tono de broma y riéndose los jóvenes. El can emitió un gemido como dando a entender que se disculpaba por ello, su ama le acarició y le regaló una mirada tierna.

"No es tu culpa" Habló con voz dulce Elita, el can emitió un ladrido, estaba animado.

**El aviso de Primus**

Ahora veremos lo que sucedía en la base Omega Uno. La narración de los hechos se daba a la par durante los ejercicios que los jóvenes y Star Saber realizaban en la selva.

Ratched y Bumblebee en compañía de Fowler habían salido hacía los cuarteles de defensa terrestre con el fin de dar a conocer lo sucedido en el consejo de Guerra. Bulkhead y Arcee se quedaron en la base y por vía satelital seguían de cerca la "Cacería de Star Saber".

"Ya tenía años que no mirábamos un entrenamiento de éstos" hablaba Bulkhead "Me recuerda cuando tú y Prime se enfrentaron por primera vez".

"¿Todavía lo recuerdas Bulkhead?" Arcee estaba media sonrojada.

"Cómo olvidarlo: nosotros estábamos preocupados y a la vez manteníamos la expectativa que podrías vencer a Optimus a pesar de tus condiciones, pero lo que más nos impactó fue…"

"Ya lo sé Bulk… y fue tanto el impacto que decidieron tomar una fotografía satelital de aquel momento" La femme azul sentía un poco de pena. "Y ahora esa evidencia está en el cuarto de Elita. Nunca olvidaré el rostro de mi pequeña cuando vió esa foto: sus ópticos se iluminaban, estaba feliz". Suspiró.

"Después de ese entrenamiento, ustedes intentaron disimular su relación, nosotros en el fondo deseábamos decirles que no sintieran vergüenza, pero poco a poco se dieron las cosas". Tomó un respiro el autobot. "Fue un gran gesto de tu parte ceder la habitación de Optimus a tu hija".

"Más bien, el gesto se los debo a ustedes ya que no se opusieron en ello, todos seguimos amando a Optimus". Una pequeña lágrima rodaba por las mejillas de la femme.

Una alarma hizo que el ambiente cambiara, era un portal espacial que se abría en la zona donde Star Saber y los chicos realizaban sus prácticas.

"¿Será el enemigo?" Cuestionó el mecha verde.

La femme azul, había entrado en una especie de trance, y escuchaba una voz que inspiraba sabiduría y respeto: Era Primus.

"Arcee Prime, ha llegado el momento del que **hemos **hablado con anterioridad, Ya **sabes** qué hacer".

"No Bulkhead, es Primus: Acaba de enviar a su nueva creación. Prepara el puente terrestre, voy a entrar en acción. Si fuera necesario avisa a los chicos y a Saber para que puedan apoyarme" Dijo Arcee en tono de mando.

Bulkhead, sin cuestionar ejecutó la orden, de forma inmediata, la femme se transformó en su modo vehículo y entró al puente terrestre.

Arcee había llegado a la zona donde se presentaba la alerta, de inmediato, hizo un reconocimiento del lugar, para su sorpresa encontró que había huellas pero éstas eran demasiado grandes para que un jaguar o una pantera lo hubieran ocasionado. Con cautela, fue siguiendo las marcas. La femme activando sus audios escuchaba al viento, el agua y el sonido de las aves, sin embargo un sonido hizo que se detuviera: Escuchó la respiración de un felino. Una brisa cálida sentía la femme a sus espaldas.

"¡Hay no!" Pensó ella… de forma lenta y con cautela, ella se dio la vuelta y observó que a sus espaldas estaba un Beast gigantesco: Su cuerpo tenía partes que oscuras con blanco, sus garras al igual que su cabeza eran doradas, se observaba que en la parte del lomo salían dos alas de avión similares a los de su amigo Star Saber. Podía describirse que la beast tenía forma de un "León con alas".

Un rúgido salió de aquella bestia, la femme estaba ante una encrucijada: si enfrentarlo ella sóla o ahuyentarlo. Sabía que debía actuar de prisa.

"¡Atrápame si puedes lindo gatito!" Dijo la femme y transformándose en su modo motocicleta emprendió la huída, el beast la seguía de cerca. Las maniobras que aplicaba la femme eran moverse en zig-zag.

"Es muy rápido" pensaba con optimismo, a pesar de ser una situación muy comprometida, por alguna razón la femme no le preocupaba, sino que sentía una alegría en su interior. De repente, el beast da un salto gigantesco por encima de la femme, evitándole cualquier medio de escape. El sonido de fricción de las llantas fue tal que provocaron cierta irritación a la bestia.

Repentinamente, Un avión de combate pasa por encima del león, transformándose: Era Star Saber.

"Necesito ganar tiempo Saber, no sé si puedas contenerlo por un minuto, procura no lastimarlo". Dijo la femme mientras se ponía en una posición de meditación.

Aquel beast observaba la escena, de inmediato se lanzó a atacar, pero Star Saber procura contener la arremetida de la bestia. Yuki, Soundbee y Elita acababan de llegar cuando vieron lo que sucedía, de inmediato Yuki se transformaba en Silvershot y Soundbee en modo robot. La peliroja estaba agotada pero no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba.

"¡No se metan en ésto chicos! Arcee y yo sabemos lo que hacemos" Dijo el mecha tratando de contener a la bestia.

Al ver la situación, reuniendo su energía Elita se transforma, Savage se vuelve a fusionar en el brazo de la femme, y con espada en mano se colocaba al lado de su madre.

"Arcee, es todo tuyo" Dijo el Brainmaster. Era obvio que sus fuerzas estaban agotadas.

Aquel león mecánico movió con tal fuerza su cabeza, derribando a quien lo contenía, iniciaba de nuevo la embestida, se dirigía hacia Arcee.

"Mamá, espero que tengas algo en mente" Decía preocupada.

Súbitamente la femme abre su pecho y se observa que en su interior no solamente estaba su chispa, sino que alrededor de ella, un aro color plata lo cubría, emitiendo una luz violeta. La bestia al ver aquella luz hizo detener su embestida. Pareciera como si esa luz lo hubiera hipnotizado.

De repente, Arcee empieza a hablar en un idioma que los jóvenes no comprendían, pero al parecer calmaba a la bestia.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Preguntaron los jóvenes.

"Arcee está hablando en cibertroniano antiguo y con la luz de su pecho le indica que ella es amiga de Primus, en otras palabras: Está utilizando por decirlo así, un fragmento de la matriz de liderazgo".

Todo el equipo guardaba silencio y observaban con respeto lo que la femme cromado hacía, los jóvenes pedían a Saber que si podía traducir lo que Arcee decía. El Brainmaster era un bot muy prudente, sabía qué cosas podrían ser reveladas y cuáles tendrían que quedar bajo secreto.

"Arcee le está diciendo: No tengas miedo amigo, Primus te ha enviado como un aliado hacia nosotros. **Somos tu familia**, ahora permíteme calibrarte para que puedas adaptarte a tu nueva forma". Traducía Star Saber.

La femme siguió hablando, los audios de Saber captaron el mensaje y antes de volver a traducir (por el contenido del mensaje) decidió cambiar la intención del mensaje. Los jóvenes estaban inquietos y pedían que continuara como traductor.

"La última frase que dijo fue: Eres bienvenido **gran guerrero**". Dijo el mecha.

"Saber ¿qué significa calibrar?" Era Elita quien hablaba.

"Calibrar es un procedimiento que se realiza con nuevas creaciones, a diferencia de nosotros que pasamos por todos nuestros periodos (infantil, adolescencia y adulta), éste nuevo ser no pasó por éstas etapas, y por el diseño que tiene puedo decir que es un autobot de los denominados "salvajes" ya que cuenta con tres transformaciones, ésta es la primera". Respondió Star.

De forma inmediata el pecho de Arcee se cerró, y caminó hacia el gran león mecánico, colocó su mano en la frente de aquel ser y su rostro expresaba agradecimiento.

"Saber, es tu turno, ahora te corresponde enseñarle a volar" Habló con voz de mando la femme azul.

Inmediatamente Saber se transforma, la bestia imitaba al Brainmaster y también él se transformaba en un avión de combate. Ambos bots se dispusieron a emprender el vuelo. Todos los demás observaban el espectáculo.

"¡Tia Arcee eres muy valiente!" Dijo Silvershot.

La femme sonrío. Elita guardaba en el fondo de su ser una profunda admiración hacia su madre.

De repente, Elita tomó la palabra.

"Mamá, por favor dile a Star Saber que regrese, todos corremos peligro."

Soundbee y Yuki se dieron cuenta que Elita había tenido esa reacción aquella noche del concierto, Yuki apoyó a Elita y le expuso el por qué debía hacerle caso a su hija.

La femme azul daba la instrucción de que los dos aviones regresaran, de forma inmediata asi lo hicieron los dos autobots. Saber volvió a transformarse y el otro bot regresaba a su modo bestia.

"Elita, saca a nuestro amigo león de aquí, todavía no está calibrado y tú te encuentras demasiado agotada, no estás en condiciones de pelear. Saber, Soundbee y Silvershot (porque ya estoy enterada del nuevo nombre de Yuki) vamos a contenerlos." Dijo en voz de mando.

La bestia movía su cabeza como dando a entender que deseaba llevar a la femme sobre su lomo. La joven Elita tenía un poco de miedo pero el ejemplo de su madre le motivo a montarlo. Ambos bots iniciaban la huída por tierra.

Los audios de Arcee percibieron el sonido de dos aviones, y ordenó a sus amigos que estuvieran alerta: Los dos aviones se detuvieron en el aire, uno de ellos tenía un color verde esmeralda y otro de ellos era de color negro, aunque se veía que éste último tenía piezas de otros bots. Arcee logró reconocer al bot negro y Saber al otro bot.

"¡No puede ser!" dijeron Arcee y Saber.

Los bots iniciaron su secuencia de transformación, ambos tenían el logo decepticon.

"¡Buenos días Saber, pensé que no te volvería a ver otra vez!" Dijo el bot verde.

"¡Hola Arcee! ¿Me extrañaste?" Habló el bot negro de forma burlona.

"Liozack" "Starscream" dijeron los autobots mayores.

**La dama y el León**

Mientras eso ocurría, Elita y la bestia había llegado a una región espesa donde difícilmente podrían encontrarlos por vía aérea. El león se detuvo y se inclinó para bajar a la femme, Ella usaba su máscara, no quería que el bot sintiera desconfianza. Sin embargo su chispa empezó a reaccionar cuando estaba al lado de aquel ser, un sentimiento brotó dentro de ella, que lo motivaba a protegerlo.

"No sé si puedas comprenderme, ya que no soy buena con el cibertroniano antiguo" Decía tímidamente la joven. "Me llamo Elita Prime o Elita Elisa Prime (ya sabes cómo son nuestros padres), y me siento igual que tú confundida, ya que recientemente me dieron el rango de Prime. Mi papá es Optimus Prime, quizás tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlo porque me dijeron que eres de la dimensión de Alpha Trion. Y esa femme valiente, es mi mamá, se llama Arcee Prime. Espero algún día ser como ella."

De forma sorpresiva, de los ojos de la bestia salía una lágrima, Elita pensó que lo había conmovido e instintivamente se acercó hacia donde estaba su cabeza, hizo un lado su máscara y besó dulcemente al león en la parte de su nariz.

"No tengas miedo, amigo mío" Dijo dulcemente la femme.

"Elita"

La femme reaccionó, su voz le resultó familiar pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que la bestia le había hablado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un avión, se escuchaba que se transformaba. Un mensaje por el canal de emergencia llegaba a sus audios; era la voz de su madre en el cuál le indicaba que un decepticon llamado Liozack andaba en su posición.

"Por favor amigo no te muevas, voy a protegerte" Habló Elita.

De forma inmediata se transformó en modo vehículo, Savage lo acompañaba a la par, los sensores del can percibieron un sonido, un león gigantesco de color verde salía de entre la maleza y se disponía atacar; era Liozack, rápidamente, Elita y Savage se vuelven a unirse para la batalla.

"¡Vaya, vaya! No pensé encontrar una versión femenina de Optimus" Dijo en tono retador la bestia mientras se transformaba en su modo robot. "Entrégame a la bestia y te perdonaré la vida".

"No estoy dispuesta a negociar Liozack, por cierto mi nombre es Elita Prime y como puedes ver me encargo de los negocios de la familia".

La joven se lanzó a la batalla, lo mismo hizo el decepticon, éste último era un experto con la espada. Elita lograba defenderse, pero Liozack tenía experiencia, el cansancio de Elita era evidente y Liozack sacó ventaja, un golpe le dio el decepticon y la femme cayó a tierra.

De la nada, salió el león autobot y se lanzó contra Liozack, sus garras hirieron sus hombros, parecía que deseaba desfigurar el rostro del decepticon. Liozack aplicó sus fuerzas en sus piernas, quitándose de encima al león que salió disparado por los aires.

Para la sorpresa de todos, el León se transformaba en modo robot, su aspecto era de color negro, con vivos dorados, el casco era de un león, tenía un semblante único. Liozack se transformó en su modo avión y emprendía la huída, el autobot utilizó su arma: un gran rifle (parecido al de Optimus) y emitió un disparo que hirió el ala de su oponente.

El resto del equipo autobot se incorporó al lugar (ya que habían logrado contener a Starscream), y encontraron que el nuevo autobot ayudaba a Elita incorporarse. Arcee su madre se acercó para ver de cerca a su hija como al nuevo bot. Los ópticos de éste último miraban de forma especial a la femme azul.

"Mamá, no te preocupes, él salvó mi vida" decía Elita con dificultad.

Arcee besó la mejilla del autobot como gesto de agradecimiento, se notaba que el bot estaba un poco sonrojado. Ambas femmes le preguntaron si tenía un nombre.

"Pueden llamarme: Victory Leo" contestó el nuevo autobot.

Un portal terrestre se activó y todos ingresaron a la base. Al parecer todos tenían muchas cosas que compartir con el resto del equipo.


	6. Dudas que matan

**TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED **

**Capítulo 6: Dudas que matan**

Liozack y Starscream llegaban a la base decepticon, ambos sabían que la misión que tenían no había sido un fracaso "en cierta forma". ¿Por qué se arriesgarían a revelarse como tal ante los autobots? Esa era la interrogante.

Los susodichos ya se habían reportado, por tal razón ya no hubo la necesidad de decir que había malas noticias. El primero en hablar fue Starscream:

"Fuimos a comprobar las palabras del espía, y todo lo que nos dijo fue verdad, al parecer el ataque al estadio despertó la curiosidad de Star Saber".

"El autobot creado por Primus posee las mismas transformaciones que yo, pero nunca lo ví utilizando la espada" respondió Liozack.

La mujer rubia escuchaba detenidamente a los bots.

"¿Averiguaron más sobre esos chiquillos que juegan a ser autobots?" preguntaba en forma curiosa la mujer.

"Así es: El autobot plateado se hace llamar Silvershot y el camaro amarillo lo llaman Soundbee y por lo que noto, el tonto de Bumblebee tiene un hijo". Hablaba despectivamente Starscream.

"¿Y quién es la femme que se hace parecer a Optimus Prime?" Quien hablaba era la voz femenina de la silueta negra.

"Elita Prime" contestó sin dar muchos titubeos Liozack. "Se ve que es buena guerrera, para mi fortuna estaba agotada, tuvo suerte de que no le atravesara la garganta con mi espada, ya que ese Beast me atacó por sorpresa" decía con cierta fanfarronería.

Los ojos de la silueta femenina estaban llenos de odio, deseaba abandonar el lugar y buscar a la femme roja.

"Espera querida" dijo la voz rubia… "Sé que te duele ver que tu enemiga tenga una hija del último Prime, pero quédate tranquila… pronto tendrás la oportunidad de herirla en donde más le duele".

"¡¿Hasta cuándo podremos volver a nuestros cuerpos?!" gritó desesperado una sombra.

"Megatrón, no te irrites, estoy trabajando en ello, no es nada fácil estabilizar las chispas de ustedes, por ahora tienes un cuerpo tecno orgánico y sé que no te gusta eso… y es por ésa soberbia que tienes, que has perdido las batallas. Aprende de tu Emperador que está calmado".

"Por ahora" murmuraba entre dientes el susodicho.

"Sería muy fácil enviar ahora a nuestros soldados pero esto requiere de inteligencia y no de desesperación. Serán muy pocos ataques, pocos pero contundentes". Finalizó la mujer rubia.

**Secretos que se revelan**

Al día siguiente, en la base Omega, Arcee Prime manda a llamar a todos los autobots y a Fowler para que se reunieran con el fin de darles a conocer sobre los hechos de ayer.

Star Saber fue el primero en hablar explicando que Liozack y Starscream habían atacado mientras estaban en el proceso de calibrado de Victory Leo. El Brainmaster explicaba que era muy raro que hayan decidido a atacar cuando estaban en desventaja.

Elita explicaba que Liozack deseaba al autobot salvaje, pero que había algo que no cuadraba en la historia: ¿Por qué el decepticon no le dio batalla a Victory Leo si no estaba calibrado al cien por ciento?

"Lo que querían es información y la consiguieron" Habló Victory Leo "Ellos desean conocer a qué se están enfrentando".

"Conociendo a Liozack, creo que buscaráatacar cuando menos lo esperemos, y si él está acá, todo apunta a que Deathsaurus también se encuentra en el planeta". Habló Saber.

"¿Quién es ése sujeto?" se escuchó la voz de Fowler.

"Es el emperador de los decepticons. Pensé que lo había derrotado, pero veo que me equivoqué." decía el Brainmaster como si tuviera culpa.

"No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, así como nosotros encontramos la manera de contactar a los nuestros, también nuestros enemigos harían lo mismo, era de esperarse" Dijo Arcee.

"Mamá, es decir, comandante Prime: Ví que cuando hiciste contacto con Victory Leo algo estaba protegiendo tu chispa, se me ha enseñado que la matriz de liderazgo se perdió junto con mi padre el Comandante Optimus Prime y acá Saber dijo que eso es un fragmento de dicha matriz".

Cuando Victory y Arcee escuchaban a hablar a la joven con respeto y más cuando se trataba de su Padre, más la admiraban.

Bumblebee, Ratchet y Bulkhead desconocían eso de Arcee. Ésta última volvió a tomar la palabra para aclarar eso.

"Cómo bien saben, la matriz de liderazgo se perdió, sin embargo Primus y la Allspark decidieron crear una nueva matriz de liderazgo, pero está dividida en tres partes".

Todos los presentes reaccionaron sorprendidos.

"En mi interior hay un fragmento y otros dos Prime tienen las dos partes. Primus, Alpha Traion y yo acordamos en no revelar quien posee las otras partes para evitar que caiga en manos de nuestros enemigos. Esto sólo lo sabían Star Saber y Ultra Magnus".

"Lo que viste Elita, no era todo el potencial del fragmento" Argumentó el Brainmaster.

"¿Quieres que informe de esto a mis superiores?" Preguntó Fowler.

"No." Respondió de forma contundente la femme azul. "No es porque desconfíe de ellos, sino que a raíz de los incidentes, he notado que alguien está filtrando la información a nuestros enemigos. Ahora imagínate lo que harían si supieran de la existencia de la matriz de liderazgo".

"Eso aclara todo mamá" Dijo entusiasmada la femme roja, aunque se había olvidado del protocolo "Ahora entiendo por qué los decepticons dijeron al verme: Optimus sigue con vida".

Las palabras de la joven autobot causaron conmoción en la sala. Los presentes pedían que explicara a detalle.

"Vean amigos, el día del ataque en el estadio, uno de ellos dijo que Optimus sigue con vida, y si recordamos la última persona en poseer la matriz de liderazgo era mi padre. Y mi chispa tiene la energía de mis padres, la matriz de liderazgo era activada por la energía de mí padre. Los decepticons quieren la matriz de liderazgo para poder estabilizar las chispas de sus amigos."

Los presentes admiraban la capacidad de deducción de la joven.

"¿Cuál es tu fundamento jovencita?" Dijo Fowler.

La joven autobot sacó un juego de documentos impresos: era el informe de Raph sobre el análisis del decepticon que había decapitado. Ella explicaba que lo había leído con detalle, sobre todo sugirió que leyeran cuidadosamente el resumen general de la investigación. Repentinamente la joven se levanta, retirándose del lugar.

"¿A dónde vas Elita?" Preguntó Saber, "Todavía no ha terminado la reunión".

"Lo que viene en el documento corresponde a Tio Ratchet y a Fowler, ellos podrán explicarle a detalles, yo también tengo responsabilidades y debo cumplir con mis tareas". Esta frase lo decía mientras se transformaba en su lado humano.

La joven abandonaba el salón.

**Desahogo**

Habiendo pasado la reunión, todos los presentes se retiraban a cumplir sus deberes, mientras tanto, el recién llegado se encontraba en su habitación. Se miraba constantemente al espejo. Sus ópticos manifestaban odio y tristeza.

Lograba apreciar sus nuevos colores, como a su vez la estructura de su cuerpo, le llamaba la atención su rostro: sin ningún rasguño. El casco que le adornaba en forma de león le daba un aspecto salvaje.

Un recuerdo pasó por su mente, veía a una femme que le decía suavemente: "Te amo y siempre te amaré".

De forma inmediata, el mecha da un golpe al espejo, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Su golpe era tan poderoso que hizo vibrar las habitaciones.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escucha. Victory Leo no voltea, de repente, siente que una mano delicada toca su hombro. El autobot lentamente se da la vuelta y observa que es la femme azul quién le había regalado un beso el día anterior.

La femme observa el espejo hecho añicos, comprendía la situación por lo que el nuevo autobot pasaba.

"Lamento el destrozo comandante" Dijo el mecha a modo de disculpa.

Los ópticos de la femme miraban con ternura a ese ser, una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, el mecha no soportaba ver tristeza en el rostro de ella.

"Sé lo que sientes y si aún recuerdas quien eres, te estaré esperando en la sala de entrenamiento" Dijo la femme con la mayor sinceridad posible.

En ese mismo momento, pero en otro lugar de la base, Star Saber, quién comprendía muy bien por lo que Arcee estaba pasando decidió llevar a Elita y a Soundbee a otro lugar. La Prime Mayor le había pedido que los tres chicos no estuvieran presentes. Yuki no estaba en la base, sus padres le habían pedido que los acompañara a Japón por negocios.

La joven Prime sabía que algo no andaba bien y por señas se comunicaba con Yuki explicándole sus dudas. Por tal razón pidió a su mentor Star Saber que Savage se quedara en la base, ya que en la sesión anterior resintió el cansancio. El Brainmaster confío en las palabras de Elita, sin embargo, ella le había pedido a su amigo canino que grabara todo lo que sucediera en la base, ya que el can no podía despertar sospecha.

Arcee ordenó que Bumblebee, Ratchet y Bulkhead estuvieran al pendiente de lo que sucedía en la sala de entrenamiento. El argumento que la femme dio fue que Victory Leo no estaba calibrado al cien por ciento.

La femme se colocó en una posición de meditación, esperando a que el autobot salvaje llegara. Unos pasos se escucharon, Victory Leo había llegado.

De repente, Arcee hace señas de que Ratchet cierre la puerta. La voz de la femme se escucha y pronuncia unas palabras que en el mecha produjeron una mezcla de emociones:

"Códigos ILYOP – ILYA" Ordenó la femme.

Los tres autobots sabían lo que esos códigos significaban: Eran los códigos de una simulación de entrenamiento de nivel 10 que Arcee y Optimus habían desarrollado en común.

Aparecieron en el salón de entrenamiento varias armas que estaban ocultas en las paredes y techo del salón, súbitamente empezaron a dispararse, Arcee se mueve lo más rápido que puede esquivando cada disparo, Victory por su parte utiliza su arma y va destruyendo cada arma. La femme hace lo mismo, pero utilizando sus cuchillas.

Los disparos desaparecen, pero el peligro no terminaba ahí, el piso, las paredes y el techo formaban una red eléctrica. Los duelistas tenían que ser cuidadosos, la electricidad del piso era tolerable, pero las otras secciones aumentaban los niveles de energía.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a atacarse.

Una conversación en cibertroniano antiguo se desarrollaba, quienes estaban de espectadores podían comprenderlos claramente, era raro ver a dos oponentes "dialogar en plena pelea".

"¿Por qué me haces esto Arcee?" decía con un dolor espiritual el mecha.

"¡Recuerda quién eres!" contestaba la femme.

"¡Mírame Arcee en lo que me he convertido, éste no soy yo!" Gritaba con dolor mientras lanzaba un golpe. La femme logra esquivarlo y continúa hacia adelante.

"¡Eres tú Optimus Prime, el autobot a quien yo amo!" Dijo la femme con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los expectadores no podían dar crédito a lo que Arcee decía, su gran líder estaba vivo.

"No es cierto, éste es el cuerpo de alguien salvaje, de alguien que inspira miedo".

"Reacciona Prime, tú has sido el mejor líder que hemos tenido, ahora tenemos una nueva misión, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado. Tu esencia no ha cambiado y eso es lo que más importa, eres tú mismo".

Los puños de ambos chocan con violencia, Arcee sale proyectada hacia la pared tocando la malla eléctrica un grito de dolor se escucha.

"¡Arcee!" Grita preocupado el mecha.

La femme ignora su situación, esta vez corre hacia adelante y da un gran salto con sus cuchillas en picada, Victory se cruza de brazos para amortiguar el golpe. Los movimientos de la femme se hacen más rápido, Victory logra igualarla en velocidad. Arcee sonríe. Súbitamente la femme impacta al mecha con golpes en la parte baja, logrando tocar su mentón con su puño, pero el mecha aguanta el golpe, y con una sola mano logra agarrar las dos muñecas de la femme.

Viendo la situación, los tres amigos no saben si intervenir, tenían miedo que Victory llegara a herirla gravemente.

"¡Vamos Optimus, golpéame, saca todo tu dolor!" Decía con lágrimas la femme.

El mecha observa la actitud de la femme, le hacía recordar todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer con tal de verlo bien, y ahora, no sería la excepción. El mecha la atrae hacia su pecho, soltándole ambas manos, la estaba abrazando, Arcee correspondía al abrazo, ambos lloraban.

"Perdóname Arcee" Decía entre lágrimas Prime.

"Te amo Optimus" decía suavemente la femme.

La simulación se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron, Ratchet, Bumblebee y Bulkhead tenían los ópticos cubiertos de lágrimas. Victory Leo abrazó a cada uno de ellos.

"¡Comandante Prime!" decían al unísono.

Los que estaban en la base acordaron en guardar el secreto a los muchachos, la base Omega Uno estaba de nuevo con vida, el equipo Prime estaba reunido de nuevo. Sin embargo, Savage quien había grabado todo, era testigo de aquel suceso, cosa que el equipo ignoró por completo.

**Aclaraciones:**

En la serie Transformers Victory, Optimus Prime es gravemente herido, su amigo Star Saber le propone salvarlo pero para ello deja de existir tal como lo conocemos para transformarse en Victory Leo. Esa es una de las curiosidades que tiene ésta serie, quizás algunos si recuerden ese episodio y para otros les sorprenda.

**Espero sus sugerencias, de antemano puedo decir que hay una escena de Pricee pero ando castigando un poco a los protagonistas… De antemano, les agradezco el seguimiento a esta historia.**


	7. La danza de las luciérnagas

**En éste episodio, se narra sobre cómo se da el proceso de la vida en un transformer, aunque él contenido del mismo no está en clasificación M, dejo a su criterio si desean leer el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ésta historia. Agradezco a Skyley Pax ya que, sin su apoyo, no hubiera podido abordar éste tema.**

**Capítulo 7: La Danza de las luciérnagas**

Elita Prime, Soundbee y Star Saber habían salido de la base por petición de Arcee, sin embargo durante su entrenamiento, sufrieron un ataque decepticon. Liozack, Starscream y una femme oscura interrumpían el entrenamiento. La joven autobot enfrentaba a su similar en un ataque frontal.

Su enemiga un poco más alta, la silueta de su cuerpo mostraba que su modo vehículo era una camioneta GMC, pero la forma en que se transformaba indicaba que era un vehículo tripulado. Físicamente, su estructura estaba estilizada, podríamos decir que si Ironhide hubiera tenido alguna hermana, probablemente sería como ella. Ambas femmes intercambiaban palabras.

"Tú eres la hija de Optimus Prime, sabes ambas tenemos algo en común: las dos hemos perdido a nuestros padres".

"¿Acaso tu padre es Megatrón?" replicó la femme roja.

La femme emitió una risa.

"No importa quien haya sido mi padre, lo único que sé es que ustedes lo asesinaron, y por ello van a pagar" Arremetió la femme oscura.

"Por lo menos, dime tu nombre para saber quién me amenaza".

"Puedes llamarme Blackfury" Dijo en forma cortante la decepticon.

Un intercambio de golpes interrumpió dicha conversación, nadie quería ceder terreno, súbitamente, la femme oscura indica a sus compañeros que inicien la retirada. La misión que tenían los decepticons consistía en tomar muestras de energía de los autobots, pero sólo podían realizarse en pleno combate.

Cuando terminó la batalla, los tres autobots volvieron a la base. El ambiente estaba "ordinario" sin embargo cuando Elita vió a Savage, la joven le hizo señas a Soundbee de que lo esperaba en su habitación, ya que necesitaría de su apoyo. Saber no tenía idea de nada.

La joven autobot viendo que su amigo y Savage estaban en su habitación, ella procede a bloquear la puerta para que no sean interrumpidos, y revisa cada lugar, temiendo que hubiera cámaras o algo que indicara que la estuvieran espiando. Ambos jóvenes deciden establecer comunicación en lenguaje sordomudo.

"(¿Cuál es la emergencia Elita? ¿Tiene que ver el hecho de que Savage se haya quedado en la base?)" Pregunta Soundbee.

La joven asiente con la cabeza, por señas llama a Savage y le pide que proyecte lo que grabo, de forma inmediata, ambos jóvenes ven la pelea que tienen Arcee y Victory Leo. Ellos se asustan de la "brutalidad" que tiene el mecha, sin embargo, cuando Victory abraza a su madre y todos los demás también corresponden al abrazo, despertó la duda de Soundbee y Elita.

La peliroja retira el chip del collar de Savage y se lo entrega a Soundbee.

"(Quiero que le envíes esto a tu novia Alison, es buena con los idiomas, tal vez pueda ayudarnos y traducir la conversación, tengo mis sospechas. Si los adultos quieren tener secretos, también nosotros lo tendremos; a esto nos han orillado)" Dijo Elita.

La novia de Soundbee, era una muchacha civil de cybertron, cuyo padre es un distinguido diplomático, ella es estudiante de idiomas en Francia.

Soundbee se retira de la habitación, mientras que Elita, como si fuese un león enjaulado, tenía dudas sobre el comportamiento de su madre, temía que hubiera olvidado el amor de Optimus. Tenía deseos de combatir con Victory Leo y dejarle las cosas en claro.

"¡No permitiré que ese gato galáctico quiera algo romántico con mi madre!"

Para evitar estallar de coraje, Elita se dispone a salir de la base, Ratchet, Bumblebee y Bulkhead la ven salir, en su semblante llevaba una cara de los mil demonios.

"De seguro volvió a perder con Saber" pensaron ellos.

La peliroja decidió salir a correr, cabe aclarar, que en su forma humana, lograba correr a mayor velocidad y a saltar más alto que un ser humano promedio, deseaba sacudir sus ideas, pensar que lo que había visto era sólo un error y esa duda lo mataba. La luna, las estrellas y el desierto eran testigos sobre lo que la joven femme sentía.

Corriendo y sin rumbo fijo, La joven llegó a un parque temático en donde se lograban reproducir diferentes hábitats de la tierra. Decidió dar un paseo y divagar por un instante, de repente, en uno de los espacios, observó que estaba muy oscuro pero que se distinguían varias luces diminutas: eran luciérnagas.

Un ambiente con toques nostálgicos, hicieron que la joven Elita recordara a su padre, sin querer, llegó a recordar la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a ésos animales, desde entonces, un cierto respeto por la vida frágil de aquellas creaturas despertó en la joven.

De repente, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, Elita voltea lentamente: Era Star Saber.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Respondió nerviosa.

"Ví que saliste muy molesta de la base, me preocupé por ti; si quieres puedes decírmelo".

Elita dudaba, tenía miedo que él fuera a decírselo a su madre, guardó silencio. El guerrero intuyó eso, sabía que debía decir algo, no deseaba ver a la joven en esa situación.

"Las luciérnagas me recuerdan el proceso de la vida de un autobot" Dijo Saber.

Esa frase, hizo que Elita volviera en sí y armándose de valor le preguntó a su maestro sobre cómo era concebido un autobot, ya que su mamá y sus tíos no podían explicárselo. El rostro del guerrero estaba rojo, sin duda no esperaba una pregunta de ése tipo.

"Verás Elita: Las luciérnagas son frágiles pero tienen una luz muy única, y si te das cuenta, su vuelo es una especie de danza, algo así ocurre con la vida de un autobot. Cada chispa es una luz derivada de la allspark, quien da la vida a todos los mecanismos. Sin embargo en el nacimiento de un mecanismo existen varios procesos".

"O sea, no es algo como quien dice algo seriado ¿cómo quién sacara una Tablet o un vehículo de la fábrica?". Replicó la joven con extrañeza.

"No lo es. Un procedimiento es por ejemplo, tu tío Bumblebee no tiene esposa, y sin embargo tiene un hijo, la allspark y Primus le concedieron tener un hijo: La allspark tomó la chispa de Bee y de él extrajo un pequeño núcleo de energía, en el cuál transformó una pequeña chispa, o sea a Soundbee".

"Es muy interesante, y en el caso mío; la energía de mis padres corren por toda mi estructura".

Saber, se sentía un poco incómodo pero continúo explicando:

"En tu caso Élita, hay dos probabilidades, pero ambas llevan a lo mismo; la primera (y espero no traumarte) fue por medio de interfaz: A diferencia del vientre humano en donde se produce la gestación, las femmes no tienen un vientre propio, pero la energía que poseen en el momento de estar en…"

El Brainmaster sentía que no iba a poder continuar, Elita estaba por la misma situación, ambos estaban sonrojados.

"Por favor Saber, continúa". Dijo con timidez la joven.

Saber dio un respiro.

"Te decía, el momento de interfaz se produce una excitación muy propia al igual que en los humanos cuando se reproducen, sin embargo cuando un mecha "eyacula" aparte de generarse los transfluidos, emite una sobrecarga, y esa energía produce un choque violento (pero placentero) en ambos cuerpos, esa nueva energía queda almacenada en la chispa de la femme, La allspark vuelve a tomar la chispa de la femme y extrae esa energía para convertirla en nueva chispa".

"Nunca creí que fueras tan explícito, ahora ya no sé si algún día desee tener interfaz con alguien" Elita ya no sabía que cara poner.

"El otro método, quizás el más probable fue, en que tanto las chispas de tus padres, al igual que las luciérnagas, danzaron ante la allspark. Esa danza se hace con respeto, las chispas viajan entre sí, chocan, se funden, vuelven a separarse, como un vaivén, ambas continúan ese ritmo, la allspark complacida, emite una luz brillante y una nueva chispa nace".

"En leguaje humano, quieres decir que ¿Primus y la allspark son como una especie de hospital y médico quienes atienden esas vidas?"

Saber asintió, se sentía aliviado.

"Y en tus condiciones Saber, ¿puedes danzar?"

El Brainmaster cambió su semblante: a pesar que sus lentes ocultaban sus ojos, su mirada estaba triste, con cierta melancolía habló:

"Mi generación, los Brainmaster, fuimos diseñados para proteger a Cybertron y al universo, nuestra chispa no puede efectuar la danza, sin embargo, Primus y la allspark no nos privaron de tener interfaz, ése es el camino que nos dejaron".

Elita se sentía culpable por haber hecho esa pregunta, le había faltado el respeto a su mentor. Sin embargo, ella sacó su celular que traía en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, y activó el volumen a su nivel máximo, dándole reproducir a una canción romántica de Whitney Houston que popularmente se conoce con el nombre de "El Guardaespaldas".

Elita se puso delante de él, tomando su mano y la colocó en su cintura, deseaba bailar con él.

El mecha sentía que una energía muy especial (diferente) recorría su cuerpo.

"Voy a enseñarte algo" Mencionó la peliroja.

Dejándose guiar, Saber se movía lentamente, las luciérnagas ayudaron y proporcionaban un ambiente romántico, Elita deseaba que su mentor no perdiera esa ilusión, una lágrima corría por el rostro del guerrero.

"Esta es una especie de danza, por lo particular lo realizan las parejas que tienen un vínculo matrimonial, o están enamoradas, no lo hacen para reproducirse, lo hacen para establecer un vínculo más allá del físico. Los humanos tienen muchas formas de manifestar su amor."

Saber miraba de forma muy especial a Elita, sin embargo el baile tuvo que interrumpirse, porque ya estaban por cerrar el parque. La joven sentía en su interior que había hecho conexión con su maestro, no sabía si estar feliz o asustada, ya que simplemente escuchó a su interior.

La pareja llegaba a la base Omega Uno, el rostro de ambos estaba en su color. Sin embargo, Arcee estaba preocupada por su hija, La joven pidió que deseaba hablar con ella, ya que tenían muchas cosas que aclarar.

Mientras tanto, Saber estaba sentado en uno de los escalones, cuando notó que Victory Leo lo observaba a detalle. El viajero galáctico, antes de dirigirle la palabra, observó que nadie más estuviera para que pudieran hablar con libertad.

"Óptimus, ¿Recuerdas cuando ambos éramos cadetes en cybertron?".

"Cómo olvidarlo amigo mío, recuerdo que cuando nos separamos y fui nombrado Prime, prometimos que no nos íbamos a enamorar" Dijo con una sonrisa el mecha.

"Pero tú rompiste esa promesa: primero con Elita One y después con Arcee" Argumentó el Brainmaster.

Ambos mechas suspiran.

"Saber, te conozco, tú no eres de los que se quedan en un solo lugar porque sí, hay algo más que te motivó a ayudarnos, y no quiero que salgas con la excusa de que es Deathsaurus".

"Elita". Se limitó a responder.

**Madre e hija**

Mientras los caballeros tenían esa conversación, Elita y su madre tenía la suya, Arcee desconocía que su hija estaba enterada del "entrenamiento" que sostuvo con Victory Leo.

"Elita, tus tíos me dijeron que saliste con una cara de pocos amigos, no sé qué te haya pasado pero quiero ayudarte" Hablaba la femme cromado muy preocupada.

La joven guardaba silencio, deseaba con toda su chispa preguntarle por qué tanta confianza con el recién llegado y procuró hablar con mesura.

"Mamá, seré honesta contigo: Me preocupas. Sé de antemano que ser la Prime Mayor no es nada sencillo, pero por alguna razón me da la impresión que poco a poco te fueras olvidando de papá."

Arcee sabía por qué se lo estaba diciendo, y su preocupación fue mayor cuando vio a su hija derramar lágrimas. La femme azul hubiera deseado decirle que su padre es Victory Leo, pero como militar de alto rango, debía cumplir con su deber. Tuvo que pensar cuidadosamente lo que iba a responderle para no herir la sensibilidad de su hija.

"Querida hija, no ha pasado ni un solo día en que me haya olvidado de pensar en tu padre. Si te refieres a Victory, no te preocupes, él es un gran amigo y desde antes me conocía. Sabe de antemano el amor que le profeso a Optimus y ha procurado defender lo que le pertenece a tu padre."

Elita no podía decirle: "Te ví que él te abrazaba y todos lo abrazaban a él" porque se daría cuenta que la había espiado, pero el sentir sus palabras hicieron reconfortar su espíritu.

"¿Recuerdas Elita, lo que me decías cuando eras pequeña?" preguntó animándola.

"Lo recuerdo mamá" decía con cierta sonrisa "Mi mamá tiene un novio que es mi papá".

"¿Te haría sentir mejor si le dices eso a Victory?"

"Creo que tendría que cambiar la frase, ya que soy mayor de edad".

Ambas femmes se reían, Arcee abrazaba a Elita con mucho amor.

"Cambiando el tema, dime ¿Qué tal te ha parecido tu mentor?"

La joven estaba sonrojada, nunca imaginó que su mamá se diera cuenta de ello.

"Es un gran guerrero y me agrada" Dijo tímidamente.

Arcee sonreía, le hacía recordar cuando en ella empezaba a surgir un sentimiento diferente hacia su líder, Optimus. La comprendía perfectamente.

La escena es interrumpida por una frecuencia de radio que provenía del brazalete de Elisa, era Raph que pedía hablar con ella en privado. La joven se retira, pero antes de que ella saliera de la habitación, su madre le dijo una frase, lo que causó en el rostro de Elita una gran alegría.

"Elita, tu padre y yo te hicimos con mucho amor, no sólo fue interfaz, fue también una danza única. El gesto que hiciste con Saber no lo olvidará jamás".

Arcee había escuchado la conversación que sostuvo su hija con su maestro, Saber había activado su canal de baja frecuencia para informarle que buscaría a su hija, pero por descuido de éste último se olvidó de apagarlo.


	8. Base Orion Pax

**Capítulo 8: Base **_**Orion Pax**_

Con el transcurso de la noche, la mayor parte de los autobots descansaba en sus habitaciones. Era la media noche, unos pasos sigilosos avanzaban, ¿quién podía estar despierto a esas horas? El extraño continúa su recorrido y se detiene en una de las puertas: La habitación de Victory Leo.

De forma cuidadosa, ingresa a ese espacio de privacidad. Victory estaba dormido, sin embargo, sus audios alcanzan a percibir que alguien ha entrado a su habitación. Teniendo experiencia, finge estar dormido. El extraño dice una frase, lo llama por su nombre.

"Victory Leo".

Victory reconoce la voz de quien le habla, era "su voz" quien le hablaba. El mecha activaba sus ópticos, y logra incorporarse: alcanza a ver al extraño que está frente a él. El rostro del mecha se contiene porque no quiere demostrar temor, ya que ve que ése extraño es él: Optimus Prime.

"Victory Leo: tengo entendido que eres un gran guerrero, pero no por tener buenas referencias significa que puedes tomar lo que no te corresponde." Dijo aquel ser.

"¿Dime quién rayos eres, impostor?" replicó el mecha.

"Me extraña que alguien como tú no me reconozca, he regresado de la muerte para advertirte que por tu bien, no te quieras pasar de listo con Arcee, ella es mía".

Victory Leo deseaba reírse ante tal situación.

"Vaya, por lo visto M.E.C.H se lució esta vez; es la segunda vez que hacen un clon mío". Dijo el mecha.

Aquel extraño (quien representaba a Optimus) una extraña sensación le paralizaba el cuerpo, pero tenía que continuar con esto.

"Te lo advierto, Arcee es mía, atente a las consecuencias".

Victory Leo empieza hablar en cibertroniano antiguo, el extraño no logra comprender, sin embargo Victory toma de nuevo la palabra.

"Ahora no me queda la menor duda que eres un impostor: el verdadero Optimus Prime habla cibertroniano antiguo, podrás tener mi apariencia física, pero no tienes mi esencia".

Diciendo esto Victory intenta golpear a quien lo imitaba, pero con un movimiento hábil, el extraño logra evadirlo. Ambos mechas emprenden la persecución, sin embargo, el extraño suelta una granada de humo, haciendo que Victory se detuviera.

Dicha persecución hizo que Arcee saliera de su habitación, miraba que Victory Leo lucía agitado, de inmediato corrió a auxiliarlo.

"Arcee, creo que M.E.C.H. logró infiltrarse a la base, hay un clon mío, pero lucía diferente".

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Arcee activa la alarma general, todos los autobots despiertan y se reúnen en el cuarto de control. La Prime Mayor explica lo ocurrido, de inmediato todos se dedican a inspeccionar detalladamente la base. Por desgracia, nadie encontró pista alguna de quién le quiso jugar una broma de mal gusto a Victory Leo.

**Una reunión "secreta"**

Amanecía de nuevo, sin embargo, el semblante de los autobots indicaban que no habían logrado dormir bien, Elita (quien tenía ojeras de forma visible) pide la autorización de que Soundbee y Yuki puedan ir con Raph.

En la base se admiran de la energía que tiene Elita y que aun así se entusiasmaba de realizar sus actividades. Durante el recorrido, Elita le explica a Soundbee que ayer había recibido una llamada de Raph y que deseaba verlos. Pasaron por la casa de Yuki y habiendo saludado a sus padres, el chico de ocho años salió con sus amigos.

Un portal terrestre se activaba y ambos jóvenes entraban en él. De repente los tres aparecen en la selva donde entrenaban con Star Saber, la joven les hace señas de que la siguieran; ambos seguían a la Prime y se dieron cuenta de que los llevaba en la cascada, observando aquel lugar detenidamente, una cueva se formaba detrás de ella y ambos jóvenes ingresaban. Conforme avanzaban, se dieron cuenta que había una puerta con la insignia de los autobots.

"Me alegra verlos chicos" Salía una voz por un altavoz, era Raph.

La puerta se abre, ellos ingresan. De forma secuencial, las luces se van activando y se observa que la estructura es una base parecida a la Omega Uno: Una sala de control enorme con una computadora en operación se veía, a su vez le mostraba todo lo que esta base contaba: hangares, habitaciones, armería, sala de entrenamiento, enfermería, sistemas de control para abrir puentes terrestres y espaciales. Su diseño estaba totalmente adaptado para no alterar el paisaje del lugar.

Como a su vez existen tres entradas: La cascada que era la principal, que serviría como pista de despegue, la segunda corriente abajo, donde saldrían los vehículos terrestres. Y una tercera conectaba la base con la parte media de la selva.

"Bienvenidos a la base Orión Pax" Decía Raph, quien al verlos se sintió muy feliz.

"Después de todo, uno de los sueños que tenía se cumplió; por fin tenemos nuestro espacio" Respondió la joven emocionada. "Éste será el inicio de una nueva generación de guerreros".

Rafael Esquivel, como bien saben, era el más joven del equipo Prime, sin embargo, su inteligencia le llevó al grado de recibirse con honores en el campo de la ciencia y tecnología. A diferencia de Jack y Miko, Raph pidió a Elita de que no lo llamara tío, sino más bien que lo viera como un "Hermano Mayor". El joven científico tenía muy buena comunicación con los autobots jóvenes y con Yuki.

A pesar que Raph no era tan expresivo, comprendía a Elita a la perfección: El no conocer a su padre cuando era pequeña y hacer todo lo posible por tenerlo a su lado, le motivaba a seguir estudiando y aplicar sus conocimientos en beneficio de los autobots, sino de la humanidad misma.

Cuando Elita tenía 12 años, jugaban al escondite junto con Soundbee, desde entonces tuvieron la idea de "construir" una especie de casa del árbol… pero conforme fueron creciendo, la casa del árbol se convirtió en el proyecto de una base autobot.

Raph apoyaba a los jóvenes, ya que él siempre sintió el apoyo que le brindaban. A pesar de que trabajaba con Ratchet y Fowler, Raph tenía secretos y pensaba que quizás esos secretos no podrían llegarse a hacer realidad.

El nombre de la base fue a petición de Elita, ya que como comprenderán, amaba a su padre.

De repente, se escuchan unos pasos, era Fowler quien se reunía con los jóvenes. Por lo visto éste agente deseaba contar con un espacio propio y precisamente aquí, él podía innovar y realizar sus trabajos experimentales sin cuestionamiento alguno. A pesar de que Fowler debía notificar a Arcee y sus superiores sobre ésta nueva base, no lo hizo, como precaución.

**Optimus "Brainmaster"**

Mientras que Fowler, Soundbee y Yuki hacían un recorrido general de la base, Elita y Raph platicaban, ambos tenían un secreto en común.

"Elita, ¡lo que hiciste fue arriesgado!" Decía Raph en tono de reproche, fue un milagro que las cámaras de seguridad no te hayan grabado.

"Tenía que hacerlo, no iba a permitir, que Victory Leo se tomara otras funciones que no le corresponden, sin embargo, lo que iba a terminar como una simple amenaza, sin querer, descubrí por qué mamá tiene un trato especial hacia él".

"Escuché toda la conversación y yo también estoy sorprendido. ¿Por qué Arcee querría ocultarte eso?".

La joven tenía sentimientos encontrados, ella le tenía confianza a Raph ya que como hermano mayor podría orientarla mejor.

"Raph, ¿recuerdas por qué deseaba preguntar el origen de mi nacimiento?"

"Sí: Querías saber si fue antes de la última batalla o fue después. Siempre has sacado conjeturas y en su mayoría aciertas".

"Ahora no me queda duda de cómo fui concebida, Raph tú eres bueno en predicciones y quiero tu punto de vista: Ayer tuve una plática con Star Saber, me habló de métodos reproductivos, mamá me dice que no sólo fue interfaz, sino una danza única. Haciendo mis cálculos, probablemente mis padres la última vez que estuvieron juntos fue antes de que él "muriera", sin embargo, tomando como punto de partida que mi mamá cuando fue elegida Prime, el primer ser que pidió la presencia de mi madre para otorgarle la matriz de liderazgo fue Primus.."

"¿Existe la matriz de liderazgo?" Era obvio que Raph no estaba enterado de esa parte.

"Te lo explicaré a detalle, pero observa lo que voy a decirte: Hay un proceso donde las chispas danzan ante la allspark, pero ella al igual que Primus están conectados entre sí; y si mi madre dice que danzó ante ella, no pudo haberlo hecho sóla, debía estar acompañada de otra chispa".

"Optimus".

"Exacto; todos creyeron que murió cuando no encontraron su cuerpo, sin embargo, su chispa sobrevivió y estuvo 12 años junto con Primus, por esa razón el día de mi cumpleaños; cuando oí la voz de mi padre decía que "Tarde o temprano, pronto estaremos juntos" se refería a que pronto volvería".

"Si hubiera venido de nuevo con su cuerpo… otra batalla se daría de proporciones catastróficas".

"Por esa razón mi madre no me lo dijo, está protegiendo a mi padre de los decepticons, he sido injusto con ella y con él… no es fácil ser la hija de un Prime ¿verdad?".

Raph abrazaba a Elita.

"Por cierto, el diseño de "papá" te quedó a la perfección."

"Tuve que quitar la cámara de chispa y adaptarlo para que tú lo pudieras operar en tu forma tecno-orgánica. Viendo el diseño de Star Saber pude realizar esa modificación, haciendo de éste modelo una especie de Brainmaster".

"O sea, un Optimus Brainmaster" dice animada la joven. Ambos empiezan a reírse.

"Quiero imaginar que grabas algunos detalles de las batallas y entrenamiento que sostienes, ¿podrías proporcionarme alguna copia? Quizás dirás que estoy loco pero siento que los decepticons que enfrentamos ahora se ven más disciplinados, y eso no es propio de ellos."

Elita le entrega una tarjeta de memoria donde se ve todo lo que le ha pasado durante la invasión decepticon.

Súbitamente aparecen Fowler, Soundbee y Yuki.

"Chicos, me temo que la estrategia que está utilizando el enemigo me recuerda cuando Estados Unidos perdió la guerra de Vietnam". Dijo Fowler.

"Comprendo, Tío Fowler: guerra de guerrillas. El enemigo va atacar y a esconderse, no les va importar el tiempo, sus próximos ataques tendrá un objetivo. Será muy pesado para el equipo, y conociendo a los tíos, van a desesperarse". Concluyó Elita.

"Con respecto al ADN de Unicrón, puedo decirte que él está muerto pero funciona como una especie de estabilizador, haciendo un estudio más profundo, identifique algo más: utiliza una nueva especie de energón, que en términos sencillos, podría decirse: energón puro." Anexó Raph.

"Ahora estamos en las ligas mayores" Contestó Yuki.

"(Por cierto, ¿por qué no trajiste a Savage?)" Respondió Soundbee.

"Quiero imaginar que tiene que ver con el incidente de ayer ¿verdad?" Contestó Fowler.

"Así es, tío, dejé a Savage para que le hiciera compañía a Victory Leo… creo que se me pasó la mano" Decía tímida la joven.

Ellos no comprendieron lo que ella les quería decir, pero los presentes compartían el secreto de la nueva base, y eso les emocionaba.

**La división**

De regreso en la base Omega, los jóvenes en compañía de Fowler y Raph llegaban a la sala de control, en la computadora estaba proyectada una especie de organigrama y en él se veía una especie de división en donde aparecían el nombre de cada uno de los integrantes, la pantalla desplegaba la siguiente lista:

EQUIPO PRIME: Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead y Victory Leo.

EQUIPO "B": Star Saber, Elita Prime, Soundbee, Silvershot y Savage.

RESPALDO: Jack, Miko, Raph, Fowler y Jun (Actividades diversas).

"¿Equipo B?" Dijo con extrañeza Yuki "Por lo menos nos hubieran preguntado cómo queremos llamarnos"

"(Estoy de acuerdo con él)" replicó Soundbee.

"¡Hasta que por fin aparecen chicos!" Dijo Star Saber, "Si quieren pueden elegir un nombre para nuestro equipo, ustedes son buenos para ese tipo de cosas".

Los tres jóvenes se reunieron entre sí, platicaban en lenguaje Sordomudo cuál sería el nombre que adoptarían.

"(Yo opino que deberíamos llamarnos Moderatto)" Comentó Soundbee.

"Si de esas se trata, mejor nos llamamos DragonForce o Linkin Park" Replicó Yuki.

"Chicos, por favor, se supone que nuestro nombre debe ser algo con lo que nos sintamos identificados, no vamos a formar un grupo de rock. Si los tíos y mi mamá se dan cuenta que elegimos un nombre de grupos de rock, no nos van a permitir que sigamos entrenando y creerán con toda la razón que somos inmaduros. Ya hemos ganado bastante con que nos permitan combatir, no lo arruinemos" Concluyó la joven.

Soundbee y Yuki sabían que Elita tenía razón, por ello a conciencia, pensaron que los unía en común.

"(¿Y si nos llamamos Orions? Orion como la base y la s por nuestro mentor Star Saber)" Finalizó Soundbee.

Yuki y Elita aceptaron de buen modo, Saber al ver el semblante de los muchachos, intuyó que todo estaba listo y procedieron a realizar el cambio correspondiente. La joven Prime preguntó en dónde estaba Victory Leo. Su mentor le dijo que estaba en su habitación.

Elita se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá, la puerta se abrió y observo que Victory tenía una sonrisa única, contemplaba a Savage que estaba dormido. La joven sabía la verdad y no quería despertar sospecha alguna.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó la joven de manera educada.

"Estoy mejor, sin embargo, siento que he puesto en riesgo a todos".

"No es tu culpa Victory, ahora lo que debes hacer, es olvidar y disfrutar lo que tienes".

El mecha observaba detenidamente a la femme, en su modo orgánico, deseaba abrazarla, ya que en una expresión humana: "Cuando la sangre llama".

La joven se sienta al lado de él y reclina su cuerpo, sin embargo, ella decide transformarse en su modo robot para que su cabeza lograra reclinarse en sus hombros. Victory estaba conmovido.

"Dime Victory, ¿a quién me parezco más: a mi madre o mi padre?".

El autobot miraba el rostro de su hija, tenía la mirada de Arcee y parte de su rostro le correspondía a él, y por lo que observaba, la femme utilizaba su máscara, recordándolo a él cuando tenía su cuerpo que le caracterizaba como Optimus.

"Te pareces a ambos, te hicieron con mucho amor" Respondió Victory con la voz entrecortada.


	9. De nuevo somos uno

**Saludos a todos los lectores de fanfics, en esta ocasión les entrego un capítulo que por su contenido está en Clasificación M. Siguiendo el consejo de Skyley Pax y Citrey Cee Prime escribí dicho capítulo a una forma que me resultara agradable. Para quienes aman el género Pricee espero sus críticas. Si sienten incomodidad al ir leyendo pueden abandonarla. A mis amigas antes mencionadas que llevan experiencia en la plataforma les dedico éste capítulo. Tomo algunos elementos inspirados del One Shot "Mi chispa te pertenece" de Citrey Cee pero con un toque personal (espero que no te ofendas Citrey) **

**(OptimusxArcee = VictoryLeoxArcee, SSxEEP)**

**TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED**

**Capítulo 9: De nuevo somos uno**

En medio de cada batalla, hay momentos de tregua, y a pesar de que la base Omega Uno no tenía descanso, Arcee Prime decidió que sus compañeros necesitaban tiempo libre, por lo menos este día, catorce de febrero. Sin embargo hay un viejo adagio que dice: "Que demasiada calma, vienen las tormentas".

Ratchet, Bulkhead y Bumblebee utilizaron su día libre para visitar Cybertron, Soundbee viajó a Francia por el portal terrestre para visitar a su novia; Mientras que el equipo humano dedicó a pasar ese día de forma familiar. Yuki que celebraba el día de la amistad, recibió el mejor gesto que Elita podía tener hacia él: Por un día, Savage estaría bajo su cuidado, podría jugar con él hasta el cansancio.

La Joven Prime aprovechó este día para estar con Star Saber: De mostrarle algunas costumbres. En esta ocasión llevaba su cabello suelto, usaba un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas en color rojo, su brazalete plateado. Su mentor había quedado conmovido cuando la joven bailó con ella en medio de la oscuridad a la luz de las luciérnagas. Elita estaba nerviosa, ya que sería una ocasión en donde no estaría al lado del mecha como oponente de pelea.

En la sala de control, Victory Leo estaba con Saber (éste último en su forma humana con su atuendo normal, aunque no tenía sus lentes oscuros, sino unos transparentes.), ambos platicaban sobre el significado de éste día. Saber sabía disimular muy bien sus emociones, por otra parte Victory tenía sentimientos encontrados. De repente aparece Elita.

"Te ves hermosa Elita" Dijo Victory, "Tu padre sé que está orgulloso de ti".

"Gracias por el elogio Victory Leo". Respondío con cierta timidez.

"Por favor dile a la comandante Arcee que su hija está en buenas manos" Concluyó Saber.

Victory Leo activó el portal terrestre y la pareja salió de la base. Arcee permanecía oculta, tenía pena de hacer algún comentario inapropiado. El mecha oscuro activaba el sistema operativo de emergencia de la base, para que de forma automática abriera los portales por si algún autobot lo requería.

La comandante Arcee Prime se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su escritorio escribía sus memorias, en ellas plasmaba sobre las emociones que no podía decir abiertamente. Sin embargo, alguien había entrado a la habitación de la femme: Era Victory Leo.

**Un ansiado reencuentro**

Arcee respiraba con cierta dificultad, estaba muy nerviosa. Sin embargo, logró dominarse a sí misma para no caer en una actitud inapropiada.

"Comandante Prime" dijo el mecha con respeto "He activado el programa de defensa automática de la base, puede estar tranquila".

"Victory, sabes de antemano que me siento indigna que me hables así, yo soy quien debería hablarte con respeto".

Sin embargo, unas lágrima rodearon el rostro de la femme, El autobot se acercó a ella y enjugó sus lágrimas.

"Ha sido difícil guardar este secreto, Optimus".

El mecha abrazó muy fuerte a la femme, podía sentir que su chispa estaba conmovida. La femme inclinó su cabeza hacia su pecho, por vez primera, se dejaba ver su fragilidad. La ausencia de Optimus le había enseñado a ser fuerte, no sólo para ella misma, ya que sobre sus hombros cargaba la responsabilidad de ser padre y madre para Elita como a su vez ser una buena líder para su equipo.

Victory sabía que no era fácil por lo que la femme estaba pasando, recordó cuando ella era su subordinada y arriesgaba su vida por proteger a su líder. Ahora los papeles se invertían, el mecha reconocía que aunque ella estuviera en una posición más alta, siempre lo respetaría y lo amaría incondicionalmente.

Prueba de ello, había sido en que la femme le ayudara a aceptar su nuevo cuerpo, dejándole en claro que no importaba su apariencia, ella estaría ahí con él y para él.

"Nuestra pequeña es toda una femme: Ha sido uno de los privilegios que he compartido a tu lado Optimus, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi chispa".

Victory abrazaba tiernamente a la femme, se notaba sonrojado. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Arcee, hay algo que he querido hacer desde que vine y no he podido" Respondió el mecha.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó de forma nerviosa Arcee.

"Esto".

Inmediatamente el mecha besó con ansias a su amada, por otra parte la femme se envolvía del cuello de su amado. Poco a poco el autobot toma a la femme de la cintura y por inercia, ambos caen en la hyper cama.

Habían pasado doce años en que estas dos almas no habían tenido contacto, un sentimiento reprimido por ambos salió.

El mecha besaba el cuello de su amada, mientras que ésta desactivaba por instantes sus ópticos, ella acariciaba su espalda con deseo. Poco a poco la temperatura aumentaba en aquella habitación. Ambos amantes intercambiaban miradas, como a la vez sus caricias.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el cambio de Optimus fue radical, Arcee sentía la esencia de su amado y ahora con su aspecto de autobot salvaje, despertaba en ella sus más profundas pasiones. Ella guardaba la fidelidad a Optimus, su amado lo sabía y se entregaba a ella sin reservas.

La respiración de la femme empezaba a entrecortarse y ambos cuerpos se fundían en uno, los transfluidos de ambos empezaron a ser notorios. Arcee estaba con el amor de su vida y El volvía hacerla suya. Los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación. El tiempo parecía detenerse, eran de nuevo un solo ser: Arcee y Optimus estaban juntos de nuevo (al menos por este día).

Después de una sesión agotadora de besos y caricias, Arcee estaba profundamente dormida en la hyper cama, Victory veía dormir a su amada entre sus brazos, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la femme había pronunciado su nombre en los momentos de clímax, como a su vez cuántas veces él rugía en esa situación.

"Muy pronto podremos decirle la verdad a nuestra hija". Habló en voz baja.

Los dedos del mecha acariciaban el rostro de la femme azul, repentinamente, Arcee vuelve en sí y observa el rostro de su amado.

"Optimus, Victory, en fín ya no supe cuántas veces dije tu nombre" respondía con gentileza. "Creo que voy a confundirte más cada vez que te nombro…"

El mecha coloca un dedo en sus labios, haciéndola callar.

"No importa mi nombre, lo que importa es que soy yo mismo" Dijo con voz suave.

De nuevo volvió a besar a la femme y volvieron a entregarse. Parecían adolescentes.

**Una prueba de fuego para Elita**

Saber y Elita habían salido del portal terrestre, habían llegado a una zona poblada de Nevada, el movimiento era tal, que parecía Cybertron en los tiempos de gloria. La joven sabía que estar en una fecha especial con su "amigo" y "mentor" (principalmente el último) no era nada sencillo.

El joven Saber disfrutaba en el fondo "verla sufrir" en este tipo de situaciones. Sabía de antemano que había una conexión especial entre ellos, sin embargo él se detenía a hablarle de sus emociones, aunque con sus gestos le demostraba lo mucho que le importaba. Le había causado gran impacto desde que la conoció, pero a su vez recordaba a su amigo Optimus y a Arcee ¿Qué pensarían de él?

"Dime Elita, ¿por qué los humanos se comportan muy "raros" en este día?"

"Porque para ellos (y también para mí) es una fecha única en donde pueden demostrarse su amor, amistad y expresar sus sentimientos" hablaba de forma nerviosa.

"¿Y por qué precisamente tiene que ser este día? ¿Acaso no tienen trescientos sesenta y cinco días para poder expresar ese tipo de emociones?"

Elita respiró profundo: "Es muy cierto lo que dices Saber, pero éste día es una fecha única, se recuerda a San Valentín, que era una persona que unía a las personas en matrimonio en tiempos de guerra".

"¿Cómo ahora?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Como ahora. Te parecerá extraño pero hay seres humanos que piensan que el amor no es importante: se la pasan ocupados en otras cosas, buscan tener lo material, pero no se ponen a pensar que sin amor no son nada".

Saber reflexionaba cada palabra que decía la joven, daba la impresión que le estaba dando una bofetada con guante blanco.

"¿Te gustaría ver los gestos que ponen en sus rostros las personas en este día?" Habló en tono animado. El joven asintió con la cabeza.

Elita había llevado a Saber a un centro comercial, en ellas habían varias escenas: gente comprando algún detalle especial, en otras partes se miraba que grupos de amigos salían a festejar, y una que otra pareja comiéndose a besos.

Saber se asustó demasiado al escuchar gritar a una muchacha emocionada, pensó que se trataba de un ataque decepticon.

Elita se divertía al ver su reacción.

"¿Por qué grita así esa muchacha?" Dijo extrañado. La joven no paraba de reírse, "¿Acaso es gracioso?".

"Por lo visto tus audios están acostumbrados a escuchar disparos y no escuchar más allá: La joven gritó porque si observas al muchacho que está arrodillado y que sostiene en la mano un anillo de compromiso le acaba de pedir matrimonio".

En el fondo, Elita disfrutó ese momento, ya que el viajero galáctico le había hecho pasar momentos vergonzosos. El joven lo sabía.

Después, la pareja salió a caminar y observaron que mucha gente llevaba detalles en sus manos: globos, rosas, chocolates. La joven sabía de antemano que no podía esperar un detalle de su mentor ya que apenas estaba aprendiendo las formas humanas y en segundo lugar, no sabía realmente si él sentía algo por ella o mal interpretaba todo. Procuraba estar con la cabeza fría.

Sin embargo, mientras pasaban camino a una tienda, Elita pidió a su acompañante que lo esperara ya que compraría dos chocolates. Al salir la joven, se acercó a su mentor de forma respetuosa:

"Yo sé que te sientes extraño al ver a tanta gente y observar éstas actitudes, pero para mí es un privilegio saber que eres mi amigo y mentor. Desconozco si en Cybertron realizaban este tipo de cosas, pero este pequeño detalle es para ti".

Elita le entrega al joven un chocolate en forma de oso, cuyas manos abrazan a un corazón. Saber estaba conmovido.

"En Cybertron se hacían cosas distintas, se realizaban actividades de convivencia, una de ellas eran parecidas a los ejercicios de persecución, creo que los humanos lo llaman "atrapadillas"". Habló el joven, Elita intuía para dónde iba la situación.

"¿Me atrapas o te atrapo?" Preguntó con entusiasmo.

"A diferencia de la selva, tú tienes la ventaja debido a que has frecuentado éstos lugares, pero me agrada que las cosas se pongan difíciles, o te lo pongo más sencillo: Debes llegar a la parte alta del edificio aquel, yo debo atraparte antes de que llegues ahí. No puedo adelantarme. Quiero ver si has aprendido bien las lecciones". Contestó Saber.

La joven aceptó el desafío, sentía que con esa actividad le ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos como a su vez desahogar sus nervios.

Saber le dio tres minutos de ventaja, Elita aligeró sus pasos. Sabía que esa mínima ventaja no sería eterna, de inmediato entró a la primera tienda que estaba a su alcance; era una tienda de ropa. Al parecer estaba muy concurrido porque había muchas jóvenes buscando ropa para éste día.

La joven tomó un vestido en color azul y le pidió la dependienta que si le facilitaba un vestidor ya que quería probárselo. Al entrar al vestidor, hizo creer que realmente se estaba poniendo el vestido, sin embargo permanecía escondida. De repente unos gritos de euforia se hicieron escuchar: Al parecer un artista famoso había llegado a la tienda, de inmediato, la joven intuyó que podía ser su mentor y que había cambiado su forma. En el vestidor había una ventana, justamente daba a la parte trasera de la tienda, sin dudarlo ella saltó y logró escapar.

Como la gente estaba ocupada en la parte de abajo, a Elita se le hizo fácil correr por los edificios, saltando de un lugar a otro. Intuyendo que Saber haría todo lo posible por encontrarla, la joven variaba sus movimientos, en ocasiones se desplazaba por tierra y en otras buscaba las alturas.

Elita pensó que había logrado distraer a su perseguidor. Ella corría por encima de los edificios, de repente sus audios percibieron que unos pasos la seguían. Era Star Saber quién procuraba darle alcance.

El edificio se encontraba a unos cien metros, al parecer sería un final de fotografía. Si la joven llegaba antes ganaba. Elita se dispone a saltar, Star Saber logra alcanzarla, sujeta la mano de la peliroja. Ambos llegan al edificio.

Los jóvenes, casi exhaustos, se dan cuenta que pueden ver toda la ciudad iluminada como a su vez, al ampliar su mirada, pueden observar detenidamente las estrellas.

"Creo que fue un empate" Habló la joven.

"No es cierto" replicó Saber.

Alumna y Mentor se vieron a los ojos, Saber toma de forma muy especial la cintura de la joven. Elita siente que le faltan las fuerzas. Al observar detenidamente el rostro de su maestro, viene a la mente la imagen del mecha en su forma robot. El joven inclina su cabeza hacia Elita y busca los labios de ella: Por primera vez, en la vida de ambos, se dan un beso de amor. Por instinto ambos cierran los ojos y las manos de la joven los colocan en los hombros de Saber.

"Feliz San Valentín Elita" Dijo Saber sonrojado.

Elita no estaba preparada para ello, el impacto del beso fue tal que originó una sobrecarga en su interior provocando que se desmayara. Saber toma entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven y activó el puente terrestre.

**Gracias a todos por el seguimiento y las críticas a ésta historia.**


	10. El retorno de la araña

_**Capítulo 10: El retorno de la araña**_

A varios kilómetros distantes del desierto de Jasper, en algún punto del planeta, Blackfury trabajaba en su laboratorio. Por lo que se puede observar, la femme decepticon no era sólo un soldado ordinario, era a su vez médico y científico del equipo.

Tenía como asistentes a dos mechas oscuros, al parecer aviones, y según ella, los había bautizado como "Hunters". Los tres trabajaban para reconstruir un cuerpo, se podía apreciar que era el cuerpo de una femme, y por los diagramas que se proyectaban en la pantalla, posee tres transformaciones.

La puerta del laboratorio se abre y una silueta femenina entra, su semblante, en esta ocasión no reflejaba odio, sino más bien, estaba impaciente por el trabajo que hacía su compañera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar?" Hablaba la recién ingresada.

"Falta unos pequeños ajustes, son muy leves" Respondió la femme sin ver a quien le preguntaba.

De repente, observa que en el cuerpo reconstruido, en la sección del disparador se observa que introduce un dardo de color verde.

"¿Para qué me va a servir eso?" Preguntó intrigada la silueta.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije: Herir a tu enemiga en donde más le duele? Este es un dardo envenenado, pude diseñarlo con la ayuda de tu veneno y un pequeño virus que desarrollé, quien sea víctima de él, no tendrá salvación." Concluyó Blackfury.

Los dos Hunters habían terminado de reconstruir el cuerpo de la femme.

"Ya puedes tomar posesión de tu cuerpo querida amiga" Decía esto la científica con una sonrisa malvada.

Los ópticos de la recién ingresada tomaron un brillo siniestro.

"Prepárate Arcee, no tendré piedad contigo".

"Arachnide" habló Blackfury. "El energon que me has conseguido ha sido muy útil, no sé si está a tu alcance de conseguir más, ya que necesito de ellos para poder estabilizar a Deathsaurus y Megatron".

"Si aún conservas las coordenadas del puente espacial, ten por seguro que así será".

**Emociones **

Mientras eso sucedía con los decepticons, una nueva jornada de trabajo se iniciaba en la base Omega Uno, aunque el tema de conversación fue sobre lo que cada miembro del equipo hizo el día de ayer.

Ratchet, Bulkhead y Bumblebee comentaban que el ambiente de Cybertron estaba muy concurrido y que al parecer las costumbres de la Tierra poco a poco se hacían populares por allá, sin embargo pudieron ver algunas femmes que sin duda alguna les llamó la atención.

Yuki explicaba a sus amigos que sus padres y abuelos habían tenido una cena romántica, y que agradecía a Elita en que le haya prestado a Savage, ya que sentía que no iba aguantar un ambiente "muy cursi".

Bumblebee por señas explicaba que Alison enviaba saludos y que durante ese día habían ido a caminar por los Campos Eliseos.

Elita no se sentía en confianza para decir que el día de ayer Saber le había regalado un beso, porque a sus tíos le podría provocar un colapso y tanto Soundbee como Yuki la estarían molestando como la vez anterior.

"¿Alguien sabe dónde están mi madre y Victory Leo?"

Sus tíos intercambiaban miradas, estaban nerviosos, porque de una u otra forma no podían decirle a Elita que su padre estaba en la base.

"Salieron a entrenar desde temprano" Era Star Saber que se integraba a la conversación, estaba transformado en robot.

"Gracias Saber. Savage acompáñame a buscarlos, no quiero que Victory se vaya a pasar de la raya". La joven fingía estar molesta para no despertar sospechas, y de inmediato abandonaron de lugar.

Cabe mencionar que los autobots estaban reunidos en el comedor y tenían como desayuno una buena dosis de energon acompañado de varios litros de aceite.

"Saber, ¿ya te le declaraste a Elita?" Dijo Yuki como todo niño ingenuo.

Todos los presentes escupieron el aceite, ya que el comentario había ocasionado que los autobots se fueran a ahogar, Saber trataba de disimular.

"¡Saber!" Dijeron todos al unísono, "¿Con quién estuviste ayer?". Por el tono en que lo decían, no se distinguía si era de enfado o por curiosidad.

"Tranquilos chicos, yo respeto a todos mis compañeros, no se preocupen. Estuve aprendiendo las formas humanas" El brainmaster conservaba la calma.

Los autobots mayores miraban de reojo a Saber y por sus gestos se podían traducir algunas frases: "Te estamos vigilando", "Tienes que pedir permiso a todos", "Optimus y Arcee te van a matar".

Soundbee quien miraba a los mayores, continuaba bebiendo el aceite como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

"Tarde o temprano Elita iba a crecer"

Súbitamente las miradas se dirigieron a Soundbee, ya que él había hablado. El joven autobot abandonando el comedor, por señas agradecía "los alimentos".

Mientras tanto, Elita y Savage caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios, tenía la curiosidad de entrar a la habitación de su madre.

"Si no hubiera sabido que Victory es mi papá de seguro correría energon y aceite".

El can movía la cabeza con extrañeza.

"Sé que Mamá y Victory se quedaron en la base, y conociendo a mis padres…"

La joven se sacudía la cabeza, pensando en lo que pudieron haber hecho, después de todo había pasado bastante tiempo en que sus padres no tenían tiempo para ellos. Para su buena suerte, sus audios alcanzaron a escuchar un sonido de golpes que provenía de los hangares.

Con cautela se acercaron en aquel lugar, y podía observar como su madre y Victory entrenaban, y por lo visto, estaban motivados.

"Por lo visto, el proceso de calibrado tuvo éxito" Decía Arcee mientras atacaba "Ya puedes moverte más rápido, ahora puedes utilizar tus habilidades que siempre has tenido".

"Después de tanto tiempo, sigues siendo rápida Arcee" Contestaba Victory bloqueando el golpe.

Elita y Savage fueron apareciendo lentamente al lugar, y ambos observaban a los duelistas, en el fondo, ella sentía mucha alegría en ver de nuevo a sus padres pero no podía decirles que ella lo sabía. Súbitamente ella aplaude de forma pausada, la femme y el mecha se detiene.

"Vaya mamá te veo muy alegre el día de hoy" Dijo Elita. "Tenía tiempo que no te veía así".

"Debemos conservar siempre la alegría y continuar con nuestras vidas" Respondió la femme azul.

"Tu madre ha sido una buena oponente de pelea, y eso la ha llevado a estar en donde está" dijo el mecha oscuro.

"Entonces, si mi madre no tiene inconveniente, deseo medir mis fuerzas ante ti" Respondió la joven en tono desafiante.

Arcee comprendía bien lo que sentía su hija.

"Aún no estás lista Elita" Decía su madre.

"No comandante Prime, deja que la joven pruebe su valor" Respondió Victory.

"Te espero en la sala de entrenamiento" concluyó la peliroja.

Mientras la joven y el can se retiraban del lugar, Arcee le dirige una mirada de cuestionamiento al mecha.

"No te preocupes Arcee, no seré muy rudo con ella".

"Ella sí lo será contigo, comprende; Elita ama a su padre".

"Lo sé amada mía, yo también la amo".

Mientras tanto Elita se acercaba a la sala de entrenamiento, pero le llamó la atención que por los pasillos, Saber tenía al parecer una especie de "Diario": Era un libro que por su apariencia indicaba que tenía ciertos años, y sin embargo, se veía muchas páginas en él.

"¿Vas a Estudiar de nuevo la preparatoria?" Dijo Elita en tono animado.

Saber queda viendo a la femme, con sus ópticos le dirige una mirada muy dulce.

"¿Te refieres a esto?" Contestó el mecha haciendo alusión al libro. "Es una especie de diario de viaje, en él escribo las coordenadas y ubicaciones de las galaxias y planetas que he visitado".

"Por lo visto, eres un mecha muy culto, trabajar en solitario tiene sus ventajas".

La conversación es interrumpida por el sonido de la alarma, haciendo que todos se concentren en la sala de control, Arcee y Victory pasan por donde Elita y Star se encuentran, sin embargo la joven toma por el brazo a su madre.

Los dos mechas se adelantan, sin embargo Elita de forma sencilla resume lo que tiene que decirle.

"Mamá si se trata de combatir, no permitas que Victory Leo abandone la base."

Arcee queda mirando a su hija.

"¿Y ahora por qué ese cambio de actitud?" Dijo la Prime Mayor.

"Victory Leo es muy poderoso, aunque esté calibrado, no permitas que vaya, él es nuestro factor sorpresa ante el enemigo, siento que aún no ha llegado su hora, por lo menos permíteme comprobar su fuerza y si él me vence, podrás disponer de él".

Arcee asintió y ambas femmes se dirigían a la sala de control.

**Las primeras bajas**

Los autobots estaban reunidos, el motivo de la alerta se debía a que en las regiones boscosas de Canadá había un incendio de tal magnitud que amenazaba con regiones pobladas, los equipos contra incendios no lograban controlar el fuego. Las imágenes del siniestro se proyectaban en la base.

"Comandante Arcee: sugiero que el equipo Orions vaya al lugar, considero útil que los muchachos aprendan a controlar éste tipo de situaciones". Sugirió el Brainmaster.

Arcee acepta, pero a su vez le indica a Saber que estarán monitoreando la situación por si requirieran apoyo.

Elita se transformaba en su modo vehículo, lo mismo que sus compañeros, al igual que Savage se convertía en el beast machine.

"Autobots avancen" habló la femme roja mientras se abría el puente espacial.

Victory Leo escuchaba la frase de su hija, haciéndole recordar a si mismo cuando dirigía a su equipo.

"Por lo visto, le platicabas a Elita de lo que hacía como Prime ¿verdad?" dijo en voz baja Victory Leo.

Arcee se sonroja, pero rápidamente toma su postura como comandante. El equipo Orions partía hacía Canadá.

Saber y su equipo llegaron al lugar del siniestro, durante el trayecto, se habían repartido lo que le tocaría hacer a cada uno de ellos: Soundbee y Silvershot trabajarían en las partes cercanas a la población mitigando el fuego, Elita y Star Saber (junto con Savage) estarían en las regiones donde la intensidad del fuego es mayor.

El equipo Orions utilizaba sus manos y piernas para poder levantar impresionantes cantidades de tierra y proyectarlas hacia el fuego. Saber por aire volaba de forma rápida, las corrientes de aire que generaba hacían que el fuego disminuyera.

"Acá Silvershot: Soundbee y yo hemos logrado controlar el fuego, ¿cómo van por allá tórtolos?".

"Silvershot, utiliza los canales de comunicación como se debe, acá también está controlado" Decía la joven Prime.

Star Saber se transforma y se acerca a Elita.

"¿Ocurre algo malo Star?" pregunta la femme roja con inquietud.

"Este incendio fue provocado, mientras sobrevolaba, observe que donde inició el incendio había rastros de lanza llamas. No sé si en la base Omega Uno me copia".

"Fuerte y claro Saber, te escuchamos" se escuchó la voz de Ratchet.

Súbitamente, aparece un círculo de fuego de mayor intensidad, haciendo que Saber y Elita queden en medio de él, alrededor aparecen ocho hunters y Liozack.

"Silvershot, Soundbee vayan donde están Elita y Saber, bríndeles su apoyo" Dijo Bulkhead por el canal de comunicaciones.

"Elita, qué te parece si me ayudas con los oscuros, yo voy contra el de verde" Dijo Saber.

Un nuevo ataque se iniciaba, Elita peleaba de forma frontal con los Hunters y Star se enfrentaba a Liozack.

Arcee miraba la escena, Victory lucía preocupado. Sin embargo Arcee reconoce que la escena de batalla le parece familiar.

"Optimus, observa el patrón de ataque, ¿no te recuerda algo?" Dijo la femme azul.

"Me recuerda aquella ocasión en que Cybertron fue atacado, recuerdo que nos acorralaron así como están ellos, en ese entonces Magnus y yo logramos vencerlos." Dijo el mecha oscuro.

"Hay algo más Optimus: En ese entonces, mis hermanas y yo pertenecíamos a la guardia de Alpha Trion, nosotras estábamos bajo la Orden de Elita One; nos había recomendado el cuidado de Alpha; mientras ella contenía a los decepticons. Recuerdo que regresé para apoyar a mi maestra y ví como vencía a cada uno de sus oponentes, pero de repente…"

La femme se interrumpe y cambia su semblante.

"¡Ratchet, abre un puente terrestre en las coordenadas de Elita!" Dijo en voz de mando. "Bumblebee y Bulkhead acompáñenme".

Victory Leo se preocupa al ver a Arcee en ese estado. Ratchet obedece la orden. Los autobots entran al puente terrestre.

Regresando a la batalla, Liozack y Saber sostenían una batalla muy pareja, ambos eran diestros en el uso de la espada, no cedían terreno alguno. Por otra parte Elita, vencía a los Hunters con facilidad, sin embargo, fuera del círculo de fuego, se observaba a una femme que tenía su disparador, en su mira estaba la femme roja.

"Voy a lastimarte Arcee en donde más te duele" decía en voz baja.

La femme suelta el disparo, Elita no se da cuenta de ello, sorpresivamente alcanzan sus audios a escuchar el sonido de una motocicleta acelerada y que se transformaba a sus espaldas. Era su madre quien había interceptado el disparo, fungiendo como escudo.

La prime Mayor emite un disparo poderoso hacía el exterior, la femme decepticon salta por los aires: Era arachnide. Los ópticos de Arcee lucían furiosos, lo mismo que la femme decepticon, ésta última estaba furiosa.

"¡Arcee!" gritaba con furia arachnide.

"Por lo que veo, sigues furiosa; después de todo, yo conseguí lo que tú no pudiste" decía la femme azul.

Ambas femmes, luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, eran rápidas, sin embargo, el efecto del disparo de Arachnide empezaba hacer efecto en el cuerpo de Arcee, ésta última sabía que estaba en desventaja, pero en un descuido de su oponente, la femme azul utiliza su cuchilla y logra herir el rostro de Arachnide, provocándole la herida del óptico derecho.

Los gritos de dolor de ambas femmes se escuchan, Arachnide se transforma en helicóptero abandonando la escena, Liozack al ver eso se retira. De los ocho Hunters que estaban sólo uno logra escapar, el resto fue destruido por los demás autobots.

Elita quien había presenciado el combate de su madre, observa que ella está en el suelo, y en él se veía un dardo incrustado en su cuerpo.

"¡Mamá!" lanzó un grito desesperado la femme roja.

"No iba a permitir perder a Elita otra vez" decía con dificultad "Ahora, siento que el mando debe pasar a quien siempre consideré como el mejor líder que he tenido".

Saber toma el cuerpo de Arcee, el puente terrestre se abre, los autobots salen a toda velocidad, con un semblante decaído.


	11. Revelaciones

**Saludando a toda la comunidad fanfics, como pueden darse cuenta éste proyecto tiene mucho más que dar, en esta ocasión retomo elementos de alguien que tiene experiencia en la plataforma y bien conocido por ustedes, Wolf Prime; sin embargo ya le envíe mensaje y por alguna razón no ha vuelto a escribir, pero para todos los que han leído LA AGENDA DE LA ARAÑA sabrán que elementos tomo, y por fin Optimus y Elita Prime tendrán un momento especial como Padre e Hija. **

**A su vez, quiénes crecimos con Transformers G1 utilizo la figura de Arcee en color rosa, deseando que este episodio sea bien recibido.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y darle seguimiento a la historia, esperamos recibir más de ellos.**

**¡La Aventura Continúa!**

**Capítulo 11: Revelaciones**

El portal terrestre se abría y los autobots ingresaban a la base Omega Uno, Saber ingresaba a toda velocidad, en sus brazos traía a Arcee quien estaba invadida por un dolor insoportable, el dolor era tal que había quedado inconsciente. Bulkhead y Bumblebee lo escoltaban.

Ratchet y Victory Leo estaban preocupados. En el momento de qué Arcee fue herida, Victory mandó a llamar de emergencia a Ultra Magnus y a Fowler. Los jóvenes autobots se transformaban, pero Elita no lo hacía, hablaba con Raph pidiéndole que viniera inmediatamente.

Un portal terrestre se activa, Raph entra en la escena y de inmediato acompañan a Ratchet y a Saber a la enfermería, ya que Arcee necesitaba atención médica.

Victory Leo procuraba contener la calma, en su mente pasaba las imágenes que tenía de su amada: Amándola y sonriente, los recuerdos cuando era ella su subordinada y la primera vez que la vio utilizando la matriz de liderazgo se hicieron presentes. Quería llorar, sin embargo, comprendió que debía ser fuerte.

Un nuevo portal terrestre se abría, y de él salían Fowler, June y Jack.

"¿Dónde está Arcee?" preguntó Jack desesperado.

"Papá, Tía Arcee entró en la enfermería, Saber, Ratchet y Raph están con ella". Intervino Silvershot.

"¿Qué rayos pasó acá, cómo pudo suceder?" Fowler estaba desconcertado.

"El equipo Orions fue atender una situación de emergencia en Canadá, nosotros seguíamos la cobertura, Arcee observó una anomalía y de inmediato fuimos a apoyar a nuestros compañeros, yo alcancé a ver cómo ella sirvió de escudo humano, ya que arachnide pretendía matar a Elita." Dijo Bumblebee.

Todos en la base estaban consternados, el simple nombre de la femme predacón despertaba el odio en Victory Leo y la preocupación de la mayoría, porque conocían el alcance que podía tener dicha femme. Elita escuchaba todos, seguía en modo vehículo.

"¿Qué vamos hacer ahora, quién tomará el mando?" Preguntó Fowler.

"Optimus Prime tomará el mando" Dijo Elita con voz contundente, la joven femme se transformaba, tenía puesta la máscara.

Victory Leo, al igual que todos estaban sorprendidos, pensaba que la joven estaba fuera de sus cabales.

"Escúchenme con atención; Optimus Prime no está muerto, él está aquí presente, mis tíos lo saben y no quiero que me pregunten como lo sé. Mi madre tenía muy clara la misión: Protegerlo de los decepticons, yo sugerí a mi madre de que no enviara a mi padre a la batalla y ése fue mi error".

Súbitamente saca la espada de su padre y la incrusta en el piso de forma violenta, como a su vez deja el brazalete encima de la espada y continúa.

"Mi madre antes de que quedara inconsciente dijo algo y yo sé que Ratchet y Victory Leo no me dejarán mentir: "Ahora el mando debe pasar en manos del mejor líder que he tenido". Y como Prime es mi deber cumplir la voluntad de la comandante Arcee Prime".

Saber quien había vuelto de la enfermería se incorporaba a la escena, observaba a Elita, y veían en sus ópticos el dolor.

"Comandante Victory Leo, es decir, Comandante Optimus Prime, está a cargo de la base Omega Uno. Me siento indigna de ser un Prime: Tíos, amigos y…" La voz de Elita no daba para más. "Papá, perdónenme".

Elita salió corriendo de aquel lugar con su chispa destrozada, Todos estaban en shock, Savage iba a seguir a su dueña, pero Saber le hace una seña y se queda con el resto de los autobots. Un puente espacial se abre y aparece Ultra Magnus.

Victory Leo no puede aguantar, Magnus que estaba enterado de todo abraza a su amigo, sabía que la situación estaba muy crítica: Ver cómo su compañera de chispa caía en batalla.

Soundbee y Silvershot estaban confundidos, al igual que Jack, June y Fowler.

"Victory Leo ¿es cierto lo que Elita nos dijo? Queremos una respuesta" Insiste Fowler.

"Es cierto Fowler" dijo Bulkhead.

Magnus se da cuenta que la espada y brazalete de Elita están ahí sin su dueña, comprende que la femme está por muy mal momento.

"Por favor escúchenme todos, yo voy a responder las dudas de todos" Intervino Ultra Magnus.

"¿Victory Leo es Optimus?" Hablaba Jack de forma escéptica.

"Magnus tiene razón. Es mejor que él nos aclare, quizás yo no conozca de batallas pero si sé lo que es ser madre y en una situación como esa, Elita está sufriendo; no es nada fácil como hijo ver a su madre en malas condiciones y peor en las circunstancias en que se dieron. Ahora le pediría a Optimus que vaya a darle valor y fortaleza a su hija, ¡Ella necesita en éstos momentos a su Padre, no a un comandante!" Hablaba en forma contundente June.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, Victory se arrodilla ante June como gesto de respeto, tomando el brazalete y la espada de su hija, abandona el lugar.

**Al garete**

Elita ingresó a la sala de entrenamiento, activó los códigos de nivel diez, deseaba liberar su dolor: quería destruir, golpear o peor aún, morirse.

La simulación inició y la joven femme con una mirada feroz, se movía muy rápido, aunque recibía rozones de las balas, a puño limpio, destruía las armas. Un grito de dolor se escuchaba. Posteriormente se activa el campo electrificado, A pesar de que era incómodo para ella estar en esa situación donde la electricidad corría por debajo del piso, ella se movía como si nada, pero sus puños apuntaban hacia las paredes, las golpeaba y recibía varias descargas. En sus ópticos se observaban lágrimas, el dolor físico no le importaba.

"¡Fue mi culpa!, ¡No debí haber descuidado mi retaguardia! ¡No pude proteger a mi madre! ¡Le fallé mi Padre! ¡Les fallé a todos!"

Golpe tras golpe pronunciaba las palabras, Elita se agotaba con facilidad, deseaba que cada descarga que recibía fuera tan poderosa para privarle de la vida. La simulación se detiene, las puertas se abren, Victory Leo entra.

La femme no voltea, sino que cae de rodillas, con las manos en el piso, y se observa caer sus lágrimas. Ella reconoce la silueta de su padre, pero siente vergüenza mirarlo a los ópticos. El mecha oscuro se coloca a la derecha de la femme, poniéndose a su altura.

"Elita, hija mía". Decía Victory con la voz entre cortada.

La femme de forma instintiva, abraza al mecha por el cuello, su mejilla tiene contacto con la de él. Victory dejándose vencer por el peso de la femme cae al piso. Quizás de una situación muy dolorosa, Padre e hija se abrazaban. El mecha besaba la frente de su hija, y la femme sentía el consuelo de su padre, ahora nada les impedía expresar su amor.

Después de que estaba más calmada la joven, padre e hija platicaban. Elita explicaba a Victory que Savage había grabado cuando él y Arcee se habían enfrentado en éste lugar y cómo a su vez, Alison, la novia de Soundbee, le había enviado por correo electrónico ese video con subtítulos.

Por su parte, Victory le hablaba a su hija de que su madre al igual que Ultra Magnus sabía que seguía con vida y sobre la impotencia que sentía al no poder estar cerca de su familia. Pero para evitar un enfrentamiento cruel con los decepticons decidieron guardar el secreto.

"Papá, cuando mamá estaba herida, pudiste escuchar que ella mencionó que no quería volver a perder a Elita otra vez, ¿A qué se refería con ello?"

"Todavía sigue guardando ese dolor tu madre, y pensaba que yo sufría más por ello."

Súbitamente, los ópticos del mecha proyecta sus recuerdos, Elita se sorprende de la habilidad de su padre, Optimus empezó a hablar:

**Un dolor compartido**

"La primera vez que conocí a tu madre, ella era estudiante de Elita One. En ese entonces no nos gustábamos y le hacía comentarios de que no debía estar en la academia. Por alguna razón me gustaba molestarla, mi novia era su maestra. Elita tenía fe en Arcee, sabía que el tiro no era su fuerte, pero utilizando las cuchillas y en el combate frontal la llevaron a formar parte de la guardia personal de Alpha Trion junto con sus hermanas".

En la imagen se observaba a Arcee y sus hermanas a lado de Alpha Trion, pero la imagen de Arcee no era de color azul, ella era una femme de color rosa, expresaba feminidad, tenía sus ópticos azules y unos labios color rojo, la forma vehículo que tenía era de un automóvil. Posteriormente óptimos proyectó otra imagen donde aparecían Arcee y Elita One, ambas en color rosa, se podían distinguir ya que una de ellas no tenía un casco o cresta y la otra si tenía un casco.

"Cuando los decepticons atacaron Cybertron, Elita One en compañía de su escuadrón combatían a los decepticons, sin embargo, ella había dado la Orden a Arcee y sus hermanas que protegieran a Alpha Trion. Arcee regresó a ayudar a su maestra, y al igual que como les pasó ahora, utilizaron distractores. Elita los vencía con facilidad, sin embargo, un disparo por la espalda hizo que ella perdiera la vida".

Súbitamente, el mecha reprodujo una secuencia de video, en él se observaba a Arachnide utilizando el cuerpo de Elita One sin vida como si fuera un muñeco de ventriloquía.

"Mira Elita One, acaba de llegar tu adorado Optimus, dile Hola" En el tono de la femme se observaba la burla.

"Eres un monstruo" Se escuchaba la voz furiosa de su padre.

La escena corría, su padre disparaba, pero la predacon era más rápida, se observa que escapa. La imagen sigue corriendo y súbitamente se observa que él se arrodilla y levanta el cuerpo sin vida de Elita One, las lágrimas hacen que la imagen se distorsione. El sonido de la grabación se escucha como si alguien retirara escombros, súbitamente en la imagen se ve que la estructura del edificio está por aplastar a Optimus, sin embargo un disparo impide que eso pase. La imagen se desvía por un momento (al parecer el mecha estaba mirando de reojo) y se observa a una femme en color rosa persiguiendo a Arachnide: Era Arcee.

"En ese entonces, querida hija, mi mente estaba igual que la tuya, no deseaba nada y un sentimiento de odio se apoderó de mí. Arcee me salvó la vida y fue a perseguir a quien había matado a su maestra."

Posteriormente las imágenes cambian, se observa que es un funeral, todos los autobots se acercan a Optimus para darle sus condolencias; estaba presente Alpha Trion, Chromia, Ratchet, Bulkhead. Sin embargo, la imagen se corta, cuando estaba todo silencio, se observa a Arcee quien se acerca al féretro. Las lágrimas de la femme eran notorias, y con un saludo militar, La femme hacía honores a su maestra.

"Yo estaba oculto, tu madre no se dio cuenta, pero quiero que veas con atención".

La escena continúa, una femme de color verde menta se acerca a la femme rosa y la abraza: Era Chromia.

"Arcee, todas estamos tristes, pero ¿ya le diste las condolencias a Optimus Prime?"

"¿A ese pesado?, No. ¡Cómo puedo decirle "lamento tu pérdida Optimus, cuando pude haber hecho más por Elita: Si tan sólo no me hubiera caído los escombros…!" La femme rompía en llanto.

"Hermana, hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance, no es tu culpa. Así sucede en la guerra".

La escena continua, y de repente, el cuerpo de Arcee se rodea de una energía de transformación, se observa que su cuerpo y armadura cambian: Ya no lucía su modo vehículo ni el color rosa, su cuerpo era parecido al de Chromia, su figura era más estética, lucía tal como la conocemos el día de hoy, sólo que no había adoptado el color azul cromado, sin embargo había conservado sus ópticos azules y un pequeño marco en color rosa. Ya no utilizaba una pistola, en su lugar era visible las cuchillas.

"Arcee, ¿pero por qué?" Se escuchó a Chromia.

"Mi maestra utilizaba el color rosa y el modo vehículo, y por respeto a la memoria de ella, no quiero lucir como ella, Elita One será la única femmebot que debe conservar esos colores". Dijo la femme quien lucía un color negro.

La imagen termina de proyectarse, Optimus continúa hablando:

"Posteriormente, la guerra empeoró y la guardia de Alpha Trion tuvo que desintegrarse, Arcee tuvo un compañero llamado Taigled. En una misión que tuvieron, cayeron en manos de Arachnide y asesinó a su compañero frente a ella. Tu madre quedó traumada, aun así logró sobrevivir. Por razones del destino, Arcee llegó a la Tierra, tenía un nuevo compañero Cliffjumper pero corrió la misma suerte que Taigled."

"Por lo visto, a mamá le ha tocado sufrir" Dijo Elita.

"El primer acercamiento con tu madre se dio en una misión que tuvimos en el ártico, sin embargo, desde antes, percibía que Arcee se preocupaba por mí, sin embargo yo quizás no estaba listo para dejar ir el recuerdo de Elita One, sin embargo, en un viaje en el que estuvieron tus tíos Jack y Miko en Buthán, Arcee encontró un lugar donde se concentraba la energía espiritual y mantuvo contacto con Elita One y entre ambas, decidieron cambiar de lugar. Tu madre es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de verme feliz. Ella amaba mucho a Elita One y por el respeto que siempre le tuvo decidí que ella fuera mi Segundo al Mando… el resto ya lo sabes, porque tus tíos y tu mamá te contaron la vez en que tu madre y yo peleamos".

Elita guardaba el testimonio de su padre con todo respeto, ahora sabía que su nombre no sólo era en honor de la novia y amiga de sus padres, sino que en cierta forma, su nombre significaba el gran amor que Optimus y Arcee tenían hacia la femme color rosa.


	12. Decisiones

**Capítulo 12: Decisiones**

Mientras que Optimus y Elita tenían su conversación de padre e hija, Ultra Magnus explicaba a detalle por qué Arcee guardó el secreto de que su compañero de chispa seguía con vida, como a su vez, sobre el fragmento de la matriz de liderazgo que la femme posee.

Jack, June y Fowler escuchaban con atención al mecha blanco, y poco a poco fueron asimilando la realidad.

Un mecha se incorporaba de nuevo a la sala de control, su semblante reflejaba confusión y a su vez preocupación: Era Ratchet.

"Ratchet, dinos ¿cómo está Arcee?" preguntó Bumblebee

El médico de los autobots no sabía por dónde empezar, y todo el equipo estaba con esa incertidumbre; ya que siempre Ratchet tenía respuestas para todo.

Optimus y Elita se van integrando lentamente, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente.

"Tuvimos que poner a Arcee en una cápsula de éxtasis" Respondió a duras penas el mecha.

Una serie de lamentaciones surgieron en la sala de control: Jack procuraba ser fuerte mientras abrazaba a Yuki quien lloraba desconsoladamente, Bumblebee, Bulkhead y Magnus tenían su rostro hacia abajo al igual que Fowler.

"La situación de Arcee es complicada: Ella fue víctima de un dardo. Raph me ayudó en el análisis".

Ratchet utilizaba la computadora para proyectar a todos el parte de médico de Arcee por medio de un diagrama, en él se observaba la silueta de una femme, y se apreciaban los colores rojo, un punto azul en el centro y unas secciones en verdes.

Raph quien traía en sus manos una Tablet, explicaba a detalle:

"Como pueden ver, el cuerpo de Arcee presenta daños en las zonas rojas correspondientes a la parte izquierda, extendiéndose desde los hombros hasta sus rodillas, la parte en color verde significa que afortunadamente el cuerpo no sufrió daños. El punto azul representa la chispa, el fragmento de la matriz de liderazgo impidió que el daño fuera más prolongado."

"Sin embargo, analizamos el dardo que tenía la comandante incrustado y nos sorprendió mucho lo que encontramos: veneno de araña combinado con una especie de virus electrónico. Raph pudo evitar que el virus siguiera invadiendo, pero…" hablaba Ratchet.

"Pero ¿qué Tío Ratchet?" Elita interviene.

"Pude diseñar un antivirus y tuvo efecto positivo en tu madre, pero el veneno de arachnide es muy poderoso y para evitar una desgracia mayor, tuvimos que dejar a Arcee en una cápsula de éxtasis mientras buscamos el método de poder encontrar un antídoto. Por desgracia Raph y Yo no somos biólogos y eso requiere el trabajo de un médico que esté más familiarizado con la naturaleza". Concluyó Raph.

Un respiro por parte de Victory Leo volvió a inspirar confianza.

"En otras palabras, Arcee sigue con vida, aunque esté en una cápsula de éxtasis". Indicó el mecha oscuro.

Ratchet y Raph lograban sonreír con cierta dificultad.

"Lamento interrumpir pero necesito que la mayoría se traslade a la sala de conferencias, ya que sostendremos una junta de emergencia con Overdrive y Leo Braker. Lo más prudente es que dentro de la base nos dirijamos a Victory como Optimus pero fuera de ella y con personas ajenas, como Victory Leo, porque tengo la impresión que asimilar esto no es nada sencillo".

Elita se preparaba para asistir a la reunión, sin embargo, su padre le dijo que no estuviera presente debido a que por el momento no estaba en las mejores condiciones. La femme concluyó diciéndole a Victory que sea la decisión que tomará contaba con su apoyo.

June y Jack fueron a la enfermería para cuidar a Arcee al igual que Raph. Soundbee y Yuki se quedaban con Elita en la sala de control vigilando alguna señal decepticon.

**La reunión de los Prime**

Poco a poco la mayoría del equipo fue tomando un asiento en la sala de conferencias. Overdrive y Leo Braker estarían presentes. Al inicio se creía que se podría tratar de una video conferencia, pero por la distancia en la que se encontraban al parecer no fue posible, sin embargo, ambos estaban por frecuencia de radio.

Magnus había escaneado las señales para confirmar la procedencia de la misma: La primera provenía del planeta velocidad de donde es originaria Overdrive y la segunda provenía del planeta jungla, el hogar de Leo Braker.

"Leo Braker, Overdrive, les agradezco que se hayan comunicado por los canales de frecuencia, comprendo que también en sus regiones están sufriendo ataques". Presidía la reunión Ultra Magnus.

"Cuando nos avisaste que la Prime Mayor había caído, sabíamos que vendría algo más duro" Hablaba Leo Braker.

"Lamento mucho lo sucedido y desde acá reciban nuestra solidaridad, en espíritu, estamos con Ustedes" concluyó Overdrive.

"Compañeros, la situación de la comandante Prime es delicada; milagrosamente ha salvado la vida pero no está en condiciones para continuar al mando. De los Prime elegidos por Primus, habemos cinco presentes." Dirigía la reunión Magnus.

"¿Hay alguien más presente en la reunión?" Preguntó Braker.

"Está el canciller Fowler, y el equipo Prime que sirvió al comandante Optimus. Los autobots jóvenes al igual que Elita Prime no fueron convocados a la reunión, sin embargo, la joven femme ha solicitado que Victory Leo tome decisiones por parte de ella". Hablaba el mecha rápido.

"¿Victory Leo es el nombre del transformer de Primus?" Preguntó Overdrive.

"Así es comandante Overdrive, de antemano como ya lo había hecho el comandante Ultra Magnus agradecemos sus muestras de afecto hacia la base Omega Uno." Puntualizó Victory Leo.

"El motivo de la reunión es para designar a un nuevo Prime Mayor, ya que, como comprenderán, en estos últimos meses nos hemos enfrentado a los decepticons, nos damos cuenta que no son los mismos, al parecer por las descripciones que ha hecho Saber y Arcee, todo indica que detrás de todo esto está la mano de Deathsaurus". Habló Magnus.

"La comandante Arcee Prime lideró bien a su equipo como a su vez procuró mantener la armonía con todos los transformers, ahora, en plena guerra, ella ha sido una de las bajas que hemos presentado, por tal razón a conciencia, debemos valorar quién ocupará el lugar de Arcee". Dijo Saber.

El momento de la votación había iniciado, se escuchaban murmullos, ya que la elección no iba a ser nada fácil.

"Mi voto es para Star Saber" Dijo Leo Braker.

"Yo apoyo a Leo Braker, Star Saber debe ser el Prime Mayor". Concluyó Overdrive.

"Deseo que Ultra Magnus ocupe el lugar de Arcee". Habló Victory Leo.

"Yo pienso lo mismo que Victory Leo". Respondió Saber.

El nerviosismo era evidente, la votación se encontraba empatada. Todos esperaban el voto de Ultra Magnus.

"Mi voto es para Star Saber" finalizó el mecha blanco.

Los autobots y Fowler no sabían si aplaudir o esperar alguna otra indicación, posteriormente las comunicaciones se cortaron no sin antes recordarles que cualquier información que se generara se les informaría a la brevedad posible.

"Magnus ¿estás loco? Desde la ocasión que se eligió a Arcee claramente dije mi postura, que no estaba interesado en ser el Prime Mayor, aunque por derecho al igual que Optimus me corresponda." Decía el Brainmaster.

"Ya lo sé amigo, no soy nada tonto, pero si recuerdas, que en su momento dije que Victory Leo tomaría las decisiones de Elita, técnicamente el voto de Optimus vale por dos". Replicó el Mecha blanco.

"En otras palabras, ustedes dos alcanzaron la mayor parte de la votación" Dijo Victory Leo.

"Entonces quieres decir, que ¿entre los dos pueden tomar decisiones? Sería como una especie de Prime "compartido"" Dijo Ratchet.

"Esto sería algo inédito, ¡Pago por ver!" dijo Fowler.

La mirada de Magnus indicaba que algo tenía preparado.

"¡Aquí hay plan con maña! Algo tienes en mente ¿verdad Magnus?" Interrogaba Bulkhead.

"Así es mi amigo: Sé que Saber no desea estar en esta posición, pero sin embargo, yo no deseaba votar por ti, pero tuve que hacerlo para así tomar decisiones más claras. Es obvio que Overdrive y Leo Braker comprenden nuestra situación, sin embargo, así como se ha filtrado la información a los enemigos, ahora quiero hacerles creer que tú eres el Prime Mayor aunque tú no lo quieras". Habló el Mecha Blanco.

"En otras palabras, Saber sería la pantalla, pero el Prime Mayor ¿serías tú Magnus?" Preguntó Bumblebee.

"Eso sería lo más viable para todos, Magnus es un buen líder" Intervino Optimus.

Todos en la base opinaban lo mismo. El mecha blanco tomó la palabra.

"Les agradezco a todos la confianza, sin embargo, como diría Arcee, el mando debe quedar en manos de quien ha sido el mejor líder". Esta expresión lo decía con todo respeto.

Una sonrisa generalizada y una mirada optimista se dirigían hacia Optimus, éste último no estaba preparado para ello, pero el ver el rostro de Fowler y sus amigos, lo motivaron a aceptar. El mando regresaba a quien por derecho le pertenecía.

"Entonces amigos, si es que ustedes están de acuerdo, como Prime deseo que Ultra Magnus continúe con sus labores, como a su vez, tome las decisiones prudentes en Cybertron. Saber será la fachada, pero no por ello dejará de tomar decisiones". Así habló Optimus Prime.

Sin embargo, la reunión fue interrumpida, era Jack que entraba de forma afligida.

"Optimus, ¡Elita y su equipo abrieron un portal espacial!"

Todos abandonaron el lugar de manera rápida, alcanzaron a ver que el portal se cerraba. Sin embargo, notaron que en la mesa había una hoja de papel con unas coordenadas como a su vez una indicación al final.

Optimus levantó la hoja y empezó a leer: "Por favor revisen el video de la cámara de seguridad".

"Chicos observen, al parecer, veo que Elita tuvo acceso a mi diario de viaje". Habló Saber.

"Ratchet por favor revisa el video y proyéctalo en la pantalla principal". Indicaba Optimus con voz de mando.

El médico hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance, se proyectaba las imágenes donde Saber ingresaba con Arcee y de las demás situaciones, como a su vez cuando Ultra Magnus indicaba que asistieran a la sala de conferencia.

Se logra apreciar que Yuki y Soundbee están cerca de la pantalla, Elita y Savage se encuentran en el piso, súbitamente la actitud de Elita cambia y sale rápidamente de la sala de control.

"Ratchet, por favor regresa el video en la parte donde todos salimos de la sala de control, quiero que lo dejes correr y si es posible aumenta el volumen para saber qué es lo que dicen". Insistía Optimus.

El autobot obedecía las órdenes del mecha.

"Caballeros, algo me dice que será mejor sentarnos, porque conociendo a los chicos, tengo el presentimiento de que nos dejarán impresionados" Decía Bumblebee con un tono optimista.

Optimus, Magnus, Saber y Jack estaban preocupados sobre el porqué de la decisión de ellos, pero Bumblebee tenía una confianza, que en vez de despertar preocupación, a él lo motivaba.

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios y darle seguimiento a esta historia, nos han sugerido escenas de Pricee, pero en su momento volverán a integrarse. :)**


	13. La búsqueda del equipo Maximal

**En este episodio, se hará mención de los personajes de Beast Wars Transformers tal como la serie fue traducida para Latinoamérica. Gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias.**

**¡La Aventura Continúa!**

**Capítulo 13: Buscando al Equipo Maximal**

Yuki y Soundbee estaban como centinelas mientras que los demás asistían a la reunión, Elita y Savage se encontraban sentados. El can, preocupado por su ama, con su cabeza logra acariciar a su ama. La joven femme le sonríe.

"Gracias Savage, no sé qué haría sin ti". Decía un poco más animada.

"Elita, sinceramente no sé qué decirte; por un lado estoy feliz por ti ya que el tío Optimus está en casa, pero por el otro, la tía Arcee está muy mal". Hablaba con cierto pesar Yuki.

"Nuestra amiga es fuerte, y sé que no se dará por vencida". Comentó Soundbee con toda claridad.

Yuki, Elita y Savage miraban al joven mecha amarillo.

"No se sorprendan amigos, siempre he conservado la habilidad de expresar palabras, pero ya conocen que prefiero ser prudente. Pero en esta ocasión, Elita necesita que le brindemos nuestro apoyo."

"Ya tenía tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz hermano Soundbee, me alegra escucharte de nuevo" Dijo en tono animado.

"¡Oye, no te confíes! Después, volveré a los sonidos y a las señas ¡eh!" Terminó el mecha amarillo.

Los tres amigos reían.

Súbitamente, el semblante de Elita cambia, sus ópticos daban la impresión como si hubiera iniciado un estado de trance. En sus audios escuchaba una voz muy especial: Era Alpha Trion.

"Elita, hija no estés triste; tu madre no ha pasado a nuestra dimensión, pero ella está ahí con ustedes, aunque se encuentre en una cápsula de éxtasis, Arcee se da cuenta de lo que pasa".

"Abuelito Trion" decía en voz baja Elita.

Yuki y Soundbee no se habían dado cuenta.

"Pequeña, sé que eres muy lista y voy ayudarte; escucha con atención: De una araña vino la desgracia, pero otra puede salvarla. Utiliza la información de Optimus y Saber y lo sabrás. Recuerda: De una araña vino la desgracia, pero otra puede salvarla".

Elita volvió en sí, y repetía en voz alta la frase que Alpha Trion le había dicho.

"De una araña vino la desgracia, pero otra puede salvarla". Decía la joven como si estuviera estudiando para algún examen.

"Elita, ¿alguna canción de Linkin Park se te vino a la mente?" Preguntó Yuki con curiosidad.

"Utiliza la información de Optimus y Saber" Volvía repetir la joven.

"Creo que no amigo Yuki, por lo visto, Elita ya la veo animada, creo que ya está hablando de su novio Saber". Decía Soundbee.

"¡Por favor Soundbee… Saber es nuestro mentor, no te olvides que él es el viajero galáctico! Dijo Elita molesta.

De repente, el semblante de Elita cambia por completo, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

"¡Gracias Soundbee!" Decía en forma animada y de nuevo adoptaba la voz de mando. "Yuki y Soundbee minimicen la pantalla de vigilancia y tengan preparado un adaptador para memoria micro SD."

Los jóvenes sin cuestionar obedecen la orden. Elita sale de forma apresurada y le pide a Savage que vaya con ella. Ambos salieron con rumbo a los dormitorios.

**Interacción**

La escena seguía corriendo.

"¿A qué se refería Elita con el acertijo de las arañas?" Preguntó Bulkhead.

"Paciencia amigo mío, pronto lo sabremos" decía en tono optimista Magnus. "Por cierto: me han pasado los reportes de Yuki y Soundbee sobre ti Saber, ¿Acaso tienes algún interés amoroso con Elita?"

Saber quién tenía su máscara estaba sonrojado, todas las miradas se dirigían al viajero galáctico, Optimus quería reírse, al parecer los más preocupados por la situación sentimental de su hija eran "Sus Tíos".

"Guardemos Silencio, y continuemos viendo la grabación" Dijo Saber en tono aliviado.

Elita y Savage llegaron a la sala de control. La joven tenía en sus manos el diario de viaje del Brainmaster y se lo entrega a Soundbee.

"Quiero imaginar que Alison te ha enseñado idiomas tanto en su pronunciación como su escritura: éste es un diario de viaje, le pertenece a nuestro mentor, dice que en el escribe sobre planetas y galaxias que ha visitado, yo me ocuparé de la computadora junto con Yuki, entre todos buscaremos respuestas. Por favor Soundbee, necesito de tu voz, ya que la situación así lo requiere".

Soundbee respiró profundo y empezó a buscar en el diario. Elita se traslada a la computadora y llevaba consigo una unidad Micro SD.

"Yuki, por favor, inserta la memoria en la computadora, en mi estado robótico no puedo manipular la unidad."

El niño hacía las indicaciones. La computadora reconocía dicha unidad. Había una carpeta que decía. "Archivos Históricos de Orion Pax".

"Dime Elita, ¿Son los archivos que estaban en la habitación de tu padre?" preguntó Yuki.

"Así es: durante mi tiempo libre y con la ayuda de Raph nos dedicamos a digitalizarlo, ya que físicamente nos llevaría mucho tiempo. Mamá, al igual que la Tía Elita y el Abuelo Alpha me comentaban que papá antes de que fuera Optimus Prime, fue el archivista del ejército y por lo visto, seguía siéndolo aun siendo Prime".

Elita tecleaba en la computadora una palabra que a Yuki le llamó la atención.

"¿Maximal?" Dijo el niño.

"¿Estoy pensando lo que creo que es?" Dijo Soundbee mientras buscaba cuidadosamente en el diario.

"Así es Soundbee" Dijo Elita.

"¿Alguien puede decirme con exactitud lo que esa palabra significa?" Insistía Yuki.

"Maximal o Maximals son una generación de autobots que pueden transformarse en modo bestia, a diferencia de Savage o Victory Leo, ellos pueden asumir la apariencia de animales. Técnicamente ellos fueron los primeros Tecno – orgánicos. Así como los decepticons tienen su división llamada predacons (a la que pertenece Arachnide) también los autobots la poseen." Concluyó Soundbee.

"¿Y entonces por qué no hemos escuchado hablar de ellos?" Habló Yuki.

"Por qué según dicen que después de la batalla final en donde murieron Optimus Primal y Megatrón, los maximals abandonaron Cybertron." Intervino Soundbee.

"Vamos por partes amigos: ¿Hay otro Optimus o Megatron ya está muy viejo? Porque si esa batalla se dio antes de que el Tío Optimus naciera... creo que ya me enredé". Insistía Yuki.

"Verás: técnicamente Optimus Primal viene siendo como nuestro tatarabuelo, ya que fue uno de los primeros Prime, y Megatron es otro. Haz de cuenta, algunos nombres cibertronianos son populares así como los nombres humanos: John, Mary, etc., los nombres como el de mis padres y el de Megatron también lo han sido." Intervino Elita.

"Y yo que creí que lo había visto todo" Emitió un suspiro el niño.

"¡Chicos encontré algo!" Dijo la femme.

Yuki prestaba atención a la pantalla, mientras que Soundbee indicaba con su cabeza que Elita continuara:

"Escuchen: Después de la batalla final que sostuvo el equipo maximal, Cheetor quien ascendió a líder del equipo Primal decidió que el equipo debía abandonar Cybertron para dedicarse a proteger las minas de energon que habían encontrado en un planeta al que llamaron "Tierra Primitiva"; sus integrantes: Black Arachnia, Lobo Plateado, Rattrap, Botánica y Nightscream apoyaron la decisión de su líder.

Sin embargo, hubo tranformers que, convencidos de la apariencia del equipo Primal decidieron ir con ellos, para buscar formas alternativas de vida. Las coordenadas que proporcionaron corresponden al planeta Aldebarán que está ubicado en la galaxia de Andrómeda".

"Pero si eso ocurrió hace un resto, lo más probable es que ellos hayan muerto" Comentó Yuki.

"Puede que sí, pero a su vez siento que no lo están. Soundbee ¿Encontraste algo en el libro de Saber?" Dijo la femme roja.

"Cuando mencionaste la galaxia de Andrómeda me facilitaste el trabajo. Hay un apartado donde al parecer Saber hace un pequeño comentario: Al pasar por la galaxia de Andrómeda, mi chispa reaccionó con cierta familiaridad al pasar por el planeta Aldebarán. Llegué al lugar y mi mayor sorpresa fue la cantidad impresionante de energon que había, sin embargo, era tan poderoso que mi mecanismo no iba a soportarlo, recibí ayuda de un transformer llamado rattrap y estuve ahí dos días con ellos. Sin duda alguna, los maximals aprendieron a sobrevivir ya que, a pesar de haber dejado Cybertron y no contar con la presencia de Primus, técnicamente, ellos han logrado lo que nosotros no hemos conseguido aún: Reproducirse." Dijo Soundbee.

"¿Hay alguna coordenada para ubicarlo con precisión?" Comento Elita.

"Si la hay y lo que vas a ver te encantará: hay un mapa de la región que Saber encontró. Lo más prudente es escanearlo por precaución". Contestó el mecha amarillo.

La femme y el chico se acercaban en donde se encontraba el libro, Yuki con su brazalete al igual que Elita escaneaban la hoja del diario. Elita anotaba las coordenadas en una hoja de papel y las llevaba consigo.

"Bueno, ya tenemos lo que queremos buscar, pero ¿por qué a los maximals? Y a su vez ¿Cómo vamos abrir un puente espacial hacia Aldebarán? El único que puede hacerlo es Ratchet pero está en la reunión". Opinó Yuki.

"Y conociéndolo, lo más probable es que tenga una contraseña para abrir el puente" Dijo Soundbee con tristeza.

"Chicos, ¿recuerdan sobre lo que nuestro mentor nos dijo de nuestros "puntos débiles"?, Pues bien, responderé a la primera inquietud de Yuki: Los maximals tienen a Black Arachnia y ella fue una predacón en sus inicios y terminó incorporándose al bando Maximal, Botánica es médico biólogo."

"¡Es cierto!" Respondieron los chicos entusiasmados.

"Y con respecto a la contraseña, Savage nos la va a proporciona ." Dijo la femme.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Dijeron ambos.

Elita traslada un banco para que Savage pueda subirse y colocarse en una posición cómoda.

"El punto débil de Savage es que requería entrenamiento, pues bien, decidí explotar su lado canino, por medio de sus oídos y su olfato, él va a digitar la contraseña del Tío Ratchet. Savage se ha quedado en la base, sin embargo, da la impresión que fuera un can tranquilo, pero sus oídos y olfatos están familiarizados con todos los integrantes de la base, ¿no se han puesto a pensar cómo logré entrar al cuarto de Saber?". Dijo la femme.

Los chicos recapacitaron y apoyaron a Savage para que hiciera su parte. El beast machine olfatea detenidamente el teclado, tratando de distinguir los aromas para enfocarse en una. Con su nariz de forma suave y lenta va golpeando cada una de las teclas. La recompensa fue que en la pantalla aparecía el menú para activar el puente espacial.

Los jóvenes aplaudían a Savage y éste complacido emitía un "aullido" de satisfacción.

"¡Ya entramos al sistema!" Gritaba Yuki con alegría.

"Ahora debemos asignar las coordenadas" Dijo Soundbee.

"Chicos, hay un pequeño y gran detalle: Para abrir un puente espacial no sólo basta tener las coordenadas, sino a su vez hay que ubicar a la galaxia, ya que el más mínimo error nos puede llevar a otro lugar que no deseamos. Funciona con fórmulas matemáticas… cosa que yo no domino". Contestó la femme.

"Pero yo sí" Dijo Raph, que había visto todo el movimiento de los chicos.

El rostro de los jóvenes se iluminó.

"Hermano Mayor, gracias por haber impedido que mi madre muriera. ¿Quiero imaginar que tienes algo más?" Sugirió Elita.

"Así es; quiero ir con ustedes. Arcee se encuentra estable dentro de la cápsula, sin embargo, siento que las respuestas a parte de nuestras dudas las encontraremos en Aldebarán. Llevo conmigo los aditamentos especiales, como a su vez mi Tablet y las muestras tanto del dardo como de la energía de Arcee, ahora déjenme realizar la triangulación con las coordenadas que tienen". Contestó Raph.

Mientras que Raph hacía las modificaciones necesarias, Yuki se preparaba para disponer de la Hummer en su modalidad de Silvershot. Sin embargo, el chico encendió la radio con cierto volumen y se escuchaba la canción favorita de Elita: Are you ready! De AC/DC.

"Como Saber no nos va acompañar, técnicamente los Orions lo haremos a nuestro estilo" Dijo Yuki.

Soundbee y Elita sonreían satisfactoriamente, Savage movía su cola en señal de agrado, mientras Raph terminaba y se unía con sus compañeros.

Antes de que salieran, Elita pidió que cada uno del equipo colocara una mano al frente y a manera de colegiales, se animaban y todos exclamaron en voz alta:

"¡Por Arcee!"

Savage participaba con sus aullidos.

Raph realizaba las últimas anotaciones en el papel, como a su vez guardaba las coordenadas en la computadora.

"Muy bien chicos, despídanse de la base, allá está la cámara" Dijo en tono Animado Raph.

El Equipo Orions se despedía con las manos, mientras que Savage sacaba la lengua en señal de ánimo. Raph y Yuki ingresaban en la Hummer, mientras que Soundbee y Elita se transformaban en su modo vehículo.

"Muy bien: ¡Autobots, Avancen!" Dijo la femme roja.

Mientras ellos partían hacia el puente espacial al compás de la música. Jack acababa de salir y al ver aquella escena se trasladó a la sala de conferencias para informar lo ocurrido. La grabación finaliza.

"¡Elita Elisa Prime!" Decían al unísono Optimus y Saber en tono de reproche.

"Hija de tigre, tintito" Argumentó Fowler.

"Yo no sé por qué se enojan éste par, si en la academia ellos hacían lo mismo" Dijo Magnus con contundencia.

Las risas se escucharon, Los mechas en cuestión se sonrojaron.

"¡Esos son mis chicos!" Habló Bumblebee con entusiasmo.

Todos lo miraban con una expresión de: "No busques problemas".

"Ahora ya sabemos dónde están, no cabe duda que Elita es una Prime" Dijo con un tono de satisfacción. "Ratchet, algo me dice que tendremos que llamar a nuestro amigo Wheeljack para que nos ayude. Yo los dejo, tengo a una femme a quien cuidar".

Optimus salía del salón con una mirada "optimista", mientras que todos, a pesar de la decisión que habían tomado los Orions, tenían una mirada de esperanza.

**Su opinión es importante :)**


	14. Aldebarán

**Capítulo 14: Aldebarán**

El equipo Orions había decidido partir al planeta Aldebarán. ¿Cómo describir a este planeta si solamente tenían pocas referencias? Físicamente, el planeta lucía al igual que el planeta Tierra, sólo que, el energon se encontraba alrededor de las diferentes diversidades. Podríamos decir que, la calidad del aire que posee Aldebarán, es mejor que la que se encuentra en la Tierra.

Súbitamente, el paisaje se ve alterado, ya que un puente espacial se abría ante aquella tierra "vírgen", Elita y su equipo habían llegado a su destino. De forma instintiva, la femme roja y el mecha amarillo decidieron transformarse en robot para que sus ópticos pudieran observar lo que el planeta le presentaba a sus visitantes.

Un "wow" generalizado se escuchó en los muchachos, Savage emitía aullidos y empezaba a caminar por el pasto. Sin embargo, el planeta, pronto empezó a "pasarles factura" a Elita, Soundbee y Savage, debido a que al exceso de energon impedía que pudieran estar transformados en su modo robot.

"Transfórmense como si estuvieran con los humanos" Decía Raph.

Los chicos obedecieron al igual que el can, y ambos tenían su apariencia. Las molestias desaparecieron.

"(Creo que a esto se refería Saber al decir que su mecanismo no soportaría la energía)" Soundbee volvía a emitir sonidos, ya que el joven valoraba que Elita estaba mucho mejor.

Mientras que todos seguían admirando el paisaje, la peliroja escaneaba el lugar y una voz pregrabada anunciaba que la calidad de la atmósfera era estable para las formas de vida orgánica y tecno – orgánica.

Raph y Yuki no daban crédito a lo que decía el scanner y por precaución ambos llevaban los adaptadores en sus muñecas. De forma suave salieron del vehículo, poco a poco fueron disminuyendo el nivel de oxígeno de los adaptadores hasta que llegaron a apagarlos.

"Después de todo, si hay vida en otros planetas" Dijo Yuki entusiasmado.

"El paisaje me recuerda cuando estudiaba Geografía, donde la Tierra empezaba a formarse". Recordó Raph.

"Temo que en estas condiciones, quizás el único que pueda transformarse es Yuki, ya que Silvershot es ochenta por ciento máquina, pero sus funciones vitales dependen de Yuki." Dijo Elita.

"(¿En qué parte de Aldebarán estamos?)" Preguntó Soundbee.

"Por qué no revisamos el mapa de Saber" Dijo Yuki.

Los tres amigos proyectaban de forma holográfica el mapa escaneado y por la descripción de las formaciones geológicas, deducían que estaban en la parte oeste, ya que el paisaje que les rodeaba pertenecía a regiones selváticas y/o de jungla.

"Por lo que noto estamos muy lejos de alguna colonia maximal, así que necesitamos movernos de oeste a este y llegar a la marca del mapa" Mencionó Raph.

"Entonces pidamos a Silvershot que lleve a Raph, Soundbee y yo caminaremos, me temo que el modo vehículo no nos será útil". Concluyó Elita.

Yuki se transformaba en Silvershot y colocó a Raph en uno de sus hombros transportándolo, para iniciar el recorrido del lugar.

**La generación maximal**

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que el equipo Orions había llegado a Aldebarán, Raph empezaba a resentir el cansancio, al igual que los demás. Durante el trayecto habían llegado a un lugar en el cuál había una laguna y la sombra de los árboles proporcionaban un excelente espacio para descansar.

Raph descendió de Silvershot y se acercó a la laguna, Elita lo acompañaba, sin embargo, pensando en que el agua pudiera contener algún material nocivo para Raph y Yuki, la femme decide beber un poco.

"No hay peligro chicos, el agua no tiene nada malo". Dijo en tono animado la peliroja.

De inmediato, el resto del equipo se acercó a la laguna y empezaron a beber agua. Todos bebieron hasta saciarse, incluyendo a Savage quien refrescaba todo su cuerpo en el agua.

"Pensé que los transformers no consumían agua, solamente energon y aceite" Dijo Yuki.

"Eso es cierto Yuki, sin embargo, la ventaja que tenemos Soundbee y Yo es que logramos adaptarnos, casi la mayoría de las máquinas como los medios de transporte requieren ciertas cantidades de agua". Dijo Elita.

"Es por ello que Elita y Soundbee pueden interactuar con los humanos. Ratchet y los demás a duras penas han logrado adaptarse a que sus mecanismos acepten el agua, ya ni se diga de su aspecto humano." Habló Raph.

"Quien en su momento se logró adaptar muy bien ante esa situación fue mi madre, y a veces la extraño en su forma humana" La joven emitía una pequeña lágrima.

"Pero por otra parte, a Bumblebee, Ratchet y Bulkhead les gusta más los refrescos de cola". Intervino Raph.

"¿En serio?" Habló el niño.

"Es cierto, he notado que los humanos emplean esos refrescos para limpiar la batería de sus coches o quitar óxido". Intervino Elita.

"(A papá le encontré una vez 8 rejas de refresco y según me dijo que era su forma de "socializar con los humanos")". Intervino Soundbee.

Todos reían a carcajadas.

Las risas son interrumpidas cuando por sorpresa, una especie de enredadera atrapaba a Raph y lo elevaba por los aires.

"¡Auxilio!" Gritaba Raph, el susto no era para menos.

"¡Resiste Raph!" gritó Elita. "Yuki transfórmate en Silvershot".

El niño obedece y rápidamente el autobot va ayudar a su amigo, sin embargo, de la nada, un Cheeta se lanza hacia él derrumbándolo. Silvershot estaba en problemas.

"¡Soundbee ayuda a Raph! Savage y yo apoyaremos a Yuki" dijo la peliroja.

Silvershot había logrado quitarse de encima al Cheeta, pero el animal insistía y le buscaba pelea. Mientras tanto Soundbee intenta ayudar a Raph, pero una tela de araña atrapa al joven. Se logra apreciar que es una araña tamaño mediana.

Elita y Savage ve que todo está perdido, sin embargo, se le viene a la mente la forma en que su madre hizo contacto con Victory Leo, tomando una posición de meditación, la joven se concentra esperando tener contacto con sus atacantes.

Savage intenta ayudar a Yuki, pero de repente una rata que le aventajaba en tamaño atrapa al Pastor Alemán.

"¡Elita, por favor ayúdanos!" Decía Yuki.

"¡Date prisa Elita!" Insistía Raph.

Una luz en color rojo ilumina a Elita, su cabello parecía levitar, sus ojos estaban completamente en color azul.

Los atacantes observan a la joven, El cheeta retrocede ante Silvershot ya que ha reconocido la insignia autobot.

"Venimos en son de paz, por favor no nos lastimen. Estamos buscando al equipo Primal". Dijo Elita con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora.

Para su sorpresa, los atacantes se transforman ante ella y se logra apreciar que son transformers tecno – orgánicos. Rápidamente sueltan a los prisioneros. Se observa que en el rostro de los atacantes no tenían rasgos de un transformer adulto.

"Mi nombre es Elita Elisa Prime, vengo de un planeta lejano llamado Tierra, necesitamos su ayuda".

El aspecto de Elita desaparece, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y se sorprende al ver a sus agresores.

"Cheetor, ¿escuchaste? Dijo que es una Prime" Dijo la sparkling en forma de araña.

"¿Él es el comandante Cheetor?" Preguntó Yuki con extrañeza.

"No amigo, yo soy su hijo. Lamentamos haberlos atacado. La sparkling pequeña se llama Aracné, el ratón que ven se llama Stu, y nuestra compañera planta se llama Lily."

"Nosotros somos autobots, él es Silvershot, y mi amigo que estaba en la telaraña se llama Soundbee, es un poco tímido. Y nuestro amigo humano se llama Raph".

"Veo que ustedes trabajan muy bien en equipo" Dijo Raph.

"Así es, Cheetor y yo somos los más grandes del grupo, Stu y Aracné son los más pequeños" Dijo Lily.

"¡Hermana te pasas, nosotros somos los más hábiles del equipo!" Protestaba Stu.

"¡Chicos, se fijaron que la humanoide de rojo tiene el cabello largo como mi mamá!" Decía tiernamente Aracné.

"Como pueden ver, nosotros somos los hijos del Equipo Primal. Nuestros hermanos mayores están en otros puntos alejados del planeta". Dijo Cheetor.

"¡Es increíble!" Dijeron los Orions a la vez.

De repente, en el cielo aparece un murciélago volando a la luz del día, cosa que no es natural, sin embargo su tamaño era más grande y se une a la conversación. Rápidamente se transforma y al parecer, su rostro expresaba tener la misma edad de Cheetor y Lily.

"Cheetor, ¿no se supone que debíamos entrenar?" Dijo el recién llegado. "Y ¿quiénes son ellos, acaso son cons?".

"Tranquilo Shadow, ellos son autobots, y al parecer requieren de nuestra ayuda". Contestó Cheetor.

"No quiero ser grosero pero mejor continuamos la conversación en el camino, ya que al parecer los cons volvieron". Dijo Shadow.

Rápidamente los Orions y los sparklings maximals continuaron su camino.

**Un esfuerzo recompensado**

Durante el trayecto, ambos equipos intercambiaban información y poco a poco fueron desarrollando simpatías, explicándoles también que ellos eran jóvenes. Cada equipo tenía sus dudas y poco a poco fueron resueltas.

Dicen que cuando uno va platicando mientras se camina, no se siente el cansancio, y entre tanta conversación llegaron a la colonia maximal.

Los viajeros se maravillaban por ver como tecnología y naturaleza convivían entre sí, los maximals tenían apariencia de plantas y animales. Al parecer, la colonia tenía una especie de domo que protegía a sus habitantes de los efectos del energon.

La población miraba con extrañeza a los recién llegados, ya que no habían conocido formas de vida similar.

"(Elita ¿qué hacemos? No queremos asustar a las personas)" Dijo Soundbee.

"Tranquilo Soundbee, vienen con nosotros, no los van a lastimar" Respondió Lily.

"¿Pudiste entender lo que Soundbee dijo?" Preguntó Yuki.

"Mi hermana entiende los sonidos, ya que ella ha estudiado mucho sobre ellos" intervino Stu.

"Déjenme ver si entendí bien: Cheetor es el hijo pequeño del comandante, Aracné es hija de Black Arachnia y Lobo Plateado, Stu y Lily son hijos de Rattrap y Botánica, Shadow es hijo Nightscream. ¿No es así?" Dijo Raph.

"Así es" Dijeron al unísono los maximals.

"Muy bien viajeros, hemos llegado a la base Teletrán Uno" habló en tono satisfactorio Cheetor.

La base maximal a diferencia de la Omega Uno, tenía un domo visible, pero a su vez ocupaban el subsuelo. No había hangares, más bien, eran dormitorios. La sala de control era una especie de mesa redonda en donde se proyectaba todas las imágenes del planeta, funcionaba con tecnología de Touch.

El recibimiento que tuvieron los Orions fue desde las alturas, ya que un Cóndor tecno – orgánico volaba alrededor, de ellos. El cóndor se transformó y su apariencia indicaba que era una especie de Samurai.

"¡Papi!" Dijo Aracné entusiasmada. Quién salía de la formación, el tecno – orgánico correspondía al abrazo. Quien hubiera dicho que éste transformer tuviera un lado paternal.

"¿Lobo plateado es un cóndor?" Dijo Silvershot en voz baja. "Creí que por su nombre era un lobo".

"Esa fue mi primer forma de vida que tuve al llegar a éste planeta jovencito" Respondió el transformer en tono de cuestionamiento.

"Por favor señor, disculpe a mi amigo, ya que él está muy impactado" Intervino Raph

"Lo sé mi amigo orgánico" Decía sonriente. "Solo quería asustarlo".

"¿Acaso sabe quiénes somos?" Habló Elita.

"De hecho, nosotros percibimos cuando se abrió un puente espacial, y por casualidad los chicos estaban en esa región y pudimos ver que no eran enemigos." Volvió a responder Lobo Plateado. "Quiero imaginar que no están de visita planetaria".

"Así es Señor, los estamos buscando, más bien, estamos buscando a su esposa y a Botánica". Respondió la femme.

Lobo Plateado observaba detenidamente a los recién llegados, Con una mirada, indicó que Cheetor y sus amigos se retiraran ya que debían ser interrogados por los demás miembros del equipo. Posteriormente, El maximal llevó a los recién llegados a una especie de sala de juntas; ahí estaban sentados los miembros del equipo Maximal.

Los Orions entraron, los maximals se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto.

"Yo soy el comandante Cheetor, sean bienvenidos a Aldebarán. Con todo el respeto, les pido que se transformen, ya que estamos muy intrigados sobre su presencia".

Elita, Soundbee y Savage dejan sus apariencias para volver a la forma robot. La femme utiliza su máscara para que al maximal como a los presentes no les quede alguna duda.

"La femme se parece a Optimus Primal" Dijo en voz baja Rattrap.

"Mi nombre es Elita Elisa Prime, y ellos son el equipo Orions de la base autobot Omega Uno que está en el planeta tierra. Si ustedes me lo permiten deseo proyectar unas imágenes para que puedan darse cuenta de quienes somos".

Savage proyecta las imágenes y en él se observan y escuchan algunos fragmentos de las diversas situaciones: El día de su cumpleaños, el primer ataque decepticon, las revelaciones de su madre sobre una matriz de liderazgo, la identidad de Victory Leo y el ataque de Arachnide.

Los maximals con sus ópticos observaban a detalle, y comprendieron que la problemática había traspasado las galaxias.

"Estamos en la mejor disposición de ayudarlos comandante Cheetor, pero a su vez, necesitamos que Black Arachnia y Botánica nos ayuden". Dijo Raph

"Por lo visto, tenemos el mismo enemigo. Los maximals aceptaremos su ayuda". Dijo Cheetor.

"Salvaremos la vida de tu madre pequeña Elita" Decía Black Arachnia con voz dulce.

Elita y sus amigos respiraban con cierto alivio, ya que todo su esfuerzo empezaba a rendir frutos.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, Raph se integraba al laboratorio de los Maximals donde proporcionaba a Botánica el parte médico de Arcee, como las muestras del dardo. Por su parte, la transformer analizaba detenidamente el material.

De su estante médico sacaba ciertas sustancias a base de plantas como a su vez había un recipiente que contenía parte del veneno de Black Arachnia. Botánica explicaba que a raíz de que exploraban el planeta decidieron estar prevenidos en el aspecto médico, sin descuidar los elementos de seguridad.

Yuki ayudaba a rattrap en traer a la Hummer, y como tenía un buen tiempo en que ningún transformer en modo vehículo había visitado el planeta, los accesos no estaban diseñados para un medio de transporte, sin embargo, existía un acceso alterno a la base donde podía ingresar el vehículo. El maximal observaba la transformación de Yuki en Silvershot.

"Por la forma en que te transformas, Silvershot es un Headmaster" Dijo la rata.

"¿Headmaster?" Se extrañó el niño.

"Un Headmaster viene siendo la combinación entre un vehículo y piloto; la parte del cuerpo lo conforma tu vehículo, pero en lo que se refiere a la cabeza (lo que le ayuda a tener movimientos) lo controlas tú jovencito". Hablaba animado el roedor. "Si me lo permites, le haremos algunos ajustes para que puedas moverte de forma más ágil".

Soundbee por su parte, se dedicaba a ayudar a Lobo Plateado en la reparación de la radio. El maximal comentaba que desde que decidieron abandonar Cybertron, técnicamente, nadie había estado en comunicación con ellos y que ahora, la situación así lo requería.

Elita estaba en su forma humana y sin embargo por alguna razón su chispa lo guiaba hacia una habitación con cristales, eran idénticos a los que habían en el consejo de guerra en Cybertron. La joven dudaba en seguir.

"No temas pequeña, por lo que noto, veo que tienes una cierta afinidad a éstos cristales." Dijo Black Arachnia.

"Toda la energía es acumulada, no se destruye, está en movimiento. Quiero imaginar que han tenido comunicación con sus compañeros caídos" Habló Elita.

"Así es. Nosotros venimos aquí para que ellos nos guíen en lo que debemos hacer, como a su vez, nuestros hijos y los maximals jóvenes vienen aquí para aprender".

"Según los archivos que mi papá tenía, habían otros miembros del equipo, lo único que sé es que Rhinox y Optimus Primal se fusionaron al igual con Megatron en lo que ustedes llamaban Oráculo a una de las formas de Primus".

"Veo que hay alguien que sabe combinar los combates y el estudio" Sonreía Black Arachnia. "Con respecto a quienes mencionaste, no podemos proyectarlos en los cristales, pero, nuestros hijos al igual que los transformers techno – orgánicos tienen la esencia de ellos. Aunque tu modo sea humano, técnicamente ellos son los que te dan la oportunidad de ser lo que eres. No sólo cuenta lo que tus padres realizan, también los rasgos de una generación se hacen presentes en las generaciones futuras".

"Vaya, es impresionante… y yo que creía que era Saber era el único diferente".

"Por lo visto, Saber ya encontró lo que buscaba" Habló animada la maximal.

Elita estaba sonrojada, sentía que no era el lugar ni el momento apropiado para mencionarlo. Arachnia reía.

"Tranquila, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano elegimos a un compañero de chispa, puedo contarte algunas anécdotas mías, pero antes necesito que platiques con nuestros amigos, ya que ellos quieren conocerte".

Súbitamente los cristales se iluminan y empiezan a proyectarse tres imágenes: un dinosaurio, un águila y un tigre blanco siberiano. A su vez se transforman y se observan que lucían tal como sus compañeros los recordaban.

"Elita, te presento a Dinobot, águila y tigretón, ellos siguen siendo parte del equipo Primal".

La joven estaba impresionada ante aquellas imágenes, los maximals sonreían y dirigían una mirada grata hacia ella. Entablaron una gran conversación que duró como dos horas y media, en ella salían a relucir algunos detalles de las batallas que sostuvieron cuando se enfrentaban a los predacons, como algunas anécdotas y secretos.

Posteriormente todos fueron convocados a la sala de junta maximal, Cheetor informaba que entre Raph y Rattrap habían logrado reparar el puente espacial (ya que al igual que la radio, no era utilizado), pero, por las condiciones del planeta no podrían comunicarse con la base Omega Uno al estilo "videochat". El comandante dio la orden para que se abriera los canales de radio. Y la comunicación se dio con los autobots. Ambas partes lucían optimistas.

**Gracias a todos por seguir ésta historia, no puedo revelar muchos secretos pero tengan paciencia, algunas dudas serán aclaradas en las próximas temporadas y capítulos como a su vez existen posibilidades de crear One Shots sobre éste encuentro entre Transformers Victory, Transformers Prime y Beast Wars Transformers.**

**Todas sus sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas. **


	15. Los últimos detalles

_**Capítulo 15: Los últimos detalles**_

A unos 15 kilómetros hacia el norte de la base Teletrán Uno, se abría un puente espacial. Este conducía a una región montañosa. En ella habían muchos Hunters que se encontraban en recarga, pero habían otros que fungían como centinelas quienes vigilaban a un grupo de humanoides; al parecer éstos trabajaban en contra de su voluntad extrayendo el energon de ese lugar. Era de noche.

Una figura conocida hacía su aparición: Blackfury quien se dedicaba a estudiar el energon del lugar como a su vez administraba el almacenamiento de dicho material.

Del puente espacial salía Arachnide con una herida en el óptico, como a su vez la marca de la cuchilla de Arcee sobresalía en su rostro.

"¿Y bien, qué te ha parecido hasta ahora?" Preguntó la recién llegada.

"¡Fascinante, con esto podemos estabilizar a Megatron y Deathsaurus!" Respondió Blackfury.

"¿Crees que eso pueda ser suficiente mientras hallamos la matriz de liderazgo?".

"Por lo visto, ¿no has escuchado las últimas noticias verdad?".

"Si te refieres a lo de mi óptico, Liozack y Starscream no han dejado de burlarse" Contestó con enfado Arachnide.

"Arcee está viva" Dijo secamente la femme.

"¡Imposible! Si el dardo que preparamos era lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a un autobot."

"Lo sé, pero según los informantes, ella está en una cápsula de éxtasis, pero por ahora no tienen idea los autobots de cómo hallar la cura. Eso nos dará más tiempo."

"¿Hay indicios de alguna anormalidad?" Estaba intrigada la femme predacón.

"Lo dices por los rumores de los "maximals" ¿eh?" respondió con cierta ironía Blackfury.

"Según nos contaban historias de ellos, pero nunca más se les volvió a ver. Los muertos no respiran".

"Me da gusto saber que pienses así" Finalizó Blackfury con una sonrisa.

Arachnide daba la orden a los Hunters centinelas que vigilaran constantemente el cielo y a los prisioneros, ya que no deseaba tener imprevistos.

**En sintonía**

Mientras eso ocurría en Aldebarán, regresamos a la base Omega Uno, en la sección de enfermería. June estaba al lado de la cápsula de éxtasis. Se encontraba sentada, con las manos juntas. Al parecer, ella estaba en oración.

Ella había ayudado a Arcee a adaptarse en su forma humana como a su vez en darle consejos de cómo ser madre. A pesar que podría tener un carácter fuerte, ella y la femme azul cromado habían desarrollado una amistad muy especial, ya que, cuando Arcee fue la guardiana de Jack, June le agradecía de forma infinita en la forma en que la autobot cuidaba de su hijo y cuando supo que la femme había "dado a luz" a Elita, sintió que debía devolverle el favor.

Una puerta se abría y un mecha ingresaba, miraba con atención a la humana y se sorprendió mucho: Era Optimus.

De forma respetuosa, se sienta al lado de Jun.

"Agradezco señora Darby sus palabras, me fueron útiles para poder ayudar a Elita". Habló en voz baja.

"Por favor Optimus, puedes tutearme, de hecho Elita y Arcee nos consideran como su familia, tú también lo eres" Habló de forma dulce Jun.

Ambos sonríen.

"Me llamó la atención la forma en que colocas tus manos, noto que algunos humanos hacen eso y no sé ¿por qué?"

"Verás Optimus, nosotros creemos en un ser supremo y en ocasiones, cuando nos sentimos perdidos o necesitamos de su ayuda recurrimos a él. Buscamos en nuestro interior y lo encontramos".

"Nosotros escuchamos a Primus y a la Allspark. La forma en que ven la vida no es muy diferente a la nuestra."

Optimus imitaba a Jun en la posición de sus manos. La dama intuyó que el mecha necesitaba estar a solas con Arcee y sale de aquel lugar. Mientras tanto, el Prime se acerca a la cápsula y observa a la femme, su rostro indicaba estar en paz, con sus manos acariciaba el cristal.

"Arcee, tu sueño se cumplió: Volví a ser un Prime. Nuestra hija ya sabe la verdad. Espero que pronto despiertes, te estamos esperando. ILYA"

Una lágrima derrama el Prime y cae en el cristal. Sentía que una parte de él se había perdido, sin embargo, en sus audios recibía una señal de Ratchet en donde mencionaban que habían localizado a Wheeljack como a su vez habían logrado contactarse con la base Teletrán Uno. Un respiro tranquilizador emite el mecha.

"Pronto estaremos juntos, amada mía". Dijo Optimus con certeza.

**Operación conjunta**

Cheetor había convocado a una reunión de emergencia con el equipo Primal, Yuki, Soundbee, Elita y Savage fueron llamados para participar. Nightscream quien había realizado un patrullaje nocturno mostraba imágenes de la actividad decepticon.

"Como pueden observar, los cons han regresado y por lo que veo, esta vez lo acompaña una femme de apariencia extraña, según escuché que la llaman Blackfury y al parecer están extrayendo el energon. Para ello se han valido en esclavizar a un grupo de humanoides. Si esto continua los "alienígenas" van a regresar; recuerden que su tecnología es mayor a la nuestra" Habló el maximal murciélago.

"¿Quiénes son los alienígenas?" preguntó Yuki.

"Son unos seres que han dejado reliquias y armamento en este planeta, sin embargo, nosotros debemos cuidar de Aldebarán. No queremos represalias. Su tecnología es tan poderosa que una vez nos enfrentamos a Black Arachnia… por poco no lo contamos." Respondió Cheetor.

"Es cierto". Decía Black Arachnia con cierta vergüenza.

"En ese entonces, Arachnia pertenecía al bando predacón, pero poco a poco Lobo Plateado la fue "conquistando" y terminó siendo una de las mejores maximals" Intervino Rattrap.

Lobo Plateado estaba sonrojado.

"También notamos presencia de Arachnide, ella al parecer es quien dirije todo". Continúo Nigthscream.

Cuando Elita escuchó el nombre de la predacon sus ópticos manifestaban furia, deseaba vengarse. La femme maximal la veía y comprendía su sentir.

"No es correcto que los predacons o decepticons hagan esclavos a seres que son ajenas a esta lucha. Los maximals y los orions debemos intervenir. Optimus Primal estaría de acuerdo en que protejamos a los débiles y proteger a Aldebarán." Habló Elita.

Cheetor sentía una gran responsabilidad hacia la raza de los humanoides, debido a que, cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de Primal, estableció contacto con ellos, como a su vez, se ganó el respeto de estos seres. Cuando el comandante maximal escuchó a Elita hablar, sintió que su comandante Primal estaba con ellos.

"Si el energon es el problema, tenemos que destruir esas minas." Dijo Lobo Plateado.

"Sin contar a Botánica somos cinco maximals, y los orions son tres autobots, Raph y Savage" replicó el Cheeta.

"Se calculan que hay alrededor de 100 cons, sin contar a las dos femmes" Participó Nightscream.

"Logramos contactar a la base Omega Uno, pero ellos no están enterados de que habrá batalla". Intervino el Cóndor.

"Entonces no se hable más, nos organizaremos en pequeños equipos: Rattrap, Soundbee y Raph irán al lado este de la montaña. Black Arachnia, Elita y Savage entrarán en la parte alta de la montaña, colocarán los explosivos para hacerlos explotar. Lobo Plateado será la distracción aérea, mientras que Silvershot, Nightscream y yo nos encargamos del lado Oeste." Habló Cheetor.

La reunión había finalizado, Los orions se dirigían a los dormitorios de la base, sin embargo, Cheetor se quedó con Lobo Plateado y Rattrap para ajustar algunos detalles.

**A la luz de las luciérnagas**

Elita estaba en su modo humano, observaba el cielo estrellado por medio del cristal que había en el dormitorio. Pensaba en su familia; deseaba estar al lado de sus padres y tíos; de repente observó que un grupo de luciérnagas aparecían y rápidamente su memoria recordó a Star Saber.

"Veo que te gustan mucho las luciérnagas" Habló Black Arachnia.

"Desde que era una sparkling me han gustado mucho." Respondió la femme.

"A Saber le agradan las luciérnagas, ha pasado mucho tiempo en que él nos visitó".

"Interesante. Puedo preguntarte algo" La maximal asiente con la cabeza. "¿Cómo le hicieron Lobo Plateado y tú para estar juntos? Dan la impresión que fueran lados opuestos".

"Verás: como bien sabes, yo fui una predacon e hice muchas cosas peores, con Lobo Plateado (en ese entonces si tenía la forma de Lobo) resultó ser un maximal noble; al principio sólo deseaba utilizarlo para obtener información… pero poco a poco fue conquistándome, a tal grado de arriesgar mi vida por él. Cuando regresamos a Cybertron, Megatrón ya había hecho un desastre y tomó la chispa de Lobo y lo colocó en un vehicon. Me arriesgué mucho para volverlo a traer a nuestro bando, el lado noble de mi compañero había desaparecido, pero insistí y no me rendí, al final logramos estar juntos".

"¿Qué piensa de la misión de mañana?"

"Él está preocupado porque nos arriesgamos, pero en parte me desquito de las cosas que me hizo pasar en Cybertron". Decía sonriente. "Esto es un secreto".

"Tengo miedo Arachnia, mi chispa hizo conexión con Saber, pero me pongo a pensar: él fue compañero de mis padres y tíos… él es mi maestro y no voy a soportar recibir reproches" Hablaba con preocupación Elita.

"Sabes algo, no debes pensar en ello, lo importante es que ambos sienten lo mismo. Por lo que vi sobre el historial de tu madre, Arcee tiene un mérito grande: Hacer que un Prime lograra seguir a sus sentimientos sin importar su posición, eso habla de un gran amor".

"¿No entiendo?"

"Los Prime, generalmente, tienen prohibido enamorarse, ya que se creía que al poseer esa responsabilidad les impediría pensar con claridad. Optimus Primal era un buen líder, sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar su afectividad. Otra generación que quisieron limitar en emociones fueron los Brainmaster, quizás sea alguna de las razones por las cuáles Saber no quiso ser un Prime".

"Entonces, por eso viaja constantemente".

"Él ha sido una persona prudente y culta, me decía que algún día encontraría a alguien diferente, única, que le haría luchar por una causa justa. Pero por lo que noto, ya cambió todo, y es histórico que una femme tenga la posición de un Prime".

La conversación es interrumpida, ya que los sparklings maximals llegan junto con el resto de los Orions.

El dormitorio contaba con varias hyper – camas pero al parecer, cada uno de ellos se había identificado con los autobots y pidieron que si podían ser sus compañeros de hyper cama.

"Tía Arachnia, ¿por qué no nos dejan ir a luchar?" Dijo el joven Cheetor con desánimo.

"Paciencia chicos, ya les tocará su momento. Si en un dado caso, saliera algo mal, ustedes serían la línea defensiva de la colonia" habló la maximal animándolo.

"Mami, ¿será que puedo pasar el momento de recarga con Elita?" Dijo Arachné.

"Si tu mami da permiso, ten por seguro que así será". Habló con dulzura la peliroja.

La hora de la recarga se aproximaba y digamos que así quedaron organizados: Shadow y Soundbee, Cheetor y Yuki, Stu con Raph, Lily con Savage.

"¿Te gustaría escuchar la historia de la Bella Durmiente Arachné?" Habló Elita tiernamente.

Los ópticos de Arachné se abrían de la impresión. Su mamá veía el cariño de la femme hacia su hija.

Black Arachnia salía de los dormitorios, caminaba hacia los pasillos, y durante el trayecto se encontró con Lobo Plateado.

"¿Con que quieres desquitarte por lo de Cybetron?" Dijo con una sonrisa el maximal.

"Por lo visto, aunque tengas tu forma de cóndor, tus audios siguen siendo los de un lobo" Respondió la femme.

Ambos se besaban en los pasillos, sin embargo Cheetor tuvo que interrumpir la escena, ya que todos requerían una recarga. Por señas les indica que lo sigan de forma sigilosa.

"Ahora los chicos harán su parte" Dijo el Cheeta.

**Sombras en la noche**

Era alrededor de la media noche, en los dormitorios donde estaban los jóvenes. Sin embargo, Arachné despierta y observa por las rendijas de la puerta que hay maximals despiertos. La sparkling se separa de Elita sin que ella se dé cuenta y se pone por debajo de la puerta.

"Arachné, vuelve con Elita, tenemos órdenes de proporcionarles una buena recarga a los autobots y a su vez un buen descanso a los humanos". Hablaba Lyli en voz baja.

"Mira, hay otras formas que no son de maximales" contestó la sparkling.

"Vuelve con Elita". Repitió Lily.

Elita estaba a punto de despertar, cuando la sparkling utilizó su telaraña para mantenerla en recarga, rápidamente volvió a su lugar junto a la peliroja.

"Estuvo cerca Arachné" Regañaba la sparkling.

"Mañana será un día especial para todos" decía la pequeña araña y volvía a dormir.

La mañana siguiente, Maximals y autobots partían hacía las montañas del norte. Elita, Soundbee y Savage habían recibido de forma inyectada un suero anti – sobrecarga, ya que les permitiría estar en su forma robot sin sentir molestias durante el exterior.

Cada equipo partió con sus compañeros y siguiendo las indicaciones de Cheetor tendrían comunicación por radio. Lobo Plateado daría la señal para iniciar el ataque. Los Orions estaban nerviosos, ya que sin estar Arcee o Saber sentían que no era lo mismo, pero sus nuevos compañeros inspiraban confianza.

La femme roja esperaba con ansias la señal, ya que la oportunidad de vengarse estaba próxima.

Súbitamente, un grupo de Hunters salen de la parte alta de la montaña persiguiendo a Lobo Plateado.

"Ya saben que hacer chicos" Dijo Cheetor.

La batalla había iniciado.

**Gracias por seguir ésta historia, esperamos sus comentarios y sugerencias, ya estamos a un capítulo de terminar la primera parte de éste proyecto.**


	16. Día de Pago

_**Hemos llegado al final de la primera Parte de ésta entrega. Por lo tanto su opinión será muy importante. ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia? ¿Qué les gusta o les disgusta? Esa será la interrogante, como a su vez, someto a votación popular si continúo aumentando capítulos a esta historia o crear su continuación bajo el Título: Transformers Unlimited Vol. 2**_

_**Ahora me corresponde organizar mis ideas para que próximamente, puedan disfrutar más de ésta historia.**_

_**Capítulo 16: Día de pago**_

_**(Duelo de Arañas)**_

La adrenalina estaba en su máximo nivel, Cheetor vigilaba a sus enemigos. Lobo Plateado cumplía con su misión de distraer a los Hunters. Muchos pensarían que éste maximal no tendría oportunidades ante esos mecanismos, pero como bien reza una frase conocida: "La experiencia puede más", y eso le daba la ventaja al Cóndor.

Blackfury observa la escena, y ve que el causante del alboroto es un Cóndor que estaba fuera del tamaño promedio. La femme organiza a un grupo de Hunters para que defiendan los accesos a la montaña en la parte este. Y designa a otro grupo para que vayan en las otras posiciones.

El grupo que dirigía la femme (la parte este) tenía como prioridad trasladar el energon cerca del puente espacial para llevarlo a su base secreta en el planeta Tierra.

"Rattrap por lo que noto les tocará bailar con Blackfury, sean prevenidos" Dijo Cheetor por radio.

El roedor junto con Soundbee decide enfrentar a los decepticons. Raph permanecía oculto y miraba la escena desde lejos. El recordaba lo que había aprendido de botánica y, tal como lo sospechaba, el rastro de energon provenía de Aldebarán. La misión del humano consistía en ingresar por el lado en que les habían asignado y liberar a los humanoides por medio de la computadora de la femme decepticon.

Soundbee y Rattrap hacían buen equipo, ya que a pesar de que eran dos contra veintiuno, se movían de forma rápida.

Cheetor con Silvershot se enfrentaban a otro grupo de Hunters, Nightscream por aire emitía un ataque por ondas de sonidos tan poderosos que los audios de sus enemigos no podían tolerarlo. Silvershot se movía más rápido y su puntería mejoraba. Por otra parte el Cheeta con las espadas era hábil y su velocidad se asemejaba a la de Lobo Plateado.

"Cheetor, un grupo de Hunters ha salido de las partes norte y sur. Elita y Arachnia ya pueden ingresar". Dijo Lobo Plateado.

"Muy bien chicas, ya oyeron a "Wolfie". Cumplan con su parte". Mencionó Cheetor con cierto ánimo.

Las femmes se preparan para ingresar a la montaña. Savage se fusiona en el brazo de Elita.

"Arachnia, ¿Qué pasará con los Hunters que salieron en los puntos donde no tenemos un equipo de ataque? Aunque los sparklings sean fuertes, es demasiado para ellos". Habló la femme roja preocupada.

"Se nota que todavía tienes mucho que aprender querida" Decía en amabilidad la maximal con una sonrisa.

Ambas femmes logran entrar "sin problemas" en la montaña: Habían cinco guardias, Elita se mueve de forma rápida y logra derrotarlos sin mayor problema. La maximal va colocando los explosivos en los accesos.

La autobot avanza de forma sigilosa, sus audios se concentran, ella intuía que algo andaba mal. Poco a poco llegaba al acceso más alto de la montaña; era una cueva que conectaba desde la superficie hasta la parte alta. La femme roja llevaba su espada en mano, el reflejo de la espada hace que Elita observe la imagen de una araña oscura que estaba a punto de atacarla.

Rápidamente reacciona la femme, esquivando el ataque de su rival, sin embargo, la araña es un poco más rápida, ocasionándole los primeros daños a la armadura roja. Elita no desiste y continúa la frente.

"Así que, la hija de Arcee quiere jugar a ser Optimus." Dijo Arachnide. "Sabes, siento mucho lo que le hice a tu madre, pero no me dejas otra opción que eliminarte". Esta frase lo decía en tono de burla.

"Vaya, no peleas nada mal, para ser una anciana" Respondió Elita causando el enojo de Arachnide.

Ambas femmes se enfrentaban, Elita había logrado darle algunos rasguños a la armadura de la predacon, pero Arachnide era astuta y como cazadora lanzó su telaraña atrapando a la femme autobot.

Una explosión se escucha haciendo ganar tiempo a Elita para que se liberara, Arachnide estaba a punto de matar a la autobot, cuando siente que por la parte de atrás, una araña entre gris y plateada la ataca.

Ambas Arañas empiezan a luchar entre sí, era un duelo único. Elita estaba preocupada por la femme maximal, ya que conocía que Arachnide no tiene límites. La araña maximal logra proyectar a su similar predacón, cayendo de espaldas, Ambas se transforman.

"Black Arachnia, déjame luchar con ella" Insistía Elita.

"¿Es imposible? ¡Tú debías estar muerta! En este lugar no hay lugar para dos arañas. ¡Pagarás tu insolencia traidora!" Replicó Arachnide.

"¡No dejaré que pelees con ella Elita!, Eres buena guerrera, pero a ésta bruja le falta algo que tú tienes: Honor. Será una batalla entre predacons". Contestó Black Arachnia.

Ambas femmes se lanzaban miradas de odio y una nueva confrontación había iniciado.

**Venganza**

Black Arachnia utiliza el poder que había aprendido a controlar: Elaborar una telaraña eléctrica que se extendiera hasta el piso, Provocando que Arachnide tuviera una especie de convulsión, sin embargo, la predacón dispara provocando que Arachnia dejará de utilizar su técnica.

Las dos arañas intercambian golpes: la predacon busca consolidarse como la mejor araña mientras que la maximal pelea por el honor.

Elita miraba con asombro como dos femmes daban lo mejor de sí en la batalla, La cueva estaba rodeada de cristales de energon. Un descuido que pudieran tener, tendría fatales consecuencias.

"¡Después de que acabe contigo, acabaré con Elita!" gritaba Arachnide.

"Veo que no eres capaz de ser una predacon, más bien, pareces principiante" Replicó Arachnia.

"Por lo visto, toda mi vida he estado bajo tu sombra, pero ahora, será distinto: ¡Yo seré la mejor Predacon que haya existido!". Decía en forma soberbia. "Elita One no me dio problemas, y la madre de ésta estúpida (haciendo referencia a Elita) no es rival para mí. ¿Por qué crees que tú o esa femme me darán batalla?".

"Será porque a pesar que soy mayor que tú, no luzco tan vieja" Culminó la maximal.

Arachnide estalla en furia, sus movimientos se hacen más rápido, Arachnia sabía que se arriesgaba mucho al hacerla enfadar, uno de sus golpes alcanza a herir a la maximal, pero Black Arachnia golpea su abdomen con tal fuerza que proyecta a su rival en uno de los cristales de energón.

La femme predacon grita de dolor, ya que al igual que las moscas entran en pánico cuando quedan atrapadas en una telaraña, esa situación enfrentaba Arachnide.

"¡Maldita!" gritaba la predacon.

Elita no daba crédito a lo que veía: La predacon que había causado dolor a sus padres, por fin recibía su castigo. Black Arachnia le daba la espalda a su rival.

"Todo ha terminado Elita" Dijo con voz serena la maximal.

De repente, La femme roja cambia su semblante, y utiliza a Savage para disparar, daba la impresión que quería matar a la maximal, sin embargo, el disparo pasa rozando los cabellos de Arachnia y un nuevo grito de dolor se escucha. Elita le había quitado de un disparo la mano de la predacón.

"Perdóname Arachnia, pero ésta bruja iba a dispararte por la espalda". Contestó la autobot.

Arachnia lanza su telaraña en dos ocasiones, la primera para atrapar a Arachnide y la segunda para tomar la mano de la predacon.

"Arachnide está sobrecargada de energon, los explosivos no tardaran en cumplir su objetivo. La onda expansiva del energon puede generar daños. Nuestra única salida está en la parte alta".

Elita y la maximal abandonan el lugar, por radio, Elita mantiene comunicación con Lobo Plateado para que venga a ayudar. Rápidamente el cóndor aparece, en medio de la persecución aérea.

"¡Lobo Plateado, saca a tu esposa de aquí!" Dijo la femme roja en voz de orden.

"¿Qué harás tú?" Preguntó con preocupación Lobo Plateado.

"No te preocupes por mí, salva a Arachnia". Concluyó la femme.

El cóndor se dispuso a bajar en picada y tomo a la maximal de los hombros, ambos se alejaban del lugar. Elita podía apreciar como los Hunters avanzaban más allá de la zona de combate, como a su vez veía a sus compañeros luchar en las diferentes secciones.

"Comandante Cheetor, ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo, hay que hacer estallar la montaña, de antemano aviso a todos que deben cambiar a modo bestia o vehículo, ya que la onda expansiva dejará mucho que desear". Habló Elita.

"¿Elita, dónde estás?" dijo el Cheeta.

"Sigo en la cima, pero no se preocupen, yo saldré de ésta: Soy una Prime". Habló Elita decidida.

Cheetor sabía que ésta la oportunidad que tendrían para acabar con sus enemigos.

"Todos escucharon a Elita, así que prepárense a transformarse". Dijo en voz de mando a sus compañeros.

La femme autobot había dicho que saldría de ésta, sin embargo la situación no era sencilla, Ella podría salir si se transformaba en su modo vehículo, ya que la velocidad haría ganar mayor distancia, sin embargo, no podía disponer de esa opción ya que Savage no alcanzaría la misma velocidad de proyección.

Una secuencia de explosiones hizo que Elita tomara la decisión de saltar, a sabiendas de que no podría sobrevivir a la caída.

"Esto me va a doler" Alcanzó a decir la autobot.

Un grito aterrador se escuchaba en el interior, era la femme predacon: ésta vez, no tendría escapatoria. La explosión hizo su efecto, Elita se lanzó al vacío.

**La gran sorpresa**

La joven femme caía, sus ópticos parecían desactivarse, sin embargo, algo impide que siga su descenso. Elita cae encima de una nave autobot.

"¿Pensaste no ayudaría a mi sobrina favorita?" Se escuchó la voz por los audios.

"¡Tio Jackie!" Respondió emocionada la femme.

"¡Sujétate fuerte! Vamos a dar un paseo". Habló el autobot.

La nave de Wheeljack se alejaba de aquella explosión.

"Comandante Cheetor, Elita está a salvo. Podemos iniciar la segunda fase del ataque" Habló Wheeljack.

"Muy bien compañeros, ahora iniciamos el "cambio de parejas"" dijo el maximal. "Los autobots de la tierra se dedicarán a atacar en las partes del norte y del sur".

"¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?" preguntó la femme.

Wheeljack empieza a explicar.

**(Flashback: ocho horas antes de la batalla)**

Cheetor, Lobo Plateado y Rattrap se habían quedado en la sala de juntas. El maximal había dado la orden para comunicarse con la base Omega Uno.

"Llamando a la Base Omega Uno, por favor respondan" Habló Cheetor.

"Base Omega Uno, lo escuchamos comandante Cheetor". Era Victory Leo.

"Comandante Optimus, bueno, disculpe las confusiones, pero como sabrán el equipo Orions llegó a nuestro planeta y nos han comentado sobre la problemática que tienen con los predacons, acá en Aldebarán estamos pasando por una situación similar. Sus muchachos quieren ayudarnos, pero como comprenderán somos pocos. Necesitamos de su ayuda". Dijo el maximal.

"Hemos notado que los jóvenes son valientes y conforman un buen equipo, no les falta valor, pero es bien sabido que para ganar las batallas se requieren de buenas estrategias, necesitamos que ustedes sean nuestros refuerzos en la parte Norte Y Sur." Intervino Lobo Plateado.

"Si ustedes envían las coordenadas de su base podremos estar ahí ahora" Respondió El mecha oscuro.

La puerta de la sala de juntas se abren: Lily y Botánica aparecen en la reunión, ésta última pide por señas hablar con los autobots de la Tierra, Cheetor accede.

"Autobots de la Tierra, habla la doctora Botánica, tengo muy buenas noticias; con la información que nos proporcionó su amigo Raph, hemos encontrado la cura para la comandante Arcee Prime, necesitamos que la traigan lo más pronto posible".

Unos gritos se alcanzan a escuchar por la radio, al parecer la mayoría del equipo Prime estaba presente.

"Doctora Botánica, habla el comandante Ultra Magnus; nos alegra escuchar buenas noticias. Enviaremos a nuestros compañeros: WheelJack, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Star Saber y Victory Leo, Ratchet estará al cuidado de Arcee ya que como comprenderán se requiere ciertos cuidados al traslado".

"Esperen amigos" Intervino Rattrap, "Apenas hemos terminado la reunión con todos los del equipo, sugiero que no les digamos nada a los Orions, como a su vez ellos serán nuestras piezas claves para la batalla".

"Estoy de acuerdo con su compañero, comandante Cheetor, ustedes avísennos a qué hora podemos partir. Base Omega Uno fuera". Respondió Victory Leo.

"Papá, quiero imaginar que tendremos una misión" Habló Lily.

"Así es: reúne a los chicos y utilicen su energía para mantener en recarga a los autobots (como al beast) como a su vez le brindarán una pequeña dosis de energía a Yuki y Raph, eso los mantendrá relajados, así no estarán nerviosos". Intervino Cheetor.

"Cuando traigan a la femme autobot, ustedes cuidarán de ella" Dijo Botánica.

"Iré a buscar a Black Arachnia para informarle". Culminó Lobo Plateado.

"Cuando ellos vengan, les daremos que descansen en los dormitorios del área F, ya que es un lugar tranquilo y difícilmente los Orions tengan tiempo de llegar ahí" Dijo Cheetor.

**(Fin del Flashback)**

"Ahora entiendo por qué insistían los chicos en quedar con nosotros, ¡traidores!" habló Elita en tono de broma.

"Black Arachnia y Lobo Plateado apoyaran a Rattrap y Soundbee, Elita te integrarás con uno de tus compañeros autobots, Cheetor fuera".

"¿Entonces pelearemos juntos Tio Jackie?" preguntó la femme.

"No te preocupes, Saber y yo nos ocuparemos del cielo, tu compañero de hecho está corriendo debajo de nosotros, ahora salta". Dijo el autobot.

Elita se perdió cuando dijo el nombre de Saber, pero el saltar si lo entendió, ¿Quién podría correr tan rápido? O peor aún, se olvidó de preguntar quién la iba a atrapar. La caída de la femme fue interceptada por un Beast Machinne león dorado. La femme quería llorar de la impresión: Victory Leo (su padre) sería su compañero de batalla.

La femme roja montaba al león y sus ópticos reflejaban cierta alegría.

"¡Te extrañé mucho Victory; ahora acabemos con esos malditos!" Decía Elita.

Un rugido (no sabría decir si de satisfacción o de regaño por el vocabulario de la joven) surgió con fuerza. Ambos se dirigían a la zona de combate.

**La caída**

Después de la explosión, Raph entró de forma rápida en acción, se introdujo en la cueva, observó que la computadora de Blackfury estaba unas gráficas que indicaban en dónde se encontraban los humanoides. En el acto, se dedicaba a buscar la contraseña para liberar a esos seres.

Rattrap contenía a los Hunters, Soundbee había ingresado al interior de la cueva, sin embargo, Blackfury estaba cubriendo a los Hunters que sacaban el energon y lo trasladaban hacia el puente espacial.

La femme decepticon observaba que la derrota estaba próxima, sin embargo, ella disparaba hacia su enemigo. Sin embargo, ella reconoció a Raph quien estaba utilizando su computadora.

"¿Rafael?" Dijo con extrañeza la femme.

Éste último reacciona al escuchar su nombre, la voz se le hace familiar.

"¿Diana?"

Súbitamente, una especie de aura negra rodea la cabeza de la femme, haciendo disparar hacia los muros, provocando un derrumbe. Soundbee se lanza a proteger a Raph.

Sin embargo, alguien interviene: Unos disparos hacen que las rocas no causen más daños. El autobot y el joven reaccionan.

"¡Bumblebee!" Dijo con alegría el muchacho, Soundbee emitía sonidos de alegría.

"Muy bien chicos, ahora vayamos por los humanoides y salgamos de aquí" Habló el mecha amarillo.

Padre e Hijo, en compañía de Raph se enfrentaban a los pocos Hunters que quedaban, el joven iba de celda en celda a liberar a los humanoides, estos intuyendo que venían a salvarlos salen a toda velocidad.

Rattrap estaba en compañía de Lobo Plateado y Black Arachnia, y entre todos ayudaron a crear rutas de escape.

Por los cielos una batalla se realizaba: Wheeljack y Star Saber se enfrentaban a los Hunters, disparos y explosiones iluminaban el paisaje. El Brainmaster moviéndose de forma rápida disparaba sus armas, Wheeljack por su parte no se quedaba atrás. Ambos mechas competían entre sí para derribar a los Hunters.

En la zona donde se encontraban Cheetor, la situación estaba controlada, ya que, con su equipo habían logrado contener a los Hunters.

Regresando con Padre e Hija, ambos armaban un buen equipo de trabajo, Elita se movía rápido hiriendo mortalmente a sus oponentes, mientras que Victory alternaba el uso de su arma como el de su espada. Finalmente los Hunters, habían sido vencidos, Aldebarán se había salvado.

Al terminar la batalla, padre e hija se abrazan, Victory se da cuenta de la herida que tiene su hija, pero ella le dice que no se preocupe, que había valido la pena.

Posteriormente, los maximals y autobots se integran en donde estaban la singular pareja. Todos intercambiaban saludos y abrazos. Elita extrañaba a todos, sin embargo cuando llegó el turno de abrazar a Saber, la femme se contuvo, ya que estaban ahí presentes sus amigos como su padre. Sin embargo, El Brainmaster toma a la femme por la cintura y la atrae hacia su pecho, Elita recarga su cabeza en sus hombros.

"Te extrañe mucho Star" decía en voz baja.

"También yo pequeña" Le dijo con voz dulce el mecha.

Yuki y Silvershot se comunicaban con señas indicando que Elita y Saber deberían decir que son novios. Wheeljack y Bumblebee miraban la escena, al parecer estaban celosos, Mientras que Victory Leo observaba que Star Saber y Elita eran respetuosos, le hacía recordar cuando él y Arcee mantenían su relación de forma discreta.

Ambos Maximals y autobots se dirigen hacia la base Maximal.

**Despertar**

Botánica y Ratchet se encontraban en la base, al parecer habían suministrado el antídoto en el cuerpo de Arcee, los combatientes hacían su aparición, Elita no pudo esperar y se acercó a la cápsula para ver a su madre. Ella seguía en recarga.

"Elita, quédate tranquila, tu madre ya está a salvo, ahora es cuestión de esperar" Dijo Botánica.

"Lo ideal será mejor que tengan una buena recarga, nosotros cuidaremos a Arcee" Puntualizó Ratchet.

Victory Leo y Elita no estuvieron de acuerdo, ellos se quedaron en donde estaba la cápsula, cuidarían de Arcee hasta que despertara.

El resto del equipo respetó la decisión y todo el mundo buscaba descansar como a su vez intercambiar experiencias.

Anochecía de nuevo, Elita y Victory Leo lucían cansados, sus ópticos no daban para más, sin embargo, Victory se transforma en León y se hecha en el piso, Elita se recuesta encima de él.

"Me siento orgullosa de ti Elita" Decía con voz cansada el mecha.

"Te amo papá" finalizó la femme.

Ambos habían caído en la recarga. Cómo sería el cansancio que tenían que no se percataron que la cápsula de éxtasis se abría y que poco a poco una femme salía de ella. Arcee había despertado, y ve a su alrededor que no se encuentran en la base Omega Uno, sin embargo, ella se da cuenta que Elita y Optimus duermen juntos, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la femme. Ella deseaba abrazarlos pero veía que descansaban plácidamente, Sin embargo, la puerta de la sala de control se abre, una sparkling se acerca, Arcee le hace señas que no hable muy fuerte.

"¿Dime, tú eres la bella durmiente?" Era Arachné.

Arcee le sonríe y le pide que le dé un recorrido por la base pero que procure hacer el menor ruido posible. La sparkling se comunica con sus compañeros y ambos deciden llevar a la femme en la sala del entrenamiento.

La femme azul cromado les platicaba historias sobre quién era ella, su familia y cómo se había convertido en una Prime. Arcee pidió la ayuda de los sparklings para que le calibraran, como a su vez les ofreció enseñarles estrategias de combate.

Amanecía de nuevo, Victory Leo y Elita despertaban y lo primero que vieron fue la cápsula abierta, de forma inmediata salieron de la sala de control y empezaron a buscar a Arcee en la base. Raph acababa de levantarse cuando se encontraron con Victory y Elita y entre los tres empezaron a buscarlos. Victory y Raph formaron un Equipo mientras que Elita se dirigía a los dormitorios.

Durante el recorrido, Elita se encontró con Arachnia y Lobo Plateado, ambos buscaban a Arachné y a los chicos. Desconocían en donde estaban.

De repente, los audios de todos escucharon la voz de Cheetor en el cual pedían que llegaran a la sala de entrenamiento, ya que al parecer Arcee estaba entrenando. Sin dudarlo dos veces, todos se dirigieron hacia allá.

Arcee peleaba a la vez con los sparklings: Enfrentaba a Cheetor y a Stu con sus cuchillas, obviamente sin herirlos, mientras que con saltos esquivaba los ataques de Lily, Aracné y Shadow. Todos disfrutaban de la batalla, sin embargo, con movimientos rápidos, la femme azul derrota a los cinco sparklings.

"Les agradezco chicos su ayuda, pelean muy bien en equipo, ustedes continuarán el legado de sus padres". Dijo entusiasmada la femme.

"Sabes, creí que el Príncipe León te iba a despertar con un beso de amor" contestó Aracné.

"Por favor contrólate Aracné, Si Elita te contó esa historia fue para explicarte de cómo estaba la situación para que no te asustaras. No necesariamente requiere el beso para que la historia sea real". Dijo con cierto enfado el joven Cheetor.

Todos los presentes se reían de los chicos, Arcee agradecía a todos su ayuda, ella abrazaba a Aracné, cuando de repente, Victory Leo apareció en la sala de control, todos contenían la emoción y las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos.

La femme miraba al mecha, sus ojos expresaban alegría, sabía que por fin las cosas estaban en su lugar y de forma respetuosa se dirigió ante Victory saludándolo militarmente.

"Comandante Optimus Prime, es un honor estar bajo sus órdenes" La femme contenía el aliento, ya que amaba y respetaba al Prime.

Victory la observa seriamente, no dice nada. La femme empieza a vacilar.

"¿Hasta cuándo dejarás a un lado los Protocolos Arcee Prime?" Dijo en voz seria el mecha.

Sin esperar respuesta, toma a la femme de la cintura, atrayéndola hacía su rostro, besándola apasionadamente, Arcee se sonroja pero se aferra hacia él.

Todo el mundo aplaude y grita de alegría, los sparklings se sienten contentos y Savage emite ladridos de gusto. Pero como ésta escena no se ve todos los días, todos grababan ese momento. Raph tomaba fotografías con su Tablet y Elita le pedía que cuando llegaran a casa se las pasara por Bluetooht. Podría decir que ahora tendría una nueva foto de sus padres juntos.

Sin embargo, la escena se interrumpe, Arcee reacciona y Victory Leo intuye: Elita los miraba. La femme roja miraba con ojos de felicidad a sus padres.

"Ven acá hija" Dijo Arcee con amabilidad.

Y como si fuera una sparkling, Elita llora y abraza a su madre como a su vez siente que el mecha abraza a las dos femmes, la situación en la base estaba muy conmovedora. Raph tomaba fotos, Saber miraba que la femme estaba feliz, todos compartían ese sentimiento.

"Muchas otras cosas pasaron antes de abandonar Aldebarán, pero no puedo contar más detalles, sin embargo, en medio de la guerra siempre existen momentos de alegría, ahora estoy feliz. Yo sé que hay muchos cabos sueltos pero… eso será narrado más adelante. Doce años pasaron para que estuviéramos juntos como familia. Estoy feliz por mi madre y por mi padre. Mi familia es única. Me llamo Elisa Elita Prime… la aventura apenas comienza".

**Agradecimientos:**

**Skylex Pax: **Por darme consejos y tenerme paciencia en cada mensaje que le envío. La escena que me sugeriste la tengo contemplada para la segunda parte.

** .Princess: **Espero que pronto actualices tu historia de "Atrapados en Otra Dimensión, y por darle seguimiento a tu historia.

**Ligia 21: **Por compartir tus experiencias. Noto que estamos en sintonía debido a la similitud que ésta historia con tu obra de "Problemas con los Humanos". Espero que pronto actualices "Forbidden Love".

**Bequeen64: **He leído tus comentarios y tu petición sobre quién es la madre de Soundbee, puedo adelantarte que Bumblebee tendrá participación en la tercera parte de ésta historia.

**Okami-no-kasai-01: **Ya que alguien que se ha dedicado a traducir el fic de "Soundwave Adicto al Internet" y tenga la oportunidad de darle seguimiento a ésta historia requiere mucho mérito.

**Arcelia Prime: **Gracias por tus comentarios y compartir parte de tus experiencias, y por considerarnos amigas.

**Citrey Cee Prime: **Quien escribe Pricees muy únicos, por la paciencia e ideas sugeridas. Por lo que noto estamos en la misma sintonía, ya que ambas "sin querer" nos marcaron mucho el sacrificio de Optimus y cada quien retoma su propia versión. No sé si conozcas o tengas comunicación con **Wolf Prime **ya que como verás tomé algunos apuntes de su fic y la verdad no me contestó, quisiera agradecerle.

Espero que sigas actualizando "La Isla del Con y Slender Prime".

**Finalmente, quiero agradecer a una persona muy especial y que hasta la fecha extraño mucho; a mi prima faniux49 (Q.E.P.D.) con quien jugábamos de niñas y continuábamos nuestras historias, la que siempre me hacía comentarios sobre "Victory Leo" (ya que era mi personaje favorito)… creo que podremos seguir jugando en este sitio… sólo que ahora tendremos amig s que nos sugieran cómo debemos seguir. :)**

**Gracias a todos por permitirme entrar a su mundo y a su vez considerarme sus amigas.**

**La Aventura Continúa.**

**Eagle Primecee.**


End file.
